Never Meant To
by Oni Isis
Summary: AU ArtistPhotographer Serena Kingsley never matched business tycoon, Darien Marinelli. However the love affaire ended when Darien chose a marriage of convenience, leaving Serena devastated in more then one way...
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to write an AU but non-supernatural fic. Here's my attempt at normality. Please be aware, I'm not straining over the editing of this fic, so if there are mistakes I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Please don't sue I don't even have enough money to pay for this internet connection.

000

_**I Never Meant To**_

000

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest declared to the congregation in the church, "You may kiss the bride."

Serena felt her stomach clench painfully and her throat constrict as she saw the man she love tie the knot, with another woman. They both looked so perfect up on the raised platform underneath the stain glass windows, which spilled colour over the radiant bride and groom. Darien was impeccable as usual, dressed in a black suit, white shirt and dark wine red tie. His bride, Beryl Ravée, correction, Mrs. Beryl Marionelli, was the stereotypical bride so beautiful it plunged Serena into insecurity and depression. Of course she was beautiful! She was one of the most sought after models of her time with her tall voluptuous frame, flaming red hair and cat like features.

Serena's head tilted away from the couple, tears burning beneath her lids as Darien leaned down to kiss his brides lips. With that final action there was a resonating roar of applause and cheering. People in the pews jarred her as they all filed out, following behind the happy couple, whichvery soon left Serena with the stragglers. Tentatively, she waved Mina to continue out the church with the other girls and their boyfriends, fiancés and husbands – leaving her all alone to nurse her broken-heart.

The ruby red carpet, leading up to the platform, was thick beneath her conservative shoes and she did her best to avoid further crushing the mutilated white rose petals strewn about. Pausing at the steps, she looked up at the large cross between two massive arching windows depicting Mary and Christ.

Serena herself was agnostic, but that didn't mean that there was no one up there. At that moment she closed her eyes and prayed, with all her heart, that anyone up there would help bring her from the agony and give her the strength to continue without Darien. As her eyes opened, they glittered with tears and she turned around, heading towards the exit. At the double medieval doors she stopped and wiped her eyes, glad she decided against mascara in case of this happening because she'd rather die then show Darien how much he'd hurt her.

With emotions controlled, she squared her shoulders, took a deep breath and stepped out into the spectacular Italian sunset. Photos were being taken, the photographer buzzing around trying to snap perfect pictures of the bride and groom with their families.

Why did she come again? She thought to herself; that's right! Raye had invited her and she didn't want the girls getting suspicious over why Darien's favourite sparring partner didn't go. She didn't care if people got the impression she was hostile, however she _was_ afraid of scandal and the risk of her privacy. If the press got wind that successful business protégée, Darien Marionelli, had 'a-bit-on-the-side' his marriage would be damaged before it started and reputation diminished.

Surreptitiously, Serena descended the worn grey stones of the cathedral, which under other circumstances she'd itch to catch on her camera. But not today, not ever, not without thinking about this painful day, and it was sad that the magnificent structure was ruined because of this.

"Come on Sere!" Lita said, hooking her arm with hers, as Mina took the other side joining into the conversation.

"Yeah, we're heading to the reception and you're our designated driver, along with Malachite, for getting us safely home tonight."

"So that means no skimping out on us," Raye piped in, directing them towards the car park, "You're taking my car, because your rental is too small, and Malachite's taking his car."

Skipping out was a very tempting idea, but she was glad she'd been lumped with the responsibility as it meant she had to show her face.

"So if anything happens to my baby tonight, your dead, that's your warning Meatball Head," Raye warned as she affectionately referred to the massive red whale she drove around.

"Watch who you're calling Meatball Head, Pyromaniac," Serena snapped back with a grin.

"Stick a cork in it girls, god for 24 people would assume you're 14 back at high school," Lita drawled in her American accent.

"Something will never change," Amy said then added, "This is one of those things. Frankly I'd be disturbed and highly concerned if it stopped."

"Whatever! Let's not have any philosophical debates over the issue! It's time to Par-Tay!" Mina shrieked, thumping herself into Amy and Lita, causing them to stumble as she threw her arms around them.

As they left through the beautiful wrought gates, Serena cast a look at Darien then hurried on before the girls sensed the change in her mood.

000

The reception was the biggest celebration that Serena had ever been to. The huge hall was decorated in draped white satins and gold, it was absolutely stunning. But Serena hated every minute! The food was rich gourmet class, but it tasted like saw dust and raked down her throat. After the courses were served, Serena sat quietly sipping a flute glass of orange juice at the border of the dance floor. Raye was making funny faces at her, over her boyfriend's shoulder, which she forced a laugh to. Everything was forced.

From beneath her lashes Serena watched Darien and Beryl dancing. Some of his raven black locks had come loose of the hair product he put in, making the strands dance in front of his icy eyes in that 'oh-so-sexy' manner. Beryl was laughing, smiling and kissing as they did the waltz, the long wide bell of her dress swishing noisily around their ankles.

Everything about Beryl screamed richness, beauty and success. Her skin was tanned dark gold by the Italian sun creating a strong contrast with her white gown. Beryl was far more spectacular then mousy Serena, body wise, socially and financially. What did Darien ever see in her? All he must have seen, she thought painfully, was an easy girl.

She felt the cool façade slipping at her analysis of the situation. The room suddenly seemed much too hot and nausea stirred within her, threatening to throw up the little food she'd eaten. She rose and tentatively wove through the tables to the open French doors that lead to fresh air. It was now dark and the sea thundered at the cliffs. Continuing off the stone patio of the venue, she strolled to the edge and took in the sight of the moon reflected in the oceans dark inky surface. Despite the clear skies of the day, it was still winter in Europe and she shivered, clutching her forearms so they crossed over her chest. She suddenly wished she'd brought her camera to catch the once in a life time image. So peaceful opposed the ruckus of the party and she closed her eyes to enjoy the moonlight upon her face. After five minutes, the cold was getting too much, but it had helped to clear her head so she turned around to head back to the reception, but froze.

Darien stood there, his face darkly handsome obscured by the shadows surrounding them. Serena's heart began to thump and she couldn't distinguish if it was with excitement or dread. Quickly Serena fixed her falter and attempted to skirt around him, wanting desperately to avoid confrontation when the pain was gnawing within her.

"Serena," He said in that low husky tone that made her knees melt. However she continued on, speeding to a jog, trying to pretend it was the wind.

She felt herself jerked back and she gasped, casting her gaze to the strong golden fingers curled around her pale forearm like a mouse trap.

"Please, let go," Serena managed politely through clenched teeth, trying to pull free of his steel grip.

"Look at me," He said.

Serena didn't want to, and tried to pry his fingers off.

"Look at me," He commanded in a stronger tone.

Slowly and reluctantly she raised her gaze to his aristocratic face.

"Please, let go," She said a second time, desperation creeping into her voice.

He must have sensed her distress because he released her arm and she backed away three steps, wrapping her arms around her waist. Turning she resumed her path back to the reception, heart thudding in her ears.

"God damn it, Serena!" He exclaimed against her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her.

Serena shivered, feeling much too susceptible to him at the present moment.

"What do you want," She forced through her tight throat, all manners gone as she fought to free herself.

"I want to talk," Darien said.

"Alright! I'm listening, just please let go," Serena said her voice cracking with strain.

Taking her shoulders in a gentle grip, Darien pushed her away from the cliff into a grove of trees, which, conveniently, hid them from view.

When he let go, she hustled away, looking back at him as if he'd burned her with his touch.

"I'm sorry, Serena," Darien genuinely said, raking his hand through his now dishevelled locks.

Serena didn't reply, only watched him through distrusting eyes. But gods! She was beautiful, those eyes snapping with anger, the loose hair, escaping her silvery blonde braid, blowing gently around her angelic features. But by no means was her natural beauty shallow, for beneath, she had a fiery heart and strong mind which had drawn her to him in the first place.

Their initial arguments and heated debates lead to a secret rendezvous of love that Darien refused give up. He'd been too selfish to tell her about his engagement to Beryl and, once she did find out, she'd avoided him like the plague, disappearing for a painful, lonely month.

"I didn't want to hurt you-"

"So why did you." Serena interjected, her voice soft but harsh, "Why didn't you tell me you were getting married, huh? Why did you lead me on to suffer the humiliation at the end?"

Darien grimaced, "Because, I love you. I wanted you to be with me."

Serena's eyes sparked with anger, "Don't tell me you love me when you've just married another woman."

The rage was cooled by a flood of tears, which shone like broken stars within her eyes.

Darien rushed to her, enfolding her trembling body against his and resting his chin upon her hair.

"I never meant to hurt you, Serena," he whispered intimately and she looked up at him, her face vulnerable and pink luscious lips parted slightly.

Head dipping, he caught her mouth in a light kiss and, like coaxing a doe out from the forest, he traced his tongue over her lips, begging for entrance. From her waist, one hand slipped to her hair, changing her angle so he could deepen the kiss. Darien poured all his love into it, wanting to show her that what they shared was special and she needed him too. When he broke off, his lips drifted over her face and she sighed. From within a pocket he removed a ring, specially made from measurements he took while she slept within his arms, a mere day before she discovered the truth. Ever so gently he took her left hand and brushed her fingers against his lips, her heart thudding a wild dance with fear and desire. On her slender ring finger, he slipped the gold band, the design simple and so her. Two roses, one yellow gold the other white gold, which entwined, the blossom's meeting together as a red and white rose of ruby and diamond. The marksmanship on the ring was spectacular and it looked so delicate on her hand.

"Stay here in Italy with me," Darien purred softly, persuasively, "I bought a house for you. It's perfect and you can do all your arts there."

Serena jerked from his embrace, her eyes huge and luminous in her shocked face, "Did you just ask me to become your-your mistress?" She whispered hoarsely.

Darien didn't say anything, his face pure stone as he watched her, not denying the question.

"I can't believe you!" Serena screamed, twin tears streaking down her face, "I don't want to live a life in the shadows being your personal whore! Don't I deserve to be loved properly by someone?"

Darien's jaw clamped angrily and he raised his arms.

"Don't touch me," She hissed ripping the ring from her finger, "I'd rather die then be 'the other woman'."

Serena then hurled the ring at him and spun on her heel, running as fast as she could back to the reception. She was sure she must look like crap, her hair all over the place and plant matter stuck to her shoes; she took a detour to the bathroom. In the mirror she looked incredibly pale and she splashed water on her face to help wipe the shock from her features. Her hair was a mess from Darien's roving fingers and she quickly re-did the braid, the weight of what they did revealing itself. She moaned softly dropping her head into her hands.

"There you are Serena!" Mina said, "Why are you hiding in here?"

Serena forced a smile, "I'm not hiding, just got a headache and needed to get away from the noise."

Mina pulled Serena to her feet, "Come to think of it, you do look a bit washed out, are you going to throw up or faint?" She asked concerned as she put her hand to her Serena's forehead.

"No, no I'm fine now," Serena managed, trying to resume normality and putting some gloss on her lips.

"Alright, but if you feel really bad, Malachite can take you home and Amy will drive us back, the girl hasn't touched a drop of alcohol. Honesty! That girl does not know how to have a good time." Mina amicably chatted, fussing over the scoop neckline of Serena's ice blue gown. "Also, I need you to support me in catching the bride's bouquet so that my sweetie and I will be next down the isle before Lita."

Serena allowed herself to be pulled out the restroom, where she told Mina she'd sit down with Amy and watch her. Serena avoided looking at Darien, instead watching all the women gathering in the centre of the room, in hopes of catching the bouquet and getting hitched. It would have been quite comical, under other circumstances, to see grown women fighting like cats for the best spot, but Serena felt terribly empty inside. Mina had slim chances, especially since she was next to Lita, but Serena sent her a stunning smile portraying good luck anyway. The women got restless as Beryl stood on a chair and did a few practice swings, releasing the white roses on the third rise. The woman certainly had a strong pair of arms and the roses streaked over the mob of women, heading straight towards her, stalks first like a spear. Her first irrational thoughts were Beryl had seen what happened and was going to kill Serena with her flowers. Serena was a terrible catcher but survival instincts brought her hands up, at the nick of time, to catch the lethal bunch.

"Serena!" Mina shrieked loudly, "Those were my flowers!"

Lita burst with laughter as she elbowed Mina, "Guess you won't be beating me in getting married."

Mina looked down right sulky and Serena felt like she'd crashed right into hell. She was mortified as everyone turned to look at her.

"Here," She squeaked, tossing the bouquet to Amy.

"I don't want them, I'm married already," Amy said, tossing them back.

Attention was diverted as the men began to holler for the next event of the garter toss. Beryl, with a seductive smile to all the men, placed her heel encased leg on the chair and began to pull her skirt up. On her long thigh, a filly white garter sat which Darien pulled down, causing all the men roared with approval. With a quick deliberate flick, sent the garter sailing over his shoulder into the eager mob of men.

The man, who ended up with the garter, had it hanging off his finger in a lazy deliberate manner. There were groans from the other sore losers as the orchestra began the waltz and everyone filed off the floor. Serena had shoved the bouquet away into Amy's arms, silencing her with a glare, hoping that the man would assume Amy caught it and lead the last dance before the bride and grooms departure. But her idea did not work as a slender hand entered her vision.

"May I have this dance," He asked in a gentle tone.

Serena raised her head to his and gazed into a gentle pair of grey blue eyes. Serena licked her lips with nervousness, casting a glance to the girls. Lita was smiling with the thumbs up in encouragement and Raye was glaring 'If-you-don't-you're-toast'.

"I would love to," Serena replied softly, placing her hand within his.

Serena's gaze caught Darien's for a moment but she turned away quickly. He looked stoic but she could see rage in how his sensual lips pressed together. She allowed the man to take her hand as his other curved around her waist, planting her against his firm form. He was handsome, she thought, not like Darien. The man was thinner and more delicate, however that did not mean she didn't feel the hard muscles in his shoulder and against her chest. His hair was dark mahogany and eyes grey blue, like a misty lake.

With the music he began to lead Serena around, and Darien's lips sneered with disgust. He could tell his cousin was _very_ interested with Serena. Rejection still stung at him and his fist closed around her ring. He couldn't bear to leave her for a two week holiday to Belgium, but it was looking like it would be much longer then that with her refusal to remain in Italy.

"My names Seiya Malone, may I ask who you are," He asked with a stunning smile revealing strong white teeth.

"Serena Kingsley, it's a pleasure to meet you, and I'm sorry for my initial reluctance I didn't intend to get the bouquet." Serena said dryly.

Serena was very aware of everyone watching the 'potential' couple dancing. Very aware of Seiya's hand on her back and how their legs brushed, it was very uncomfortable. Flashing Raye a look of help, Raye grabbed Jed and started dancing with him, as did Lita and Nathan followed by the rest of the girls – which helped detract all the attention from her. Soon the floor was filled with couples, and their waltz relaxed a bit with Serena viewing Seiya as a support post, as she battled the crippling fatigue caused by many nights crying.

A request for a dance sent steel down her spine and she opened her eyes to look right at Darien. Seiya glared at Darien, confusing Serena as her gaze darted between each mans hostile face.

"It was a true _pleasure_ Serena," Seiya purred, "Maybe I'll see you again." With that he placed a kiss on her hand.

For a second she watched Seiya's back as he moved through the crowds. That was before she was pulled rather roughly against Darien.

"I don't want to dance with you," Serena whispered fiercely.

"Tough," Darien said simply, holding her much too intimately in Serena's opinion.

"You're too close," Serena said desperately, trying to pull away.

"You're going to make a scene," Darien said as a caution but masked a threat that if she didn't do as he said, he'd make one.

"Stay away from Seiya Malone, understand," He said abruptly.

"Go to hell, Darien," Serena whispered, "You have _no_ right over me."

"You'll stay away from him, is that clear," he said viciously, making his point by crushing even closer.

"Lemme go!" She said louder with desperation.

Abruptly he released her, causing her to stumble backwards and making a little scene amongst the immediate dancers surrounding them. Regaining her footing Serena spun and half walked and jogged to her table. Grabbing her purse she rushed outside, throwing herself into a car and ordering the driver to take her to her hotel.

She kept herself together on the ride, barely, and tossed some money to the driver, not bothering with the change. It was in the refuge of her suit that she let the heaving sobs out at her humiliation and utter dejection. She collapsed on the king sized bed, burying her face into the pillow and letting everything go until she was totally empty.

Tomorrow, she was going to Rome and getting a plane back to England. The girls couldn't understand why she wanted to go back home when this was a vacation! Even though Serena did fancy touring, going to the Sistine Chapel in the Vatican City, and visiting the City of Canals, Venice, she couldn't now. Not when she had too much sadness to ruin the experience. Serena couldn't wait to get back to her little flat, back to her art studio and lose herself in her work. She'd start the healing process and forget all about Darien Marionelli.

That's what her mind said, but in her heart knew that she'd sustained damage that would never heal. _So much for avoiding the family curse._

000

I'll update again, soon. Also, another MOC chapter coming up.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, not overly edited so sorry for mistakes to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

000

_**Chapter 2**_

000

The weather, when she got to Heathrow Airport, was dismal and rainy. Fairly typical of October weather, but Serena had never been more to glad to be home. With infinite weariness, she dumped her bags on the pavement and handed the driver a couple pounds. She lived in a lower-class flat in London, all the building's crammed together with no gardens or complete silence. But home was where the heart was and the rent was cheap – for London anyway.

Lugging her bag up the narrow path, she pulled her house key from her jean pocket and inserted it into the green door. The inside of her apartment was dark and cold, so after dumping her bag in the bedroom, she turned the heater on and flicked open all the curtains to reveal the dawn just breaking the horizon.

In the kitchen she prepared herself a steaming cup of tea and settled on the couch. It was at that moment her black cat, Luna, named that because of the crescent scar on her head, skidded into the lounge and jumped on her.

"Hey there Luna," Serena whispered softly, balancing her cup on the couch armrest to stroke Luna's short black fur. "Did Mrs. Bennet look after you alright? Of course she did. I'll have to get her some chocolates or something." Serena mused, thinking of her friendly, if slightly batty, neighbour.

Luna purred contentedly, butting Serena's hand to continue patting her.

"And what about me? I had a great holiday in Italy," Serena said, picking Luna up and gazing into her grey eyes. Luna gave her that dry look and Serena sighed "No, it was the worst thing I've ever had to endure." She confessed sadly cuddling Luna to her chest, "I think I'm off men for life, I should have learned from the past."

Placing Luna on the floor she rose and headed towards the kitchenette. She made another cup of tea and grabbed two cat sachets, "Fish or Chicken?" Luna walked forward favouring Serena's left side. "Chicken it is," with that she prepared Luna's bowl and watched the cat eat.

This is what she was reduced to, the wacky lady who thought her cat was a child. Serena sighed and drained her cup, giving it a quick rinse out before heading to her bedroom, predominantly used up by a big queen sized bed. Grabbing a fresh pair of clothes, she went to her ridiculously small bathroom, wanting a quick shower to get rid of all the aeroplane ickiness. Just as the door closed, she was interrupted by a quick succession of tapping on the door.

Serena sighed and pulled her top back on as she headed to the door.

"Hang on, Mrs. Bennet," Serena said, trying to appease the impatient lady.

Opening the door, the first thing Serena saw was a massive bunch of roses with legs.

"You Miss. Kingsley?"

"Yes," Serena said, getting the roses shoved into her hands.

"Have a good day and enjoy the flowers," The man said, quickly spinning and retreating to his white van.

Serena looked down at the lovely masterpiece of pink and white roses, the buds soft and young within the cellophane and tissue. She found a note attached to a stem and opened it.

_Forgive me._

_D._

Serena suddenly didn't want the sweet smelling bouquet and, ripping the note off and shoving it into her pocket, marched purposely towards Mrs. Bennet.

With a couple raps, the door was opened by an old woman in a blue gown and pink rollers in her hair.

"Serena! You're back!" She chirped, a huge smile forming on her face, "Did you enjoy Italy? How was the wedding? It's was in the news paper yesterday! On first page in fact! I slipped it beneath your door."

"Italy was great!" Serena said with forced enthusiasm, "And the wedding was incredible."

"That's good to hear, dear," Mrs. Bennet replied, "Did you meet anyone interesting?"

Serena changed topic by pushing the roses into the woman's hands, "These are for you, for looking after Luna."

"Oh, they are lovely, aren't they!" She exclaimed with happiness that never dwindled, "Please come in for a cuppa tea and tell me _all_ about your holiday."

"Sorry, Mrs. Bennet. I've got to unpack and pay some bills," Serena quickly replied, "But maybe another time, alright?"

Mrs. Bennet nodded, "Alright. Now you go to bed, you look dead on your feet, dearie. These roses are just stunning and I'll put them in the lounge, in the blue vase, I think."

"Glad you think so," Serena said, thankful that at least someone would enjoy them, "Bye."

"Have a good day, dear," Mrs. Bennet said turning around and bumbling back into her flat.

Serena went back to her property and, true to her word, found the newspaper Mrs. Bennet had pushed beneath the door. Opening the crumpled document, Serena was assaulted by the painful image of the beautiful couple. They were dancing in the photo, Beryl looking smugly at the camera, a look which seemed to scream 'I got him, you didn't', and Darien was just purely magnificent. Those horrid tears seeped into her eyes and, viciously, she tore the newspaper, shoving it in the bin, along with the rose note, and headed off. This time, instead of the shower, she marched up the unbelievably narrow steps up to the single room upstairs. Unlike the shabby downstairs, Serena had made the room into a work of art and had painted beautiful murals on the walls.

She didn't notice anything, her mind was on a single path as she took a large canvas, stretched on a wooden frame, and placed it on her easel. With paint prepared, she took a brush and poured all her pain, sadness and love onto the blank surface. Hours passed and Serena was aware of the phone ringing, but nothing could stop the unadulterated emotion from continuing its story on the canvas. It was the angle of the sun changing, through the small windows, which eventually got through to how much time had passed.

Wiping her hair back with her wrist, to avoid getting paint in her hair, Serena stepped back and viewed her incomplete masterpiece. Feeling remarkably better with releasing the bottled up negative energy, she placed her dirty brushes into a jar of water to soak and headed down stairs to finally get her shower.

000

It was three weeks later before she heard the name, Darien Marinelli. Serena was sitting at their usual booth in the Crown Arcade.

"Darien has gotten straight into his work since he came back from Belgium," Raye commented, chewing distractedly at the fries on her plate.

"I hope, for his sake, he brought me some Belgium chocolate," Lita added around chewing her hamburger. Swallowing she continued, "They have some of the best chocolate there and I want to sample some."

"Doubt it," Ray answered, "Darien doesn't really bother with gifts. He bought me back a calendar for Christ sakes! What 25 year old wants a calendar?"

"I'll take it if you don't want it," Amy said.

"Well actually, it has such lovely landscape images I thought Serena might like it," Raye replied.

"Me?" She squeaked from behind her chocolate milkshake. The last thing she wanted was anything Darien bought, especially a memento from his honey moon.

"Yes you, Meatball Head," Raye said.

"No, I think you should give it to Amy or else it will just end up in my hoard of paper. You know how I am," Serena giggled nervously.'

"You know, girl, something's up with you," Mina said.

"Nothings up," Serena replied, doing her best to act nonchalant.

"Come on! For instance you didn't say anything when Raye called you Meatball Head and you aren't eating that chocolate shake. So don't tell us nothings up," Mina pointed out.

"Well," Serena started primly, straightening the fabric of her blue skirt, "We are getting a bit old for those names and I don't eat a shake, I drink it." With that she raised the straw to her lips and took a long sip to prove her point.

"Mmm, are you sounding a tad defensive there?" Lita said.

"Oh! You guys are horrible! I can never win," Serena muttered.

"Well, just tell us what's wrong. You seem to have been awfully quiet these past few weeks.

"I'm having a few money issues," Serena said, even though it wasn't that reason she was depressed, but was a true fact known by the girls.

"Serena you should have told us earlier, we could have helped you," Raye exclaimed.

"No, it's not too bad, just work at MC Design is a bit slow at the moment," Serena explained.

Serena worked for Melvyn Clark Design, and though it was a renowned and wealthy business, Serena received a commission of the client's fee. This meant her pay went up and down depending on demand and amount charged. Since demand was low for her particular design skills, she didn't receive a lot of pay this month. It would cover her rent at least and she did have money saved up until next month when, hopefully, things got better.

"Sere, you really should ask to change to a salary," Amy said, "At least then you get a stable amount."

"I would, if I could," Serena replied.

"How much do you need?" Raye asked.

"I'll scrape through this month, but if I need anything I'll ask," Serena replied, thankful for such caring best friends but feeling slightly ashamed of being in such financial mess.

Her mother never had approved of Serena's job choice saying it was a career full of risk, that she should become a lawyer like her. But it would be a miserable lifestyle. She'd rather be poor and happy than rich and miserable. Of course, even though Serena's mother made a good career for herself, an alleged scandal made them bankrupt and resulted in her mother's eventual death. Hence her fear of scandals.

"You could sell some of your paintings," Mina suggested, "After all, other people would like to enjoy them."

"That's a good idea," Lita agreed.

"You could have a gallery show. Everyone knows your work is amazing," Amy said.

"Aww, thanks guys," Serena said, feeling marginally better.

"Now drink that shake or I will and I'm not afraid of calories like the others," Lita threatened.

Serena's chuckle was short lived as she caught sight of the beautiful couple, Darien and Beryl Marinelli, walk into the Crown Arcade. Very suddenly Serena felt incredibly sick.

"So this is where you ladies hang out," Beryl drawled as she stopped at the end of their booth.

Darien was standing slightly behind Beryl, who had his hand clenched in her crimson tipped claw.

"Yep, been going here ever since we were in St. Mary's Catholic school," Mina said, passing her wallet to Beryl where a picture of the girls as teens resided.

"Cute," Beryl said simply, flashing a tight smile and handing it back.

Serena dropped her gaze to her half empty shake. Now it definitely did not appeal to her. _Please, go, please, please go_ she found herself chanting like a prayer.

"Why don't you have a seat," Mina suggested.

Serena wanted to kill Mina at that moment.

Slinging her purse over her shoulder, Serena wriggled over Lita and out of the booth.

"Got to book it girls," Serena said, "But I'll talk to you guys later, alright." Quickly she pecked Lita and Raye's cheeks, then blew Amy and Mina a kiss as a consolation for being out of reach behind Raye.

Sending a fake smile of friendliness to Darien and Beryl she high-tailed it. She would have caught a taxi, but she couldn't afford luxury expenditure when she was only a couple blocks away from home. It was midday, yet it was dark due to the heavy grey clouds, filled with promising rain, obscuring the sun. Pulling her short coat tighter around her, wishing for something warmer, Serena briskly walked her path home.

000

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!

Serena groaned, a hand darting from beneath her white duvet and fumbling, on her side cabinet, for the sleep-hating demon. As soon as the room was silent again, Serena rose reluctantly, swiping a hand through her snarled hair as she slipped a foot from her bed. Shivering down the hall she had a quick shower before slipping into a dove grey skirt and pink cashmere turtle neck, a gift from Mina. Feeding Luna, Serena drank a cup of tea and had five slices of toast with butter and plum jam.

It was quarter to eight by the time she'd and arrived at MC Design. No sooner had she stepped onto the business floor, Molly Clark, wife of Melvyn rushed to her, excitement in her eyes.

"Melvyn wants you in his office now! He has a major client wanting to re-vamp a new business they've bought."

As if Serena didn't understand English, Molly dragged her by the wrist outside Melvyn's door. She gave Serena the once over, readjusting Serena's bun and pulling invisible lint from her turtle neck.

"Good luck," Molly said, "There will be good pay if you get this job."

The excitement was infectious and Serena felt butterflies within her body. She hoped with all her might she'd get the job, because she really needed it. With a quick rap she entered the basic office and felt her hopes crash to the ground.

Darien sat at the front of Melvyn's desk in one of the blue chairs. He looked dark and calculating, with a smug grin on his lips.

"Ah! Serena, you're here," Melvyn said from his recliner, Yaten standing just to the left of him in his navy slacks and light blue shirt.

"Mr. Marinelli, this is our best visual design employee, Miss. Serena Kingsley," Melvyn introduced, adjusting his glasses with their inch thick lenses.

Darien rose from his chair with the casual elegance he always emitted.

"We've already met," Serena said flatly.

"Excellent! So you're already acquainted," Melvyn continued. Serena almost snorted at this, the day was a nightmare. Quickly she moved to stand behind Melvyn's desk, next to Yaten.

"Mr. Marinelli has just purchased 'Blue Shipping'. An export import company to complement his existing businesses, however, its image is getting a re-vamp and you two, Yaten and Serena will be the heads of this project." Melvyn explained. "Mr. Marinelli, would you like to explain the finer brief?"

"What I want is the 'Blue Shipping' and its original image to be modernized and complementary to Marinelli Incorporated," He said simply, "All of it's in the file and, you'll be paid handsomely."

Serena avoided Darien's eye, forcing herself not to fidget with nervousness. The bastard! Why did he come to MC Design, he could have gone elsewhere – where she wasn't.

"Serena is a brilliant artist, she'll do the concept work, and Yaten will work with the technical side of the creating, integration and printing. Remember there is also a whole team of designers who are ready to get you what you want. We aim to please."

Serena silently cringed at how infomercial Melvyn sounded.

"That's reassuring to know," Darien replied coolly.

"You two are dismissed while we discuss the contract. Serena, here's the file," Melvyn said, handing her the manila file.

"Thanks, Mr. Clark," she said, taking it and quickly brushing past Darien to follow Yaten out.

As the door closed Serena sighed audibly, her heart thudding with adrenaline.

"You alright, Serena?" Yaten asked, tucking a strand of his frosted hair back.

"Peachy," She replied.

Yaten, though polite and gentlemanly, was very quiet and kept to himself. Serena didn't know him very well, but found him an excellent designer and respected him greatly. All the designers worked in a large office space with designated desks. Serena was so relieved to enter the room, the soft hum of chatting workers and machines a welcome meditation from the tense atmosphere in Mr. Clark's office.

"How'd it go?" Molly blurted quickly, grabbing Serena's sleeve, "Did we get it?"

Serena nodded mutedly, not trusting her mouth to form decent words.

"Oh ho ho!" Molly chucked in her distinctive laugh, "This is excellent. If we're lucky, he'll suggest our company to more people needing design work."

"Mmm-hmm," Serena muttered noncommittally, "Well, I'd best get to work." Serena said, flicking her laptop on.

"Yes, yes, of course. After all we want to show him that we are on the ball. What's his name again?" Molly asked, her face screwed in concentration as she tried to recollect his name.

"Marinelli," Serena said quickly.

"Yes, Mr. Marinelli, that's it," Molly repeated to reinforce into her mind, "Hey wasn't he the one who recently got married to that New York model?"

"Yes," Serena replied, gritting her teeth to refrain from attacking her employer's wife.

"Ooh! Here they come. Do some work," Molly said, striking a natural pose and shuffling the documents on Serena's desk.

"Good news Serena, Yaten," Mr. Clark said, "Mr. Marinelli has said he'll take you to 'Blue Shipping' to see the vicinity and gather images, isn't that generous."

"What!" Serena yelped with indignation, receiving a murderous glare from Mr. Clark and Molly.

"Don't worry. I will deal with all technicalities of this visit, _and_ I'll compensate for the personal time spent. View it as a holiday." Darien said smoothly in his sexy accent, "Are there any further issues that need to be discussed?"

"No, Sir," Melvyn said.

"Excellent," Darien replied, glancing at his wrist watch, "I'll be going then. Arrangements will be sent to you."

"Have a good day, Mr. Marinelli," Molly said breathily.

"You too," He replied, his gaze on Serena who glared back.

The minute the elevator closed Mr. Clark spun on her, "To my office. Now."

Serena didn't mind getting fired right now, despite financial woes, because right now it was looking like a golden ticket out of this mess. She rose and followed behind Mr. Clark, staring at his scrawny back.

"Sit," he instructed.

Serena chose the seat which Darien hadn't been in.

"What is your problem, Miss. Kingsley. This is the first time I've ever had an issue with you," Mr. Clark said patiently.

Serena stuttered for a moment as she thought of a plausible explanation. "I have a cat, Mr. Clark," Serena managed pathetically, sounding a hollow excuse in her ears.

"Really, how totally important," Mr. Clark said, patience dissipating to annoyance, "Need I remind you; you signed an employment contract that states that you'd agree to all project requirements. You managed to get a cat-sitter for your _vacation_, do it again, or take it to a cat shelter. There is a huge sum at stake. This is _my_ break for this business, you screw it up and I'll have you outta this place before you can say 'Kitty Litter'. Got it, you're on your last chance, Kingsley."

Serena's eyes widened to saucers. Never had placid, nerdy Melvyn Clark ever threatened her, the proposition must be so incredibly valuable to him.

"Now get out and do your job," Mr. Clark said, waving his hand impatiently.

Serena rose quickly and made a retreat from his office, feeling at the verge of tears. From there she rushed to her desk, using work to hide as she researched the past logo of 'Blue Shipping'. The company had an outdated website where she found the company ports to be in Dover, Liverpool and Cardiff in Wales. They brought in all sorts of goods and exported English products to the rest of the world.

With a rueful sigh, she began to compile her information, regretting being so selfish to her boss. This was their time to shine and here she was, ruining it for them because of bitterness. From then on she brought her chin up and vowed to do her best for MC Design.

000

Thanks for all the stella reviews. You guys are wonderful!


	3. Chapter 3

'It's hard to find the balance when you are in love.  
You're lost in the middle cause you have to decide between mind and heart…'

'Between Mind and Heart'

M. Cretu – Enigma

000

_**Chapter 3**_

000

Serena stared out of the private jet window, but there was nothing but darkness enveloping them, not even a star shone. The plane belonged to Darien who had chartered it to take them to Liverpool. Miserably, she drew her shoeless feet beneath her and snuggled into the chair, her mind going round in circles. Yaten was sitting on the other side of the jet, looking thoroughly absorbed in his laptop, propped on a table. They had only half an hour till the plane descended, which was a relief because Serena was bored stiff. However, she was also a put off, considering then she'd have to start working for Darien Marinelli.

Darien had made quick arrangements and, the day after, Mr. Clark had informed her a chaperone – a _chaperone_! – would be picking Yaten and her up from their homes that night. Of course, she'd panicked and rushed to her flat. She had hurried around all morning paying bills, lest she come home to no water or electricity, but the real time consumer was looking for someone to look after Luna.

Mrs. Bennet was unable to like before, because she was staying overnight at hospital to get her kidney stones lasered out. She eventually, in her moment of complete desperation (an hour before departure) managed to locate Mina, who begrudgingly took her, cussing about how it better not interrupt the romantic dinner she'd planned with Malachite to _woo _himSerena had buttered her up, promising to drop hints around Malachite in the future, and that Luna would just play with Artemis out of their way.

"Would you like a drink of champagne?" The flight hostess asked.

Serena looked up at the pleasant brunette and shook her hair, "No thanks, I don't drink."

"I can get you a non-alcoholic beverage, if you like, or a snack if you're hungry," He hostess suggested.

"No, thank you," Serena replied, giving her a gentle smile.

The woman then hustled off to Yaten. According to the digital clock, integrated into the wall, it was merely eight thirty and Serena was dead tired. Her eyes drifted down of their own accord, and she only awoke when the stewardess from before, tapped her shoulder and told her to buckle up.

It was easy running from the minute they stepped off the plane, all arrival documents sorted before they arrived, leaving them free to go straight to their accommodation. Darien wasn't kidding when he said vacation, because he had booked both Yaten and her into the five-star 'Blitz Hotel'. The place was something Serena had _never_ ever stepped foot in before, and she drunk it the beauty of the lobby. It was a little superficial, with its gold fittings and crystal chandelier, but amazing all the same.

"So, you're Mr. Mathieu and Miss. Kingsley, I presume," The front receptionist said. When they nodded he continued, "Mr. Marinelli sends his apologies at being unable to personally greet you, however he says he will in due time."

The receptionist was a small wiry man wearing black dress pants, shirt and waist coat. He moved quickly with a slight jitter and Serena got the impression he was like a trapped rat.

"I shall now escort you to your rooms. Your bags have already been taken up," He stated, walking briskly into the elevator, where they rose floor after floor.

They were on one of the highest storeys, which promised for some beautiful views that Serena was excited to see. Her room was 525, while Yaten, next door, was 527. It was merely a suit, a bedroom with a bathroom, but it was glorious and she didn't dare to know the price per night. She itched to try out the bubble bath, with its seated edges and water dispensers, but she was tired and settled for a nice hot shower instead.

Dressed in a pair of stripy winter pyjamas, Serena snuggled under the thick luxurious quilts where she promptly fell asleep.

000

Serena was forced to rise early the next morning, at seven o'clock, when room services phoned, telling her that the chaperone would be picking them up at eight to take them to 'Blue Shipping'. She'd gotten dressed quickly, and spent the rest of the valuable time preparing for the data collecting outing. She checked her digital SLR camera was ready, with a spare memory chip, battery and varying lenses. In a large shoulder bag she dropped in a drawing pad, pencils and her purse and was ready just as Yaten knocked on the door.

"Morning," She said brightly to Yaten.

"Good Morning, Serena," He said politely, escorting her to the lobby like the gentleman he was.

The chaperone was waiting at the front of the hotel, _talk about door to door service_ Serena thought as she slid into the warm interior of the limousine. Though out the whole trip to the harbour, Serena's eyes were glued to the scenery of the city, she'd never been to Liverpool before.

"So Yaten," Serena said, needing to break the silence, "What's the plan of action?"

"I have no idea," he replied truthfully, "Frankly, I don't like Mr. Marinelli organizing this whole trip. I feel like I've lost control."

It was then Serena felt a sort of kinship with Yaten forming. In many respects he was like her, quiet about his life and just living day to day, he didn't need copious attention or lots of excitement in his life.

"Funny. That's how I feel too," Serena agreed sadly, but her issues surrounding the trip were a whole different ball game.

"How about I do the inside and you do the outside?" Yaten suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Is that 'Blue Shipping'?" Serena asked, nose practically pressed against the glass.

"Must be," Yaten said, looking disdainfully from the window, "Not pretty is it."

The harbour was very industrial, over hung with large metal cranes; one was in action lifting a massive scarred container from the deck of one ship. As they drove past, Serena was glued to the men in their hard hats, changing position to the back of the limo until she lost sight of them. Those were the pictures Serena loved to take in her free time, people living their lives; it was the most fascinating photography concept in Serena's opinion. Of course one mans treasure is another man's poison, and she glanced at Yaten scowling.

"Something wrong?" Serena asked.

"I hate the pollution these places give off," He said.

"Fair enough," Serena replied.

They eventually stopped at a stout grey building baring 'Blue Shipping's original logo and previous management. The limo driver opened the door and showed them inside, where he dumped them with a handsome blond man in a grey suit and blue tie.

"Good Morning, you two are the designers, right?" He said, with a boyish grin.

Yaten made a noise of confirmation to which the blond man introduced himself as Andrew Reed, the new executive manager. Mr. Reed shook hands with Yaten as he introduced himself then turned towards her.

"And you, lovely lady, are?" Mr. Reed asked suavely. Oh yes, he was defiantly someone Darien would hire, Serena thought dryly.

"Serena Kingsley, it's nice to meet you Mr. Reed," taking his hand in a quick greeting.

"Please, let's dispense with formalities shall we," He interjected charmingly, holding her hand a little longer then necessary, "I'll take you on a brief tour of 'Blue Shipping' then leave you to do as you wish for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, Darien is yet to arrive from business elsewhere, but he said he will see you sometime, if not today."

Andrew started on the lowest floors, where people were seated diligently at large desks, working through paperwork of orders from clients. They were very proficient considering many of them were new staff.

"After Darien bought 'Blue Shipping' and I was made executive manager, it came to our attention at what a financial mess this place was. The last head accountant didn't keep detailed records, and there was profit missing from invoices. This is our new accountant, Merlyn Avery who is helping to decipher all the documents."

The middle aged woman looked up, offering a brief but friendly smile before dipping over her work again.

"The Liverpool branch is the head of 'Blue Shipping' and as you can see, it's out dated. We are moving to upgrade everything, which includes our image in the consumer's world. Image dictates a good percentage of our clients," He continued leading them through corridors and upstairs.

"At the moment we've just recruited new staff to the business, who we are training at the moment." He supplied indicating to the large group of people being instructed in a large lounge on the second story. "Along with finances, 'Blue Shipping' did not meet Health and Safety regulations. Before they work anywhere, whether in the offices or out in the ship yards, we give them detailed training. Though this is a profit loss for 'Blue Shipping' to bring in more employees, it means that hours aren't stretched and, in the long term, we have happier staff."

Very soon Serena began to turn off, finding the whole tour tedious and against her nature. Instead she trailed along a good few feet from Yaten and Andrew, looking out the windows aching to go outside.

The tour of the building took a good three-quarter's of an hour and by the time it was over, she was dying for a cup of tea at the workers cafeteria.

"What a snooze," She whispered to Yaten as she sipped her tea, her eye darting to Andrew to make sure he wasn't in earshot.

"I thought it was quite interesting, but not for me," Yaten answered truthfully, "Do you want some of this sandwich?"

Serena glanced at the bacon, lettuce and tomato sandwich and felt nauseous.

"Uh, no thanks," She replied.

"Alright you two. What are you planning for the rest of your time here?" Andrew said.

"Well, I want to do some photography outside, if that's alright, and Yaten, what about you?"

"I'll stick in here," Yaten answered.

"Excellent. Well, I can't let you out on the shipping dock by yourself, so I'll come with you. As for Yaten, you have free reign in 'Blue Shipping' office," Andrew permitted.

After dumping her shoulder bag in a safe place, Serena followed Andrew out equipped with her camera.

"That's a flash machine," Andrew admired.

"Thanks. It's a professional version, cost me an arm and a leg," She replied, gently supporting the camera from knocking about as she walked.

Andrew took her all over the vicinity, from the docks to the decks and Serena finally began to enjoy the visit. Serena didn't just collect design concepts for the project, but also used the opportunity for personal gain as she composed beautiful artistic pictures of the workers and equipment. As menial as the work was for the employees, they had no idea of how refreshing it was for Serena.

While Serena formatted an image, of one of the workers repairing a ships hull, a ringing phone broke through the steady sound of the worker's electric saw.

"Andrew Reed," Andrew said after he flicked his phone open, "Yes, yes, of course. I'll be right there."

When he replaced his phone back in his pocket, he turned to her and informed her that, unfortunately, they had to return back to head office.

"Did you get all the images you needed? If you need more time I can schedule something," He said sympathetically with a wave of his hand.

"No, I got more then enough images," She replied with a gentle smile, sweeping a blonde strand from her eyes.

"Would you be interested in coming to dinner with me tonight?" Andrew asked, in a more personal tone.

Serena looked at him and stuttered for a moment. She really didn't particularly feel up to it, but he'd been so nice and helpful, that she couldn't refuse, "Alright," She managed as they reached the office doors.

"Great! I'll pick you up at seven tonight, at your hotel. But I've got to go now," Andrew said, giving her a final stunning smile before spinning and jogging off to a waiting car.

000

Serena quickly glanced at herself in the hotel mirror. She hadn't really bought any clothing date wise, but she'd managed to conjure an outfit from what she had. She had chosen a light tan knit skirt, which curved over her hips and flared out to hang below the knee. Along with this, she wore a white blouse, brown ankle boots and a short wheat gold jacket. Casual but elegant in its own right.

Exactly on time, there was a knock on the door and Serena quickly slipped a final pin into her hair.

"Hi, Andrew," Serena said softly.

"Good evening, Serena," he replied, taking her arm once she'd closed the door, and leading her to a sporty looking BMW parked outside.

"Were you alright after I left you?" He asked as he brought the engine to life.

"Yaten and I packed it up afterwards, we both have tons of concepts for 'Blue Shipping's logo. It's just about us creating ideas and getting your input from here on."

"Excellent. Mr. Marinelli will be very pleased with the progress you've made," Andrew supplied, looking towards her and giving her a million dollar smile.

Serena watched the night outside, trying to keep track of where he was taking them. She felt slightly nervous at how fast he was going, but kept her mouth shut lest she sound like a nag. She had determined, in order to make getting over Darien easier, she needed to get back into the dating game and meet someone who would love her unconditionally. Then she'd see what puppy love they had shared and it wouldn't hurt anymore.

Andrew parked his car in front of a luminous restaurant called 'Stella' and, like a gentleman, opened her door to lead her into the restaurant. The restaurant wasn't exactly what Serena liked; it was severely contemporary, looking more like a night club, with its steel and bright lights, then somewhere just to eat in comfort.

The attendant at the door took them to an area secluded by steel panels, where he handed them menus. With one look at the prices Serena's face almost went green. Andrew didn't seem fazed by the ridiculous sums of money, ordering a sixty-five pound, bottle of chardonnay. He commenced his dinner choice smoothly, then the maître d' turned to her.

"Uh, I'll have a Caesars Salad and the Vegetarian Delight dish, please," Serena said.

"And you must try the dessert here, might I suggest the crème brulee," Andrew said.

"Alright," Serena reluctantly agreed, folding the menu and handing it back.

Andrew was a good-natured person to be with. They discussed all sorts of subject and Serena found he had a great sense of humour. However, she didn't get the butterflies in her stomach; it was like going out for dinner with a friend or brother not a love interest.

He was right about the crème brulee for it was delicious. It was during the dessert Andrew noticed she hadn't taken a single sip of the white wine.

"No, no I don't drink," Serena replied, "I just don't hold alcohol well."

"That's very commendable of you," Andrew admired, "I've never dated a non-drinker before, you're a rare species."

"My mother was a real lady, she said there was nothing more unattractive then a drunk woman," Serena said, but her true incentive was seeing her beautiful, fashion setting mother, drink herself to death when her marriage failed. It was enough to put Serena off alcohol for more then one life time.

"Smart woman, where is she now?" Andrew asked.

"Well, she passed away when I was 17," Serena answered.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up difficult times," Andrew interjected sympathetically.

"Actually, I think she's in a better place now," Serena said with a smile.

Andrew settled the bill, leaving a generous tip for the waiter, and drove her back to the hotel. Serena felt guilty about her lack of excitement for their date, and blamed it wholly on Darien. Andrew managed to walk her into the lobby before his cell phone rang with an urgent issue.

"Damn," He cursed, "I can't wait for management to settle down, they get all jumpy over nothing. I'll have to leave you here."

"That's alright, I had a great evening," Serena replied, "Thank you very much."

"Perhaps we'll do it again," He said intimately before tilting down to brush a kiss on her mouth, "Until then, have a good night."

"You too," and with that he was gone. Serena sighed as she watched his brisk departure.

"So, you were with Mr. Reed I see," Darien's deep timbre voice said, his hot breath touching her neck instantly informing her he was standing too close.

With a soft shriek, she jumped away, spinning on her intruder. He was dressed in a charcoal suit minus the tie, with his shirt open three buttons, giving him a casual, sexy but still incredibly elegant look.

"Why are you sneaking up on me!" Serena hissed harshly, her hand pinned to her fluttering heart.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked, turning the conversation around to make it seem she was in the wrong.

"That is none of your business," She snapped back snootily, pressing the elevator button.

"But you're mistaken – it is my business. Now tell me," He commanded.

"No," She countered instantly, marching into the elevator. There was a door man at the button panel, dressed smartly in a red outfit, to which Serena gave her floor number, ignoring Darien's presence.

It was easy to act nonchalance, fumbling in her handbag, checking her phone, finding her key, but she was aware of Darien's angry gaze upon her, which made her shake with fear inside. When she glanced at his refection in the mirror lined elevator, she felt her heart drop to the floor. His gaze was absolutely smouldering. He wasn't talking, to keep their conversation private from the elevator boy, but the youth seemed to sense the tension between them. In her mind she made a countdown of floors till she reached her own, _on your marks, get ready, go! _As soon as the door was open a crack for her to slide out, she was gone, walking, jogging then running to the safety of her room.

"Serena," He snarled as he knocked the key from her shaking hands, spinning her to meet his gaze.

He blocked off both exits, by placing his hands against the wall, then leant down to talk, his face rigid stone.

"I get off the plane, from business, and come her to see you, when I find you gone and no one knows where you went to," He whispered coldly, "I was worried."

"I was out by myself, I don't need you to watch me. I'm a grown woman with full rights to do what I want."

"Liar. I saw Andrew Reed with you. I saw him kiss you," He spat.

"Take a hike, Darien," Serena retorted frigidly, "I can do what I like."

"So you liked it,"

"Yes, I liked it," She exclaimed indignantly.

"See how you'll _love_ this," He said savagely, crushing his mouth to hers, in a brutal earth-shattering kiss.

Serena's head began to spin, all thoughts blasted from her mind in the moments of passion. She mewed softly against his lips, his tongue taking the opportunity to slide within her honeyed cavern. She was rich and sweet at the same time and he couldn't get enough. He wanted to feel her skin against his, touch all her sensitive areas and hear her making those mewing sounds that drove him crazy.

It was the moment Darien's large hand slipped beneath her shirt, cupping her ultra sensitive breast, she gasped and shoved away.

"No! This isn't right," She cried from her new location further down the corridor, "You're married for God's sakes!"

Darien stalked to her like a panther, the muscle in his jaw ticking with barely controlled emotion.

"Beryl is free to do as she likes, I don't care, it was part of the agreement when we married." He replied.

"So what -" Serena started glaring at him, "- does that make it right? No it doesn't."

"But this, what we have, _is_ right," He responded, his body mere inches from hers, "I love you."

Serena brought her arm back, before she could stop it, and slapped him so hard, needles of pain shot up her arm.

"_Your_ wife loves you. I saw that much on _your_ wedding day. I refuse to hurt her, like my dad did my mother. You chose Beryl, now live with it. I ca-can't be your mistress, it goes against everything I ever valued."

Serena did not feel the least bit sorry for the red handprint forming on his cheek. But she wished to sooth the ragged pain etched on his face. The wound on her heart opened up and began to bleed raw pain.

"Go back to your wife, Darien," Serena finished, all fight gone leaving her empty. Tears pooled dangerously in her eyes and she wiped them away quickly.

"You think this is over Serena?" He said in a dangerous tone, "You _are_ mine. If you see Andrew again I'll inform your boss about unprofessional behaviour and I'll fire Andrew."

"You wouldn't do that," Serena whispered, all colour leaving her face.

"Try me," He stated.

"For someone who claims love, you sure don't show it," She said.

"I love you so damned much it hurts, just remember that Serena," He concluded before spinning and stalking towards the elevator and out of sight.

When he left, Serena grabbed her key and rushed inside, just in case he returned. Within safety, her bones melted and she slumped to the floor, tears rushing hard and fast down her cheeks as she heaved pained sobs.

With a quick shower she slipped beneath her sheets. However she didn't manage to sleep due to the churning within her stomach and her terrible sadness consuming her. She had a fitful rest when sleep came, but some time early in the morning, a horrid ache started within her abdomen. She clumsily rolled from bed, to the bathroom, where her body ejected the small amount of dinner she managed to consume.

"Oh, God!" Serena whimpered, as she calculated her period. Last month she had a period, but it was light spotting and this month hadn't come yet. She assumed it was late due to stress, but now, along with the throwing up, it was looking incredibly like pregnancy.

Grabbing some jeans, shirt and jacket, she threw them on haphazardly and located her shoes. She rushed out the hotel and found a supermarket that opened at six in the morning. The minute the shop girl opened the door, Serena rushed in, heading to the women's isle and finding a pregnancy test. The rest was all a blur until she got to the hotel, where everything reverted into super slow mode.

Sitting on the toilet, Serena closed her eyes and prayed for help. Flicking an eye open, she took in the pregnancy test screen. There were two blue parallel lines going across and Serena grabbed the box.

With a finger running down the categories she located the 'double lines' and read the comment beneath.

_Congratulations! You are pregnant! Our tests are 97.9 percent accurate, but to be sure your baby is fine, arrange an appointment with your local doctor. From now on your life will never be the same!_

"Life will never be the same," Serena repeated to herself, shock settling in.

She dropped the test in the bin, and returned back to bed, her hand slipping down to her abdomen. The last time Darien and her made love was eight weeks ago. For two months, she didn't see a bump, but now she was looking she could see the tiniest rise in her waist. It was obvious now! She hadn't been interested in food, her moods had been out of it and she was very tired, which she all assumed was a result of her breaking heart.

"My baby," She said, testing the sentence, "My baby…I'm going to be a mommy."

Her hand slipped to cover her womb where a tiny life was growing. "I'm going to be a mommy," She reiterated hot tears of happiness forming.

"We might be stretched tight at times, and I have little experience with infants, but I'm going to be the best mommy I can possibly be," She talked to her child, "You're all I have now."

000

My speed typing has been severely compromised by acrylic nails I received today at a beauty salon. Let's just hope I get used to them and don't crack them off trying to do 70wpm on the keyboard. Thnxx V much for the reviews!

oni


	4. Chapter 4

'You gave me a sign  
That your love is still mine  
And I feel the fire burns inside me

Say it once more  
Say it for sure  
I hear your heart is calling out my name…'

--- Forbidden Love

Anggun

000

_**Chapter 4**_

000

Within the hour of touching down at Heathrow Airport, Serena rushed off to the public library and took out books on babies and pregnancy. With those, she snuggled into her couch, a crochet blanket swathing her shoulders and cup of tea at hand. Luna curled up on the couch with Serena's drawn up feet, resting her head against her mistress's thigh. Serena opened the first book (_P For Pregnancy!_) and began to read, determined to know exactly what was happening within her. Of course she didn't understand the technical terms such as zygote and endometrial lining, but found the book a big help in understanding why, at two month she was only just discovering her pregnancy. It came down to every woman is different.

Serena had dropped the sciences early in high school, and now she was realizing why she did. The whole concept of blood and gore was a big turn off to her; she was very squeamish and had fainted during a dissection class – sue her, everyone had their weakness. According to the books, by now her baby was the size of a bean with all its organs developed.

"Wow," Serena breathed to herself, "This is truly the ultimate work of art." Once again her hand strayed down to cup the tiniest bulge.

Despite her happiness, Serena was worried, distressed by her lack of size. She had done exactly as the pregnancy test stated, and had an appointment with the doctor for the next day, eight o'clock. She was scared, actually terrified something was wrong with her baby or she'd miscarriage. Even though it had been only two days since she discovered her pregnancy, this child meant more to her then anything in her life. She'd give anything just to have this baby.

Another book had informed her about how food affected her child. Serena started a strict regimen at that moment, creating a shopping list of healthy (and expensive) organic foods. If she wanted to give the best to her baby, she would start while it was still in the womb. The whole idea she was pregnant still hadn't settled in, but she knew she needed to be careful. As much as it pained her, she didn't want Darien to know. In her mind she foolishly created a beautiful image of them as a family. Darien smiling care freely at her, while she held their baby between them, but it was a delusion. She could never have that and quickly dismissed the idea, the familiar unhappiness clogging her throat.

Serena forced herself not to cry, she was fearful her sadness would smother her baby, and the baby had already suffered that for the past two months. No more, she wouldn't do that no more. The baby was worth more then Darien's love. She would also hide her pregnancy from the girls, in case Darien found out through them.

Then came the other debate whether it was a girl or a boy. Serena didn't mind either, as long as the child was healthy. She'd already started a list of possible names, but hadn't felt any of them were right for her child, so she'd continue looking. Knowing she was giving life was a wonderful concept, but the morning sickness sucked. It didn't just limit itself to the morning, but lunch, dinner and evening as well. _The First Mothers Guide _had said it was a defence to stop the mother from gaining weight too early in pregnancy.

"Oh Luna, I'm gonna be a mommy," She told her cat for the numerous time. Serena was a terrible secret keeper and ached to tell the girls, so she resorted to confiding to her cat.

As she tickled Luna's up turned head, there was a brutal knock at the door. Serena's eye darted to the clock, silently wondering who was coming this late at night. Gathering her books, she shoved them under the couch, suspecting it to be one of the girls, and headed to the front door. Opening it, Serena eyes widened as she saw Beryl Marinelli filling up her shabby door way in all her magnificence. She was so incredibly tall, Serena felt like a tiny insignificant ant, which gave Beryl a distinct advantage.

"Oh! Um, hello Mrs. Marinelli, um how can I help you?" Serena asked tentatively.

"Don't play coy with me, little girl," She hissed pushing her way into Serena's dingy flat.

After Serena closed the door, Beryl grabbed her chin with her scarlet tipped fingers, digging her nails into her skin as she looked closely into Serena's face. At the close proximity, Serena analysed Beryl as Beryl was doing to her. _Her roots are showing_ Serena thought with an insatiable urge to giggle.

"I don't know what he sees in you," Beryl spat, "You're white as a fish and look like a messy child." She continued regarding her paint splattered jeans and huge men's shirt, also splattered in many colours.

Beryl was dressed to kill in a short red skirt and a cropped business style jacket, which was buttoned under her abundant breasts so they spilled out, barely covered by a low burgundy top. Around her neck, wrists, fingers and ears she was decked out in gold and rubies, which glinted with malevolence like her emerald eyes.

"You know how despicable it is to be having sex with your husband who calls out _your_ name!" She shrieked, poking her finger into Serena's shoulder.

Serena was speechless and afraid, her hand automatically seeking to protect her tiny bump.

"You are nothing but a dirty little whore who preys on married men. I never knew who this 'Serena' was until I found documents of you in Darien's desk. You were why he was so determined to get to Liverpool," She spat bitterly.

"Look, Dar-Mr. Marinelli and I have nothing between us," Serena said, doing her best to defuse the situation.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Beryl bellowed, "I know about you, I stole the disgusting picture of you from Darien's pocket!"

With that she pulled a crumpled picture from her red skin purse. Serena numbly took it and looked at herself, in those blissful months of Italy before the truth was discovered. It was a terribly intimate picture, one a lover would take, of Serena sitting in front of a sunset, smiling over her shoulder inches from the camera. The colour vanished from Serena's face and she swallowed.

"He didn't tell me he had a fiancé or else I would have just left. I didn't want to go to Liverpool but my boss would have fired me. Please there is nothing-"

"Don't make yourself the victim here you filthy bitch. He's _my_ husband," She snarled inches from Serena's face, "_Mine!_" She reinforced, gripping the front of Serena's shirt and pulling her up.

"You're nothing compared to me, midget, I have a figure and real beauty. You're a short, curve-less and plain. You live in this shit hole and I live in a palace. I have plenty money and I've seen your bank statement-" She paused with a mocking bark of a laugh, "– and it's pitiful."

Serena yelped as Beryl buried her hand into her hair, gripping painfully hard, "Understand this, you s-_lut_," She said in a dangerous low voice, "Don't you _dare_ come near my husband again. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Serena whispered meekly, trying to keep calm to prevent further infuriating the red-headed banshee.

"**Do you understand!"** Beryl yelled, wrenching and jerking at Serena's hair viciously.

"YES!" Serena screamed back, instantly being released so that she almost fell over.

"Good," Beryl said, removing long strands of blonde hair from around her fingers and rings. "It would be too much to hope never seeing you again, because of my new sister-in-law, but we'll make it as minimal as possible. Tell anyone about this visit and you're in trouble."

With that Beryl spun and left out the door, leaving Serena no opportunity to clear her name. But Serena was beyond caring at that point and burst into tears at the shock. The confrontation was merely a couple of minutes, but had frightened her beyond comprehension.

"Hush little baby," Serena said, afraid of the consequences, "Everything's alright."

To help calm down, Serena went upstairs to continue on her new series of art, again pouring all the pent up energy into it. Serena understood Beryl had every right to be angry at her husband's emotional infidelity, but maybe she could have talked to Darien about it.

But then, it wasn't like he listened to her anyway.

000

"Alright, Miss. Kingsley," The friendly nurse said, "If you could just sit lie on this and Dr. Lake will be with you in a moment."

"Thank you," Serena mumbled as she lay down on the doctor's bed.

The doctor came through, a middle aged man with thinning grey hair, "So you're Miss. Serena Kingsley," He said referring to his clip board, "And you're here for a pregnancy inspection, correct?"

Serena nodded mutedly and he continued, "Well, firstly, congratulations on the pregnancy. If you could just move your top from your stomach we'll start with the ultrasound. Be warned, the gel is cold."

Serena felt her skin recoil from the cold, blue tinted gel, anxiety, love and adrenaline washing through her. The doctor sensed her excitement and offered a supportive smile.

"Your first child, I presume," He said kindly.

Serena nodded vigorously, watching as he pressed the scanning device to her near flat belly.

"Um Doctor Lake, I'm really small for two months, is something wrong with my baby?" She blurted with concern.

With his eye fixed on the ultrasound screen he replied, "Your baby looks healthy to me. See there's the heart-"

"Oh my god it's fast," Serena responded instantly with immediate anxiety. The spot on the grey screen pulsed rapidly and she glanced expectantly at the doctor.

"Relax Miss. Kingsley, babies have faster heart beats then we do. As for your question, being your first pregnancy it can be less obvious and considering you're a small woman it's not abnormal for you to have a smaller bump. Just continue to eat healthy and get regular check ups."

"Thank god," Serena sighed, for the first time feeling the tension leaving her.

"Your baby is in fine health," He said, "I'll have a copy made of the ultrasound if you like."

"Yes please," Serena said as he cleaned the gel from her stomach.

Serena glanced at her watch while she settled the bill, knowing she was pushing time with the appointment. Catching a taxi she hurried to MC Design where she couldn't keep her mind off her baby. It was her little secret and she rested her hand over the bump constantly, reassuring herself that everything would be alright.

"Melvyn wants to see you, Serena," Molly said leeching onto Serena as soon as she walked through the door.

Serena nodded, a sudden feeling of cold drenching her from head to foot. It was her first day back since the trip to Liverpool. Did Darien tell Melvyn about her 'unprofessional' behaviour with dating Andrew? God no! She needed the money; she needed to save for her baby, needed the money to start a university account, and needed it for a deposit for a new baby-safe home. Licking her suddenly dry lips, Serena redirected towards Melvyn's office, knocking tentatively as she entered his headquarters.

"Good Morning, Serena," Melvyn said jollily, a fresh flush coating his cheeks, "I received a call from 'Blue Shipping' at how proficient Yaten and yourself were. You've done well Serena. Now you'll be working the logos and concepts. No slagging off."

Serena nodded, "Absolutely, Sir."

"Good," Melvyn replied, "Now off you go. Time is money."

Serena tabbed today as one of her most memorable. She was pregnant, her baby was healthy and she still had a job! Starting her laptop she began to sort through her images, burning herself a CD of the artistic images she wanted to keep.

From her shoulder bag her phone began to sing its tune. Fumbling in within its depth, Serena found her phone and answered.

"Hello," Serena said.

"Hey Sere!" Mina shrieked brightly, "The girls and I haven't seen you in ages. Get to the Crown Arcade fourish today."

"Alright, I'll see you there then but Mr. Clark can see me if I'm not careful so I'd best start working now. I'll see you tonight, alright." Serena answered in a quick burst, slumping in her chair to conceal her activities.

"Ciao doll," Mina said, before breaking the connection.

Serena shook her head with a happy smile and began to format concept images. She spent most of the day doing that, then printed them off and placed them in a manila file with a neat 'Concepts One' printed on the top. Mr. Clark would then send them off to 'Blue Shipping' and Mr. Marinelli, who'd choose the ones they liked and send back with comments to improve what they wanted. Yaten had already finished his first concepts half an hour ago. Serena hoped that they would select her concept as this meant she got a bigger commission. To be unbiased, MC Design would send the concepts nameless which was a relief to Serena. She'd hate to lose because of bad blood.

Gathering her bag, she waved goodbye to Molly and left, catching a taxi and rushing home where she was promptly sick. She couldn't wait for the second trimester so she could get some energy back and didn't need to suffer morning sickness, which was a real dampener on pregnancy. She changed her formal skirt and jacket for a pair of worn jeans and large jersey that hang low on her thighs.

When she got to the Crown Arcade, at four fifteen, the girls were all waiting there at the usual table with their orders. Serena slid into the booth next to Lita.

"Hey," Serena said.

"Hiya girl," Mina greeted, "Chocolate shake?"

"Um, no I thought to try something different today. I'd quite fancy one of those fruit shakes," Serena said.

"Oh my god! A revolution is occurring. Where is the real Serena?" Raye exclaimed.

"I've gained three pounds," Serena lied as an excuse, "A moment on the lips a lifetime on the hips."

"Well it looks like you need to gain another three pounds," Lita said, inspecting her petite friend with a disapproving frown, "I can see your bones."

"I think you look fine," Amy interjected, her hand brushing lint from her coat lapel.

Serena shrugged and gave her order to the teenage waitress. It was an odd picture to see five grown women, two of which were wearing severe business suits, sitting in a teenage arcade. However, it was their gathering spot and they were known customers in the slightly tacky place.

"Alright, girls," Raye said, gaining all their attention, "This year, instead of a small Christmas get together, Beryl has insisted on something big."

"How big?" Mina asked, that special sparkle glittering in her eye.

"Big," Raye answered simply.

"So are we having it at your house?" Serena asked, referring to one of the Marinelli mansion's out in London country side.

"No, it's bigger then that. Think…posh ball," Raye replied with a wave of her hand.

"Wow, that big, huh. I'm so glad I'm not arranging it then," Serena said, taking the fruit drink from the attendant and having a hearty sip.

"Well, that's why we're talking about it. It's _our_ tradition so I think it's only fair _all_ of us put some effort in."

"Raye's right," Amy supported, "Besides, it would be nice to have something extra special this year."

"Alright, well I'll arrange the catering things," Lita said.

"Amy can be the treasurer," Raye nominated, "Darien's given me a good couple thousand to organise this. It's not just going to be a personal affair anymore. It's also going to be a business playing field."

"Ooh let me do a theme!" Mina said, excitement glittering in her eyes.

"No themes," Lita interjected, "Theme balls are stupid."

"No they're not!" Mina argued, "My theme balls aren't anyway."

"What would you know, you're a journalist," Lita pointed out.

"Alright, alright!" Raye interrupted, raising her hands to break the argument, "Jeeze and I thought Serena and I were bad. Mina you can do a theme, but it can't be stupid."

Serena continued to sip her shake, finding the chunks of fruit less enjoyable then a chocolate shake.

"Serena, you're doing invitations and design work," Raye said.

"Aww," Serena protested, "I do that everyday."

"So you'll be super good at it," Raye snapped.

"Then what are you doing?" Serena shot back.

"_General _supervision," she replied haughtily.

"General what what?" Lita said.

"That's the biggest crock and bull I've ever heard," Serena protested.

"No it's not, in fact it's one of the _most_ difficult jobs of them all because I have to adapt to all your delegations," Raye defended.

"Whatever," Serena muttered, sipping her straw with vigour till she got a brain freeze.

"But if Beryl insisted this, what she doing?" Amy asked in her in her ever calm and logical voice.

"Get this, girls," Raye said, "She's the _hostess_."

"Talk about taking the credit," Lita grumbled with a disgruntled flick of her chestnut hair.

"Yeah well," Raye said with a roll of her eyes, "Darien's money is her money and he's paying for it."

Amy snorted out of character, causing all the girls to look at her incredulously.

"And you fell for it Raye, well I'm surprised, I would have thought you would have fought a good fight before giving up, after all Cause Trouble is your middle name," Amy said, taking a sip of her black coffee.

"Hey, have you seen her finger nails?" Raye started, "besides how do you know if I didn't give a good fight, huh?"

Amy looked at her, pushing her chic glasses back up her nose, "You already answered with your defensiveness."

"Ooh go Amy! Go Amy!" Mina began to sing.

"Stick a cork in it Mina," Raye instructed.

"Don't worry, Raye, don't be ashamed of admitting weakness, us humans suffer it all the time," Lita said.

"Don't listen to them Raye," Serena interrupted, "She'd probably ruin the whole thing anyway."

"You're right, Meatball Head, and as I'm Darien's PA, I don't accept anything mediocre," Raye said.

"Hey watch it with the Meatball Head, I'm on your side," Serena replied exasperatedly.

"This is one screwed up day," Lita said, "Amy growing a sharp set of teeth, Mina and I arguing about things that don't involve hunks and Serena and Raye joining sides."

"Let's get back on topic," Raye interjected, "Serena, you've got to get the invitations out soon. I have a guest list of Marinelli business partners and we have to decide who we want to come."

That familiar rolling feeling within Serena's stomach occurred. Quickly she put her drink down, telling the girls she needed the bathroom before rushing off. She made it just in time, locking a cubicle door and wrenching up the entire shake. Serena shuddered at the disgusting taste, balancing herself against the cubical wall as she fought to control her dizzy head. Flushing the toilet, Serena splashed water on her pale face and returned back to the girls.

"I'm going to get going," Serena said, "I'll start those invitations tonight and, hopefully, by the weeks end, I'll give you the prototype for printing. If you've decided the theme, Mina, please tell me so I can bring it into my invitations."

The girls gave a chorused 'see you later' and Serena caught a taxi home. It had been a long but good day, and she trudged upstairs to continue her paintings.

000

Darien sat in his mansion office, his leather chair drawn up in front of the roaring fire, which was the only light source in the room. The flickering light of the flames cast eerie shadows on his face, emphasizing the drawn expression on his handsome features. In his hand he held a crystal glass of scotch, the amber liquid glowing in the light.

Never had Darien Marinelli ever felt so debilitated in his life. He felt on the executioner's block, watching the woman he loved falling away from him, and it was killing him.

"Serena…" He whispered, bringing his third scotch up and draining it.

As he placed the cup back on his armrest, he took a picture and held it in a two hand grip as if afraid to lose it. His eyes glittered under the harsh fire light and he gently caressed the jaw of the radiant blonde in the picture. She was dressed in a soft blue sundress and light cardigan, her hair tumbling down her back. He remembered that day; it had been the end of summer, almost autumn, and Serena had been with Raye and her old school friends to help harvest the last of the grapes on his personal orchard.

The meeting had been a rough one, with Serena barrelling into him and causing him to lose business documents to the greedy wind. He'd called her a clumsy klutz with no sense of direction and instead of backing down, she had yelled back her own insults, tossing clumps of grapes at him.

He smiled as he reminisced, the action making him look younger and boyish. However, memories wouldn't sustain the relief for long, because reality soon came knocking. Of course, at the time, he was engaged to Beryl Ravée, which was an arrangement between Beryl's father and himself. Mr. Ravée knew Beryl didn't have a business bone in her body, and with no business heir, they'd come to an agreement that if Darien married Beryl, he would inherit the massive oil company.

Once he met Serena, he couldn't stop thinking of her and when Raye insisted he take Serena to dinner, to apologise for his 'ridiculous' attitude, he agreed easily. Serena captivated him with the simplicity and innocence she had for life, her vivacious manner and loyalty amazed him, the patience and care for others touched him. By the time she'd discovered his engagement and vanished, it was too late, for he'd already fallen in love.

His favourite picture, of the golden, pink streaked horizon bathing her skin, was stolen. And he knew it was stolen for it was always kept in his wallet, no one ever touched his wallet, and now it was gone.

He wanted to keep the relationship going, despite his marriage, because he was selfish. He'd never experienced love before and he didn't want to lose it. He hadn't expected Serena to do a full frontal rejection, but looking into her past he should have been more sensitive. Sensitivity wasn't one of his fortes. Business had made him a hard man. Serena spent most of her teens in a custody battle, her mother being worn down till death. On her mother's departure, Serena refused to live with her adulterous father and was sent into foster care for a year until she was eighteen.

He'd tried to scare her away from men, but knowing that commendable strength, she'd over come all obstacles. It was absurd that he was acting like the betrayed victim, because Serena wasn't his to keep, but he couldn't help it. He now understood the expression love hurts, because a dull aching hole had formed within his chest that only Serena could fill.

When he met with Raye, whenever he could, he'd ask about how her life was going. To which she'd rant on until she came onto her friends. Sometimes Raye would only briefly talk about Serena, which drove him crazy as he _needed_ to know if Serena was alright. Sometimes he would strategically drop hints and she'd go on forever about 'Meatball Head'. He was aware of Serena's bad financial record, how she teetered on a fine line month from month and this bothered him immensely. The girl didn't have an ounce of self-preservation. He'd taken the opportunity to generously pay Serena compensation for her trip to Liverpool, satisfied it was enough to keep her going for a while, but not enough that she rejected it as some type of bribery.

As of that moment, Darien had no idea of what to do. He wanted Serena with him, but every time he tried to talk rationally, emotions such as love and passion screwed him up. In brief, he short circuited every time Serena was in the vicinity. It was preposterous! He was accomplished man, well known for his outstanding public speaking, yet she turned him into a spluttering boy.

Beryl was the perfect wife for him; beautiful, successful, famous, rich…the list went on forever. But she left Darien empty. She, in many respects, was like him, cold, crass and obstinate. Serena and him were total opposites, black and white, oil and water, and that's what he craved! She put colour in his life, like the artist she was, and he was damned if he'd lose her.

The only thing that gave him some reassurance, was knowing Serena loved him back too.

000

PA – Personal Assistant if anyone doesn't know.

P for Pregnancy! The First Mothers Guide aren't real books, so don't go hunting in the library because you won't find 'em.

Finally, thanks for the tremendous reviews! **If you're an author**, think about updating your fics so I can enjoy being the reader too

Thnx again. You guys rock. oni isis.


	5. Chapter 5

'I love you always forever  
Near or far, closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you…'

I love you always forever

--- Donna Lewis

000

_**Chapter 5**_

000

Darien gave a final lift of the heavy weight and placed it on its stand. His breath was hard from the severe workout, beads of sweat making their way across his naked torso, but it felt good. Keeping busy helped to detract from the pain he was in. Walking to the large windows of the exercise room, he placed his hand against the wall and gazed into the pitch black night. It was raining lightly outside, the water crying down the glass as he viewed the dreary English country before him. It was so hard! So hard to be close to where she was, and not be with her.

Serena.

What was she doing now? Doing her art? Sleeping in bed? Was she thinking of him? The hand by his side clenched in a tight fist. He was leaving tomorrow evening, for a committee meeting the next day in Italy concerning their investments. Usually he couldn't wait to get to his homeland, especially when he was stuck in monotonous England, however now he'd do anything to stay. His fantasy was to march to Serena's flat, sweep her off her feet and take her far away so they could be together.

With a final glance into the dark night, towards London, he turned and left towards his room for a shower. He spent a great deal of time just standing beneath the hot jets, his arms anchoring him against the tiled wall, trying to meditate for the upcoming meeting. But his mind kept swaying to Serena.

When they had dinner, to apologize for his atrocious behaviour, somehow they got off topic and began to rile each other in a heated debate about art. At the time he thought art was the easy path for people, something that didn't require any _real_ skills. Of course, Serena was very offended by this and contradicted him with an impressive knowledge of artists who'd contributed significantly to the world. She, in fact, went as far as to say that business men like him were boring with no passions, lives or interests. That handsome smile flickered on his face, and how wrong she was! They didn't manage to get past the main course when he called her a flake, to which she retaliated lifting the table cloth and everything – food, wine, cutlery, glasses – landed on his lap in a wicked mess.

He was furious that she'd made him look like a fool, again, and after tossing some bills to the waiter, had gone after her. His intention was to get revenge and, as she stomped through the quaint marine village back to the house her friends were renting, he swept her up and dumped her in the freezing centreville fountain. When Serena hadn't risen to the surface he got concerned, which she took to her advantage, grabbing his dangling tie as he bent to check. Naturally, he fell on top of her and they ended up in a tangle of limbs in the water. When they rose, she couldn't touch the bottom of the deep fountain, her frumpy men's clothes not helping in anyway. He'd acted on instinct, grabbing her and holding her close against his body, where she moulded and fitted snugly to his contours. They'd remained like that panting, beneath the glittering stars, pressed together in the freezing fountain. It was that moment he realized that she actually had a body beneath the men's wear. The hard buds of her nipples pressed against his chest, her waist very tapered beneath his hands and long blonde hair floating around them, long lost of its securing pencil.

It was a magical moment, Serena's head tilting up to look at him, her lips parted and sensuous. He couldn't resist, claiming them in a hard passion filled kiss, thoroughly tasting her sweetness. To his delight she responded, with the most adorable sexy mews, wrapping her arms around his neck and fervently exploring him.

His eyes closed as he relived the moment, his member stirring in response. She challenged him intellectually, spat back insults and had a passion that exploded with him. It was a fairytale night.

Switching the shower off, Darien wrapped a plush navy towel around his hips, shaking his mane of thick hair so that the water flicked around the large room. As he stepped into the master bedroom, he found Beryl upon the royal blue bed, wearing red lingerie and a flowing sheer dressing gown. At his entrance, Beryl slid off the satin surface and strutted towards him, her green eyes reflecting hungry desire.

"Enjoy yourself?" She purred, her eyes slipping from his heavily muscled chest to his narrow hips where the towel rested.

Beryl slipped the sheer gown from her shoulders, her hands rising to his chest where she traced the delicious muscles. If he didn't have such a brain, he still could have made a fortune being a model. Brazenly Beryl began to lick the water slipping down his skin, her hand seeking the towel which she ripped off. Her hand wandered down south and he shuddered as Beryl's hand closed around his taunt flesh. They'd have sex tonight, like every night, but it was only an act and he felt nothing. She was merely a body he used, and as they climaxed he'd close his eyes and pretend that it was Serena.

"Come on Darien," She murmured, pushing him back against the bed where he fell.

He watched through impassive eyes as she stalked him like a cat, hips swaying, breasts bouncing and skin flashing, then she pounced. He was in for a long night.

000

Serena woke with a start, the phone ringing through her silent flat with its shrilling shriek. With disgruntled curses, Serena got out of her warm bed, disturbing Luna in the process as she made her way to the hall.

"Hello," She said with a sleep laced voice.

"Serena, where the hell are you?" Raye shrieked, "You're supposed to have met us at the arcade to arrange the ball, where the hell are you?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry Raye," Serena offered sympathetically, "But it's Saturday and I'm dead tired. I'll talk to you another time, see you." Serena finished, ignoring Raye's splutters and threats of what would happen if she put the phone down.

She was too tired to care and, once the phone was disconnected, she dragged her heavy feet back to bed, snuggling under to resume her sleep. She was aware of her cell phone ringing, but she ignored it and allowed the darkness to re-consume her. It was only when she felt someone impatiently shaking her was she roused back from sleep.

"Get up, you lazy Meatball Headed dork!" Raye seethed through her teeth, "We all got up so you can too!"

Serena looked at the angry, violet eyed beauty and cursed her luck.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up," Serena muttered, grabbing a pair of jeans and a top.

When she was changed, she could smell the scent of coffee permeating her flat and she felt repulsed by it. In the lounge the girls were spread out, each holding a mismatched mug of the peculated coffee. Serena sent a silent prayer of thanks for placing the pregnancy books in the cupboard the night before, or else she'd have a quite a time trying to explain why she had twenty volumes of the same topic.

"Want a coffee?" Mina asked from behind one of her chipped counters.

"No thanks, I'll have tea," She said, grabbing a bag and placing it in a large colourful mug.

"Well, you surprise me, Serena," Lita said, "Your fridge actually has food in it and it's not crap."

"I know, I surprise myself sometimes, looks like those long health lectures actually got through," Serena answered, taking a slip of her hot tea.

"Since you've got the ingredients, how about I whip you up an omelette while you show the girls those invitations," Lita suggested, already pulling out the carton of free-range eggs.

"I'd never pass up the opportunity for someone else to cook, you know that," Serena answered.

While Lita got a frying pan, cussing about its neglect in the dusty shelf, Serena got her laptop and placed it on her tiny coffee table.

"Alright, so Mina told me she was doing an astral theme, which I like by the way, so this is what I have," Serena said, handing Raye a regal invitation portraying an old fashioned sepia map of the world. As Raye opened this, there was an 'oooh' from the girls as the inside showed all the planets around the sun like a pop-up book. It was one of the best pieces of work Serena had ever done.

"I like it!" Mina said, enthusiastically, "It's perfect. Classy but not childish, you know what I mean?"

"Refreshing in this old style," Amy supplied taking the invitation and inspecting it, "I like the metallic colours, so Leonardo DaVinci."

"It will do," Raye said with a pleased tone to her voice.

"Let me see," Lita said from the stove, to which Mina flashed to her, "Nice." She supplied.

"I have the quota here," Serena said, digging in her file for the sheet, "Depends on what quality you want."

"Marinelli's only want the best, so it will be high quality," Raye responded instantly.

"Alright," Serena replied, jotting it down on a pad, "I'll have them printed with the guests and, from experience, these printers will have them ready to send in about two days."

"Can I have that," Amy asked, taking the receipt and glancing at it.

"Lita, what foods have you decided?" Raye asked.

"Well," Lita started, handing Serena her omelette on a hideous plate she'd bought on sale, "I have the wines ready to be tested by you girls, exception of Serena the boozer snoozer, and I have finger foods that you can try out. I'll be making them on…" Lita trailed off, her nose wrinkling as she thought of an approximation, "Tomorrow? If that's alright. I have to pre-order mass foods so the sooner we do this the better."

Raye nodded in agreement.

"And I," Mina stated, her chest puffing up, "Managed to book the Banqueting House at Whitehall, prestigious or what. Of course it's gonna be expensive, especially since it's a late booking, so get your check book ready Amy."

"The Banqueting House in Whitehall?" Serena repeated, her eyes sparking, "Whitehall was built sometime in the fourteenth century and has amazing art."

"Yes, yes and I'm sure the pictures are lovely," Mina said with an impatient wave of her hand, "I have a sketch here of my decorations for the place. Since it's already a fab room, I won't need to do much, add a couple stars and a Christmas tree, then we'll be sorted."

"I knew you'd get bored of doing a theme," Lita said, "Besides, what's this?" She asked, pointing to a twig in a pot, "is that supposed to be the Christmas tree?"

"Why yes it is Lita," Mina replied sweetly, venomously glaring back.

"Let's not bitch quite yet girls, we need to get onto _serious _issues now," Raye interrupted before a full battle ensued.

"Oh, I thought we had it all. Invitations, location, food," Amy said, ticking off the subjects on her fingers, "What else is there?"

"We have to buy some dresses," Raye replied, looking incredulously at the short-haired woman.

"No, I don't want to go shopping for clothes," Serena whined, rolling up in her threadbare couch.

"Tough luck, girl," Mina said, "Now pull on some shoes and let's high tail it. We've lost valuable time already."

Serena groaned and slipped on a pair of socks, along with some ankle boots and a jacket. Raye and Mina had bought their cars, and Serena slid into the front seat of Mina's BMW convertible, while Lita and Amy went with Raye.

Serena was hostile the whole shopping trip, refusing to try any clothing, not just because she was pregnant but she was in a bad mood as well. They had gone to a very expensive and prominent tailor shop, the sales ladies swarming the girls, exception of her, casting sceptical glances at Serena in her average street wear. Serena personally thought they should be grateful considering they didn't have a single paint splatter upon them. Very soon, the nimble assistants were pulling gowns from all over, handing them to the girls who paraded them to Serena's artist's eye.

"Raye, pastels don't work with you," Serena said from her bench in the dressing room, "It makes you look all wishy washy in my opinion."

Raye went back to her changing cubical and Lita came swaggering out. Serena tilted her head side from side.

"Well?" Lita prompted.

"The sweet heart neckline looks good on you, but the colour is too harsh," Serena said, "Better luck next time."

When Mina replaced Lita, Serena snorted, "Capital letter T-A-C-K-Y, there is nothing much more to say." Serena said, wincing at the bright gold dress that clung to Mina's figure like cellophane and made her tan look orange.

It went on like that, only Lita and Amy getting past Serena's inspection. Amy had gotten a sassy blue number, with elegant satins, clean lines and quite a few daring cuts. Amy had blushed profusely at the choice, saying it would exploit her, but the dress was sweet and sexy. Lita had selected an off the shoulder rich, red tinted chocolate dress of chiffon. Opposed to her usual green that made her youthful, the brown brought out the colour in her auburn hair and beautiful skin. The swathes of cloth emphasized her wonderful hourglass figure, and then flowed into a rippling skirt with a very generous slit in the front. She looked super hot in it.

They paid for the dresses, Serena silently wincing at the terrible prices. But both girls were very pleased with what they got, so Serena kept her mouth shut.

"Well, that stinks," Mina said, passing a disgruntled look to Serena, still pining over the tacky insult, "I didn't get anything."

"Speak for yourself!" Raye muttered.

"Chill, there are still plenty of shops to visit, there's a good chance you'll find something," Serena piped in, feeling more cheerful now it was afternoon, which meant the prospect of lunch.

They'd stopped at a small, French style café, the girls ordering coffee while Serena got a flash panini stuffed with vegetables and chicken. Refuelled and recharged, the girls started a new battle in mission: find dress, Mina incredibly determined not to go home empty-handed. Serena dallied around, dropping into a book store with Amy where she checked up the comic section. Serena itched to grab her purse and buy the latest issue of 'Sailor V Adventures' but resisted, basing what she spent now on necessity rather than wants. Serena pouted with annoyance though. This week Sailor V was battling a new enemy and doing her best to resume a normal life with a new love interest. Damn them for putting the comics in packaging, then she could have just read it in the store. Clever people, she thought mournfully.

Amy had bought a couple text books. One look at them and Serena gagged. _History of the English Language, Encyclopaedia of Jargon _and_ Our Latin Roots. _Serena ended up lugging them out the shop.

Mina was beginning to become incredibly cranky due to her bad shopping luck, which they tried to remedy by dropping into a shoe store. But the only pair she liked was too small, making the situation worse. Raye didn't have much luck either, all the dresses that had the right cut were in the wrong colour, and all the ones with the right colour were the wrong cut.

"Well at least three of us are happy," Serena said to liven up the two sulking women.

"How can you be happy?" Raye snapped, "You don't have a dress either. And yeah, maybe you didn't want to go shopping, but you're going to have to sooner or later then you won't be quite so chirpy when you can't find the right thing."

"Maybe you'll find something in Italy," Lita suggested, as they came to the cars.

"Doubt it," Raye huffed cynically.

This time Amy went with Mina, while she and Lita were in Raye's car. However, when they missed the turn towards Serena's flat, alarm shot through her.

"Where are we going?" Serena asked casually, foreboding the answer she was about to receive.

"Marinelli Mansion of course," Raye answered smoothly.

"Why?" Serena asked.

"Why not?" Raye asked, casting a questioning look.

"No reason. Just don't like Darien," Serena answered nonchalantly, but her heart thumping within her chest. In her mind she prayed that she wouldn't see Darien, but her heart lifted and began to beat with the never waning passion whenever he was in context.

As Raye's car pulled through the massive wrought gates, Serena began to feel a weight upon her head, and leant back in her chair to combat the sudden dizziness. The amazing mansion was perched on a hill, like the palace it was, the premises always pristine and magnificent. There was a glorious huge fountain in the centre round-about of the driveway, which briefly brought memories back of _that_ night. In all, it exactly resembled a fairytale stereotype, and Serena felt like a princess drawn in a carriage, or four wheel drive to be exact.

"Well, looks like you're in luck," Raye said brightly, "His Ferrari isn't out here, so he must be gone."

Serena gave an internal sigh of relief, allowing her eyes to draw down for a moment to control her stress.

"Come on girl, what's holding you?" Mina said, after wrenching Serena's door open.

Serena quickly got out the car, letting Mina hook onto her arm and drag her up the steps to Marinelli Mansion. The inside never ceased to amaze her. Unlike the other girls, who didn't bat an eyelash, Serena always found that the place just too much for her to take in.

The foyer of the house was made of sleek marble and, at the end, there was a gigantic staircase with decorative scroll hand rails. Raye had stayed at this mansion when she went to school here, and despite living in a flash apartment, she alternated between both feeling a 'connection' to the place. However, Serena knew the truth that Raye loved her brother to bits, even though she vehemently rejected the claims with death threats.

There was one butler that the girls were all accustomed to. Everything about him reeked stereotypical butler, from his name, Fredrick, to his little moustache. It was actually quite comical and never ceased to amuse Serena.

"Miss Raye, shall I get you and your guests beverages?" He asked in his ever polite manner.

"Yeah, uh coffee," Raye said, "We'll be in the drawing room."

He gave a respectful dip of his head, then headed off towards, Serena presumed, the kitchen. The girls, with Serena in tow, headed towards the drawing room where they seated themselves on the incredibly luxurious couches. The huge interior of the airy room was designed in very appealing neutral colours, which set the occupants at ease. There was no way anyone could dispute the quiet beauty of the room. However, the large windows portrayed how late it was getting, which made Serena uncomfortable for some reason. She deduced when it got dark, usually people came home, which meant Darien might just arrive. The thought made her tremble. She wasn't ready to see Darien.

"Let's discuss the ball more," Raye said.

"Sure, after we have coffee," Lita interjected, spotting the butler coming through the door with his large tray.

"Ooh yummy!" Mina squealed as she spotted the frosted buns.

"Thanks Fredrick," Raye said as he placed the tray on the low mahogany table before them.

"Amy what finances do we have?" She continued, picking up the slender coffee pot and pouring each girl a cup.

Serena accepted, but still felt sensitive to the pungent smell, transporting it to the small side table beside her. She'd just 'conveniently' forget to drink it.

"Mina do you have a receipt or quota for White Hall?" Amy asked, shuffling through her large bag and pulling out a plastic folder containing papers and a check book.

"Sure do," Mina replied, flicking open her ridiculously tiny purse and taking out a sheet of paper, "Sorry it's crinkled."

"You don't say," Amy winced sarcastically, placing the paper on her lap and trying to straighten up the mess.

Serena yawned, dropping her head on Lita's shoulder. Money talk was boring.

"So it'll cost fifteen thousand a night to rent the place," Amy dictated, grabbing a note pad and placing the numbers down. "Lita, can I have an estimation on wine and food?"

"Wine will cost a bit, two thousand-ish. Finger foods will cost about four hundred," Lita approximated.

"Right," Amy said, jotting it down on paper. Serena allowed herself to faze out, thinking about nothing.

Serena gave a gigantic yawn and then realized everyone was looking at her.

"What?" She asked self-consciously, sitting up off Lita.

Amy gave her a blunt look over her glasses, "I asked, was there any other payments that needed to be made invitation wise?"

"Um, no. I don't think so at least. I know the price I've given includes printing, envelopes and sending?" Serena stuttered her reply.

"Man, Meatball Head, what the hell have you been sniffing?" Raye snapped, "You've been all seven dwarfs today. I know what will cheer you up," Raye said as if talking to a child, "Upstairs we have some new paintings Darien brought back from Italy, why don't you get out of our hair and see them?"

"Don't need to tell me twice," Serena muttered, standing up and leaving. Just in the door she asked Raye where exactly the pictures were, to which she told her to use her eyes.

As a result, Serena spent ages looking, stewing in annoyance when she couldn't locate the blasted things!

"Damn you, Raye," Serena cursed as she turned down another corridor. Not only was the pictures nowhere in sight, but she was hopelessly lost as well.

Spotting a flash of the butlers uniform, Serena knew she'd found her saviour and began to run to catch him. Just as she made her way around a corner, she slammed into a body, a bloody hard body that is, feeling herself come off least best as she began to fall backwards. Strong arms caught her, and when she actually looked at her savour, she wished she'd been left to fall. Darien gave her a smouldering gaze then smoothly swivelled her off to the side, her feet in no control of the situation. He moved back into the room he'd just exited, closing the door with his foot and leaning her against it.

"This," He said indicating to the situation, "Is a true surprise."

"Um, can I p-plea-se get-g-going?" Serena mumbled, her knees evaporating beneath her.

"No. Not just yet anyway," he replied softly in that chocolate tone.

Serena gave her dry lips a lick, feeling suddenly very overpowered and intimidated by the man before her.

"You-you're not supposed to be here," Slipped from Serena's lips before she could stop them. She sounded like a petulant child.

"Beryl took my car, if that's any reference as to why you'd presume that notion," He replied coolly, his eyes roaming her face.

In Serena's mind the whole thing was a mess. Here she stood within close proximity of another woman's husband, his child growing within her womb. No matter what the equation Serena knew she'd always equal pain, whether to herself or others. She couldn't allow that, the issue had expanded so the consequences didn't just hit her but her baby too. She'd be damned if she'd put herself before her baby.

"What do you want?" Serena said, forcing strength behind her failing voice. She was becoming a bloody weak ninny! It had to be the hormones, it had to be!

Darien gave a mirthless laugh, "What do I want? There are plenty of things one can want, don't you agree?"

Serena looked at him for a moment then uncertainly nodded her head in agreement.

"But it's what one needs, that's truly important," He continued, in a low tone the stark emotion glittering in his eyes shook Serena like no other.

She wasn't sure of what the point he was getting to, but she was sure she wouldn't like it.

"I _want_ to _go_," She interjected in a firm voice.

He continued to gaze down on her, "Isn't that how it goes. Everyone else forces their wants upon others to attain their goals. But what about those people? Do they get what they want?"

"I don't know!" Serena replied in a strangled voice, "I can't understand your riddles!"

"I want _you._ I _need_ you."

Serena felt her throat constrict at the tormented expression that crossed his face. But all the emotion was making her weak so she cleared her mind of the sappy fog with mental slaps of the past.

"Well you can't have me," She managed against all odds, "You're married for god's sakes!"

"To the wrong woman," Darien whispered harshly.

Serena let out a snort in an attempt at laughter, but it came out in a shuddering gasp, "whose fault is that?"

Darien's jaw clenched, his dark eyes so incredibly blue they drilled right into her soul. Serena was trembling, her heart pounding so hard she was afraid she'd pass out under the intensity of the situation. She crossed her arms around her abdomen, barricading herself against the door, even if Darien was only inches away.

"Please, let me go," Serena tried again.

Darien sighed, his arms on either side of her head bending so that his face was centimetres from her.

"Give me one kiss, that's all I ask, one kiss," He replied.

Serena dropped her gaze to his chest, "Its wrong, Darien. Beryl deserves better."

"I know, but I _need_ this is one kiss…" he breathed as his lips brushed hers.

He was so gentle, his lips coaxing, persuading her unresponsive ones. Serena couldn't fight the natural instinct, her mouth trembling as she felt his tongue run along the seam of her lips. Her mind was overloading with screaming to grab her deteriorating heart and run, but her heart refused to leave. With infinite patience and tenderness, he entered her mouth, probing and tasting unable to get enough. Darien's hand cupped her neck, angling her closer while Serena responded, first timidly fighting against it, and then succumbing to the moments of bliss it entailed.

The atmosphere was shattered when the flash back of Selene Kingsley, betrayed and broken, flashed through her mind. Serena let out a strangled cry, biting down on Darien's lip to disengage from the powerful hypnotic kiss. In Darien's slight recoil the door was freed and Serena acted quick, fumbling for the handle flinging it open and running into the corridor. She just ran, despite hearing her name being called, not even looking back as she went. This time, instead of the past annoyance of being lost, she took the right paths and found the staircase down to the foyer. The room was exactly as she'd left it, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina sitting in the same position when she'd left. All the girls looked mildly started as Serena skidded to a halt, her breathing hard and clothes dishevelled.

"Damn, Serena. What monster's after you?" Raye asked.

Serena ran a shaky hand through her hair, "Um…ah no mons-ster," She stuttered, clearing her throat before continuing, "I just realize I wanted another iced bun before Mina pigged them all."

"Too late," Amy replied in a sing-song voice.

"Aww, well that stinks," Serena said, acting with good natured sadness to conceal her real suffering, "Are we almost done with the ball?" Serena added getting straight to the point of leaving.

"We?" Raye repeated with derision.

"Fine, are you ladies almost finished with the discussion about the ball?" Serena amended.

"Why?" came a chilling voice behind her, "That eager to leave. I always said Raye would make an inhospitable hostess. Looks like you've got your proof now, little sister."

Serena jumped, and skittered away, back to her seat by Lita.

"Watch it or I'll have to beat the crap out of you, Darien," Raye snapped back, "Besides looks like someone already got to you, you obnoxious git."

Darien gave that sexy lopsided grin, raising his hand to his lower lip where his fingers came off with his red blood.

"They certainly did," he agreed in a more sober tone then expected, his eyes fixing on her for a second.

"Well, yeah anyway, I agree with Serena," Mina said, checking her crystal faced watch, "Time is marching and Malachite's waiting for me. Tonight might just be the night."

"Uh-huh, keep dreaming Mina," Raye said.

"Stop bursting my bubble," Mina whined, "Darien's right you know. You are an inhospitable host!" She said unable to resist the final barb.

"Well come on then," Lita said rising, swinging her jacket over her shoulders.

Serena positioned herself, cowardly, between Amy and Lita, avoiding Darien's gaze. She was so angry with herself! She wanted to scream, cry, smash something. Her hand rubbed her belly as a comfort, reminding herself that what she did would affect the baby – her baby.

In her mind, she decided that she would not put herself at risk of encountering Darien again. She'd taken a chance by coming to Marinelli Mansion and had come worst off because of it.

_I'm so stupid!_ Serena thought, sinking deep into Mina's back seat. When she was dropped off, Serena tiredly dropped her bag on her couch and had a good cry in bed, before going upstairs and continuing her art. Things could only get better from now, right?

000

Chapters will come out on a weekly basis now. Maybe if you're lucky more then twice. Thanks for all the amazing reviews, pat yourselves on the back! Books mentioned in chapter aren't real. And England isn't dreary and monotonous, that's Darien's opinion so don't flame me.

oni


	6. Chapter 6

'Let me never see the sun  
And never see your smile  
Let us be so dead and so gone  
So far away from life  
Just close my eyes  
Hold me tight  
And bury me deep inside your heart'

Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart

--- H.I.M

000

_**Chapter 6**_

000

Serena scrutinised her body in her bedroom mirror. She was nearing her second trimester, which she was looking forward to as, according to _Women's World _magazine, she'd regain some energy and enthusiasm. However, her stomach was beginning to show, not really but enough to distinguish an expanding waistline. Her hand ran over her enlarging womb, feeling so very close to the tiny baby within. Tears began to prickle in her eyes, the hormone changes had done wacky things to her the last few weeks, but she'd managed to hold it together – enough anyway. She'd received some odd looks from Raye before she'd left to Italy, though the other girls had been pretty oblivious to her changes.

Serena moved across her art room, lying on the futon in the corner as she evaluated her five panels propped against the wall. They were almost complete and were all so personal to her, the five canvases representing a generation from her great-grandmother. Curling up on her side, she snuggled down, feeling like a sluggish sloth as she rubbed her belly. Tonight was the ball, and personally Serena didn't think she could face an event of that size. She was so tired, it would be a real challenge to hide her stomach, but mostly – Darien would be there.

She hadn't seen him since their last confrontation, to which she still felt shame at how easy she melted under his ministrations. Sitting up again, she agitatedly swiped a hand through her hair, moving it away from her now sparking eyes. The early December light was filtering weakly through her attic windows, the shadows lengthening as time passed. Maybe she could phone Raye and say she couldn't make it due to a bug. No, it wouldn't work, she decided, not only would Raye personally drag her down there, but it would be cowardly in respect to Darien. Not that she cared about his opinion, she just didn't want him to get the satisfaction knowing he'd broken her.

No chance! There was no way she'd show Darien she was weak, she was a strong woman! Mentally anyway. With a burst of rare energy, a product of the thought, she marched down her tiny staircase and turned to the shower. Tonight would be good, she'd knock Darien's socks off, she thought to herself with a little cackle. After washing the thick lather from her long hair, Serena left the bathroom in a puff of rose scented steam. Outside was bitterly cold and her apartment wasn't much better, the price of electricity skyrocketing so she'd resorted to layers of clothes opposed to heaters. Serena glanced at the clock in her room, estimating she had two hours before Yaten, her date, picked her up. Like if she was going alone! She was pregnant but not pathetic.

She decided to start on her hair, blowing it and curling the ends so the silvery strands formed lose curls down her back. Make up was the best bit; it was like painting except her face was the canvas. With infinite patience she created hues of blue and silver over her lids, using minimal eyeliner and mascara, always finding them too harsh for her pale face. Due to the thin material of her dress, Serena was forced to adorn the dreaded thong, but it was either this or nothing. The dress was worth her sacrifice, like the girls prophesized, she had real trouble finding a dress and she became very cranky. Of course, her search was harder as the others didn't have to conceal pregnancy. Thankfully she'd found something from a maternity shop that did the job.

She liked the colour best, swinging the gown from its protective case. It was pale in colour, lilac or the palest periwinkle blue satin; it complemented her skin, hair and most importantly her expanding figure. It was a good price too, Serena thought with great satisfaction. Sliding it on, she shivered as the cold material settled on her shower flushed skin. Since it was maternity some angel had inserted a shelf bra, so there was support and nothing showed from the large scoop back, which was the feature of the dress. Digging though her closet, Serena searched for the concealed panel in the wall she'd made – she hoped the land lord would never find it, as it classified as damage to the flat. From there she took out a tiny safe box and revealed her jewels. Most she'd inherited from her mother, like the beautiful lotus hair comb she put in to secure her hair in an elegant wave from her face.

She hadn't ever worn the jewels since her mother's death, but now it was time to dust them off, who knew how long she'd still have them. Once her baby was born Serena acknowledged she'd be financially very strained, to which she'd sell them, no hesitation. She specifically knew what she was looking for, a pair of tear drop pearl earrings and her mother's prized and most favourite diamonds. Sitting in front of her battered dresser, Serena carefully secured the white gold chain around her neck. The chain had many links where teardrop diamonds hung off, it went well with her dress, falling snugly into the shape of the halter 'V' of the neckline. With a final puff of perfume around her neck, Serena stood and looked into her full length mirror.

She was very chuffed, "No one would suspect I'm pregnant!" She said to herself gleefully. Which was true, the beginning bulge hidden beneath an explosion of artful, and strategic, silk giving, overall the dress a flirty style with its asymmetrical hem. She wanted to run round the room with happiness, but refrained, instead channelling her energy into putting on her shoes and a lovely coat.

Eight-thirty on the dot, Serena opened the door to Yaten, dressed smartly in a tuxedo.

"You look sharp," Serena said, taking his offered arm to lead her to a taxi waiting outside.

"You look radiant," Yaten returned kindly, to which Serena giggled and gave him a playful punch with a 'cut it out'.

"I'm so glad not to be driving, it's going to be murder at White Hall with all the people the girls invited," Serena chatted idly, looking out into the dark night.

"Sure is," Yaten agreed beside her.

As expected, the area buzzed with activity when the taxi driver dropped them off, the street filled with cars and stylishly dressed people.

"Invitation?" The substantial ticket checker (a.k.a bouncer) asked.

"I've got it here," Serena chirped a reply, digging in her blue purse and handing him the card.

"Welcome, Miss. Kingsley," He verified, handing it back.

"Thanks," Serena replied with a smile, entering the doors.

Both Yaten and Serena's artists came out as they walked to the Banqueting Hall. Each glued to the panelled walls and magnificent art pieces hanging from them.

"Look at the mouldings!" Serena whispered in awe in Yaten's general direction, handing her jacket to the doorman.

"Serena!" Came a shriek from behind.

"Mi-humph!" Serena started before Mina thumped into Serena's side. Sometimes that girl just got _too_ overzealous, Serena thought as she automatically sought to protect her child.

"Ho-ly! Serena, you look damn fine tonight," Mina evaluated, spinning Serena around to look at her outfit. "Doesn't she girls."

They all added their response of agreement. Serena blushed, feeling slightly tense about the avid securitization that could uncover her baby. Serena redirected the attention from her, commenting on what a stunning dress Mina wore.

"You think it's nice?" Mina said in her questioning tone, fishing for complements, because she knew she looked like dynamite in the caramel dress.

"Yes, Mina," Lita interjected, "You look great."

"Awww, thanks girls," Mina replied trying her best to be bashful.

After all the compliments were thrown about, in which their dates refused to enter, Serena asked where Raye was.

"With Darien and Beryl, there going to be fashionably late," Amy supplied, tucking a strand of hair from her carefully made face. She was as pretty as a picture with her sparkling hairpins, Zach was a very lucky man because Amy had a big IQ to go with it.

"Do you like the decorations? Be truthful now," Mina asked innocently, hiding the pride beneath.

Somehow they had managed to get a massive Christmas tree into the room, which, to Serena's concern, almost touched the magnificent paintings on the ceiling. The green tree was smothered from tip to floor with sparking stars that poured all over the Banqueting Hall, like a milky way.

"I was under the impression you were only adding a couple stars," Serena replied in admiration at the obvious hard work.

"Pfft, you really believed I'd be that skimpy. But is it too much?" Mina asked with sudden concern.

"No, it's perfect, beautiful, amazing!" Serena replied quickly in response to the sudden stricken expression coating Mina's face.

"You know it's stunning, Mina. Stop acting so naïve," Lita said.

"Yes, I agree, you're being a tad melodramatic," Amy added.

"Champagne?" A smartly dressed waiter asked.

Mina, Amy, Lita and their dates took a glass, but Serena politely rejected, both Yaten and her exchanging comments about the amazing ceiling.

It was then the chatter and music seemed to lessen, the attention focusing to the entrance doors where Darien and Beryl emerged. They were the glowing couple, Darien heart-stealingly handsome in his tux, and Beryl dressed to kill in a sleek black gown, reminiscent of a feline, with crimson inserts in the bodice. Her hair was piled on her head, revealing a long neck and slender shoulders. To compliment the dress, she wore a large assortment of jewels and accessories that proclaimed her wealth. She was a walking gem mine. For once Serena didn't feel inferior, she had something Beryl didn't, a baby on the way. The Marinelli clan followed behind them, the girls spotting Raye and waving like lunatics as she hung on the arm of her blond fiancé.

The orchestra started up a new tune, while Darien and Beryl were swarmed with multitudes of adorning people. Raye and Jed came to join them, Raye enfolding each girl in a quick hug, proclaiming comments of how much she missed them on her long business trip.

On cue Mina piped up, "I love your dress, Raye!"

"Thanks," Raye replied, brushing invisible lint from the front of her wine red dress.

"Raye," Jed said quietly, "I'm going to go talk with the guys."

"Fine," Raye dismissed with a wave, "But don't forget you have to dance with me tonight."

"So how was business?" Amy asked interestedly.

Raye took Lita's glass of wine and drained the near empty glass, "No, no business tonight. Actually, Serena, Seiya is coming towards us right now. If he asks to dance you will do so, alright." Raye said finishing in a whisper as Seiya stealthily made his way towards them.

Serena silently let a groan of distress within her, not feeling remotely up to dancing. But Raye sent a murderous glance and Serena pasted a smile on to appease the woman.

"Good evening, Serena," Seiya said politely to her, his hair carefully styled from his face and looking very smart in his tux.

"Hi," Serena replied simply, her hands surreptitiously plucking her skirt with dread at what he was going to ask.

"Would you like to dance?" Seiya purred in an intimate tone.

From behind him, Serena saw all the girls nodding vigorously in encouragement, like the night of the reception and, with a suppressed cry, took his extended hand.

He led her into the waltz, people moving out the way for the lovely couple. Serena kept her face to the left, as taught in school when waltzing, but her real motive was to avoid his misty blue eyes. She was incredibly concerned that he could feel her stomach at the close proximity he made them dance.

"Raye's told me a lot about you," He stated, "That you're an artist and a talented one at that. I've seen some of the paintings she has, and I'm sure this place is like a gold mine for you."

"Thank you," She replied courteously, "And White Hall is one of the most amazing places. I wish I could just rip the ceiling out and stick it in my bedroom."

"I know the feeling," He replied, Serena looking down from the roof, a slight frown on her face when she noticed his eyes trained on her, not the spectacular art. In that moment Serena felt uncomfortable and shifted her gaze away.

_Damn hormones._

Seiya took her on a full circuit of the floor, Serena catching a glimpse of Darien and Beryl from the mob that surrounded them. Her eyes connected with Darien's for a brief moment before she was spun around. He looked like an emotionless doll, his face neither happy nor sad just blank, but his eyes held a calculated expression, as if he wanted to punch someone. Serena shivered, hoping that look wasn't reserved for her.

"Are you alright, _cara?_" Seiya asked softly.

Serena jumped at the obvious endearment at the end. She didn't know what it meant, but while in Italy Darien had called her that, as did other men to their loved ones. She barely knew Seiya.

"Uh, yes, I'm fine, thanks," Serena replied quickly.

"You look beautiful tonight, you know that," he small talked.

"Thank you," Serena said, "but I think everyone looks beautiful tonight."

"Ever so modest aren't you," He chuckled softly, "It's a compliment for you."

In her tiredness, Serena hadn't notice how the formality of their waltz had disintegrated, his arms now resting on her hips as she held onto his shoulders. Serena recoiled from him, feeling embarrassed at how lover-ish they looked.

"Is something wrong, _cara?_"

There he went again in that soft intimate voice and Serena gritted her teeth. "I'm just feeling a bit dizzy, that's all."

"Here," He started taking her arm, "Let's go outside shall we."

They left up stairs, to the balcony where she sat on a one of the chairs arranged there. After a minute of breathing in the cool air Seiya asked how she was.

"I'm feeling better now, though a bit cold," She admitted.

"Sorry, how insensitive I am," Seiya muttered, taking off his tux suit jacket and swathing it over Serena's diminutive shoulders.

Serena took the edge of his silk lapels and pulled it securely around her.

"It's so nice out here," Serena said, her gaze tilted up to the twinkling stars. The busy traffic and glowing buildings did nothing to detract from it, instead added to it, with nature mixed into urban architecture.

"I hadn't noticed it before, but now you mention it, it is quite nice," Seiya added, sitting next to her, the strain of the waltz following out the doors being lost to the wind.

"Mmm," Serena mumbled, relaxing and letting the lethargy enter her limbs.

However, she felt the fine hairs behind her neck rise and she opened her eyes to see Seiya looking avidly at her.

"What," She squeaked self-consciously.

"You really are beautiful," Seiya whispered, tilting her chin up to bring her gaze square to his.

"Than-" Serena didn't manage to get any further because Seiya leant down and caught her in a gentle kiss. Since her mouth was open, he started to enter but Serena pulled away.

Somehow she felt violated. Sure, Darien had stolen many kisses but none had ever evoked this feeling before.

"What's wrong?" Seiya asked, looking perplexed at her rejection.

"I can't do this," Serena quickly whispered, "I'm sorry."

As she tried to rise, Seiya grabbed her arm, "Hang on now," He responded, his placid nature being overridden by a show of anger. "You haven't given me a reason. I think I deserve one don't you."

"I'm pregnant," She whispered hoarsely.

"What!" He exclaimed, placing a large hand over her satin skirt to prove it to himself, "_Dio_! How many months along are you?"

"Almost four months," Serena admitted shrinking away.

"Who is the father?" Lowering his angry tone to a gentler one, but his eyes still sparking.

"There isn't one," Serena vehemently replied.

"It's _his_, isn't it," Seiya spat, "Darien's."

"I don't think I need to tell you anything," Serena shot back, standing up.

"Wait, I'm sorry, I did not mean to be so impulsive," Seiya amended quickly, "But if it is Darien's then, as a Marinelli, I have to make it right."

"No you don't, I just want to have my baby, and live my life. Maybe I'll move away, I don't know, but I'll do something," Serena rambled, "My baby is mine, the best mistake I've ever made. I don't need you to 'make it right'."

"So you'll be a single mother," Seiya stated, "Where will your income come from, where will you live, what will you do, huh?"

"I don't know!" Serena cried with distress, trying to block out the firing questions.

"Damn, I'm sorry," He cursed, wrapping a supportive arm around her hunched shoulders.

Serena fought the pooling tears. Seiya was a wakeup call, and a brutal one at that.

"I can help you, _cara_," he whispered softly in her ear as he cradled her trembling form.

"And what do you get from it?" Serena replied equally as softly.

"The satisfaction of helping you raise _our_ child," He said.

Serena stirred looking up at him with big blue eyes, "Just what are you proposing?"

"Marry me, Serena. I am the solution to your problem. I will give you a stable home and the baby can have the best in life."

"I don't know," Serena answered tentatively, "But I don't think it's the right solution."

"Just think about it before you shoot it down. You want the best for your child, right?"

Serena nodded with vigor in response.

"I can give you that."

"Gosh, this is so much to absorb," Serena muttered, "Maybe I do want the best for my child, but what about you. I'm not chaining you down because of family duty."

Seiya held her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his, "I _want_ to help you."

Serena nervously licked her lips, her face pinched as she thought about the option he was giving her. Her savior came in the girls bursting onto the balcony looking for her.

"I _wonder_ what these two have been up to?" Mina stated to Amy, elbowing her 'knowingly' with a wink.

"Should have guessed, Seiya, that you'd steal Serena, we'd like her back now," Raye said impatiently.

"Just think about it, Serena," Seiya finished, then, in front of the girls, bent his head and took a chaste kiss from her lips.

The shock of the display had Serena numbed to the spot, watching as he returned to the ball out of sight, to which the girls rounded on her.

"What was that!" Mina squealed with glee, "Has someone tamed our bachelorette's wild heart?"

"Umm, don't get the wrong idea, girls," Serena tried to explain.

"What idea should we get? You looked pretty cozy up here," Lita added.

"Not to mention you've got his jacket on," Amy pointed out, to which Serena took off and shoved to Raye.

"And he kissed you," Mina finished, "What other proof do you want?"

"This is so great!" Raye exploded excitedly, "If you end up marrying him we can be related!"

"Married?" Serena squeaked. Had they heard anything?

"You won't break his heart, alright Serena," Raye vehemently said, her finger pointed threateningly between Serena's eyes.

"So how long has this been going on?" Mina interjected.

"Nothings been going on!" Serena snapped.

"Whatever," Mina replied with a dry look, "But if you wanted to keep it secret all you had to do was tell us."

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Serena said with mortification.

"No, it can be like old times. Your secret is safe with us, right girls," Amy replied supportively, looking round the circle.

"Yeah," Lita smiled.

"Aww, I really really really don't like keeping secrets," Mina whined.

"Well you will until Serena's ready to tell everyone, alright," Raye piped in.

"So, since we've made this discovery and all, can we please go inside, it's cold," Lita said.

Serena let herself be pulled back inside by the girls, feeling incredibly drained by the events that had just happened. Seiya was giving her a chance to live easier, but more importantly, giving her child the best start in life – and she was absolutely torn between. The night no longer seemed an event to 'knock Darien's socks off' it was now just people dressed flamboyantly proclaiming their riches. Weeks ago, Serena would have been living an absolute dream here, but now it was so meaningless. She yearned for Darien's support, wanting to bury herself in his strong chest like she did in those blissful days in Italy. Serena always prided herself on being independent managing to live by herself, but with a baby on the way the world was a much bigger, and meaner, place.

Yaten had returned to her side again, talking passionately of the art he'd seen when he'd snuck out the hall. But her enthusiasm had died with the big issues hanging over her head. From the corner of her eye, she saw Darien heading towards them and Serena grabbed Yaten's hand.

"We haven't danced together yet," Serena explained, taking the lead and pushing Yaten further and further away from Darien. God help her! She did not want to dance with him, especially after the confrontation with Beryl. However, he was stubborn and, after a couple minutes of talking to Raye and giving Yaten an adequate time to be with his date (as to not rouse suspicion), he was on the move again.

"Why don't you show me those artworks you told me about," Serena said quickly and breathlessly to Yaten.

"They are so _great!_" Yaten smiled, taking her hand.

"Which way are we going?" Serena asked.

"Out that door," He answered pointing to a side exit.

Serena swapped the roles, again taking the lead and dragging Yaten there, doing it in such a manner that they wove through the couples and behind the tree, effectively losing Darien's gaze over them.

"You know, Melvyn was right, you are a bit odd," Yaten said to her, confused by how she made them stop and hide behind people.

Serena gave him a quick smile, "Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"S'okay," He replied, "Now the pictures are further down."

Serena really liked Yaten, he was quiet and so accepting, not to mention he didn't hit on her. Yaten pointed out the oil paintings, to which Serena tried to see but kept switching off, thinking about Darien.

"Hey," A gruff voice interrupted Yaten's analysis, "You're not supposed to be down here." The ticket checker at the door said in a gruff bark.

"Sorry, uh we were just looking at the art," Yaten explained, "Can we plea-"

"No you can't. This area is off limits, please return to the Banqueting Hall."

"Damn," Yaten cursed beneath his breath, following Serena out, both aware of the large guard escorting them out from behind.

"Don't let me catch you again," The guard grumbled from a crack in the closing door.

"Well, that was so rude," Serena grumbled, "Those paintings are meant to be viewed, the prick!"

"I agree," Yaten replied soberly.

As Serena rounded the tree she jerked, recoiling back behind it, pulling Yaten with her. Darien was scouring the floor like an eagle, no doubt looking for her for another 'talk', and like hell he'd get it.

"Some how I'm getting the impression you're avoiding someone," Yaten whispered over her shoulder, "Who is it?"

"Darien Marinelli," Serena replied quickly, "Can you help me get out of here? I don't want to see him and I'm damned tired."

"This is so juvenile, but I think we can do something."

000

Darien stood at the center of the dance floor, surrounded by the many circling couples, his eyes roaming the room for the silver-haired sprite eluding him. His fist clenched with ill contained fury, all his longing had built up for this night, he'd been goddamned looking forward to it! He felt like a child anticipating Christmas only to be bitterly disappointed when there were no presents.

He'd seen her a couple times that night, each time either being flogged by socialites (wanting to get into his good graces), or her actively avoiding him. He just wanted to hold her for a moment, just one moment!

While he stood there, Beryl latched onto his arm, looking up at him with that sickening besotted expression. Darien sneered with disgust, looking away from her.

"Darien, darling, why won't you dance with me?" Beryl purred, putting on a sulky pout.

Darien didn't want the tall voluptuous woman, he wanted Serena! He was getting irritable and gave a violent jerk of his arm, dislodging her. He had been an absolute fool to think that _anyone_ could replace Serena, because he now knew forever, that there was no one like her and no pretending could help either.

"I don't want to dance," He snapped, his accent becoming more pronounced with anger.

Just then he saw a flash of the silvery blue gown she was wearing, his eye riveting to it as he saw her running in tow, hand-in-hand, with the white blond. They were running hazardously, dodging the dancers in their path. It was at that moment he realized where they were headed and clamped his jaw, making a dash to intercept them at the exit. However, Beryl grabbed hold of his sleeve and, this time, refused to let go, the smitten expression replaced by an angry flush.

Her eyebrows pushed together in a snarl so vicious it ruined her beauty, "You _will _dance with me Darien, _now_."

Grabbing Beryl's shoulders, none to gently, he cast a pained expression towards Serena who had paused at the exit for a moment. Serena's crystalline eyes held his for a second reflecting the mutual turmoil which tore his heart, then she turned away and left. Anger blazed through him and, using his well-developed skills of hiding weakness, acted as nothing had happened as he lead Beryl onto the floor.

000

Beryl knew it, she knew it! From the distant icy expression on Darien's face his thoughts weren't about what they could do when they got home, which was hot steamy sex, but _her_. In fact, since she'd gotten married to Darien the sex was _not_ hot or steamy anymore. It had been initially, but then she found his ulterior motive, pretending she, Beryl Malone Marinelli, was that little blonde tramp. But as time progressed pretending wasn't good enough and he turned stone cold on her. The sex wasn't good enough! It stung Beryl, never had _anyone_ ever had a problem with having sex with her, and this rejection severely battered her pride, especially since, night from night, she did her absolute _best_ to seduce him.

He was a bastard! He would return from working business then straight to his office, drinking alcohol and looking at those bloody pictures. Beryl's face clouded as she reminisced about how he forbade _her_ from coming near his office again – the nerve of him!

Slowly but surely Darien was turning her into a bitter jealous monster, her thoughts constantly possessed with the paranoia of her handsome, rich husband playing around. She'd even hired a private detective to follow Darien and, before Darien caught the spy, Beryl had been informed he was on a clean existence, going to work and returning back before locking himself back in his office. Beryl wanted to gnash her teeth, so he wasn't playing around but that didn't account for a lack of not wanting to.

She was not going to lose her husband especially to that mouse of a woman. He was rich, intelligent and sinfully handsome, they complemented each other perfectly the bastard, why couldn't he see it! Beryl possessively cupped her hand around his neck, raking her fingers through the soft black curls at the nape of his neck. _He's Mine_.

000

would have updated earlier, but I've been helping in amnesty international making fundraising ginger men. please excuse spelling gramma errors. thnx for the stella reviews.

Oni


	7. Chapter 7

'You sold me sold me  
Sold me down the river now  
Hope you're feeling happy now  
Now you'll always have a sneer in your smile

But wake up baby  
You're so totally deluded  
You'll end up old and lonely  
If you don't get a bullet in your head…'

Good Luck

--- Basement Jaxx

000

"Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg! Oh what fun it is to ride on a one horse open sleigh. HEY!"

Serena and Lita cringed from where they were, in Lita's kitchen, at Mina's horrendous rendition – slash – massacre of a Christmas carol.

"No wonder Malachite hasn't proposed to her," Lita said to her, giving Serena a nudge with her elbow, her hands buried deep in the ginger bread dough.

"Don't let Mina hear that," Serena giggled softly, positioning the man-shaped cutter over her flat dough.

"Don't let me hear what?" Mina bounced to a stop, looking suspiciously at the girls.

"We were just saying, we think it might be _the_ night you've been waiting for," Lita lied smoothly.

Mina's eyes glistened with an instant sparkle, a squeal emitting from her mouth, "You really think so?"

"I'm getting the vibes for tonight," Lita replied adding an air of mystery to her voice.

"Oh my God!" With that final exclamation Mina zoomed off, no doubt to practice her accepting.

"That was mean," Serena chided, "God knows when that man's going to propose to her."

"Hey," Lita said, shrugging her shoulders innocently, "I didn't say he would propose, just implied tonight would be special. Which it is of course, so it's legit."

"Wicked woman," Serena chuckled.

They worked the rest of the morning, baking plenty of ginger bread men to feed the private Christmas party gathering that night. It was at Marinelli Mansion, which made Serena quiver, but she took comfort in knowing that if she stayed close with the girls all would be fine. It was a gathering always three days before Christmas, founded by the girls in high school so they, as a 'family-sister-kin', could be together before going home for their traditional family Christmases. The event just fixed itself for every year, and like every year the girls would return back to their families, leaving Serena alone.

Amy and Zack were going to Switzerland to see Zack's parents and extended family. Lita was returning home to New York, where she'd celebrate her Christmas with her fiancé and four brothers. As for Mina, she'd see that horrendous little niece of hers and the whole family would charter their jet to a 'surprise' location. Raye would probably return to Italy, along with Darien and Beryl – thank God!

Serena herself usually went to her _parents_; parents being a nice remote holiday by herself, out of London but never very far. She would stay in a secluded house that belonged to her foster mother, who Serena had remained good friends with. Serena had never told the girls about her mother and fathers scandal, she'd never mention parents by choice, she hadn't even told them about her mom's death in high school. She did it because she couldn't bear the thought of them pitying her. The judges in the courts pitied her; she could always hear the people's whispers on how unfortunate she was, _weak looking child and from a broken family too. Father can't keep his pants on. Mother's a terrible alcoholic. _She was always shunted around by people who didn't want her. After the initial lie, it became an annual thing, so the girls wouldn't feel an obligation to fit her in – it had worked remarkably well. She'd do art or photography all day, having hours of silence and no interruptions; it was a nice meditating event to cap off the year.

"Now watch those men," Lita warned, "They will cook incredibly fast."

"Will do," Serena said.

The ginger men was a must have every Christmas, Raye being particularly fond of the men shaped treat. After the men were cool, Lita proceeded to ice them while Serena pressed the chocolate buttons down their chest. Serena became incredibly apprehensive after they were done, for every time someone spoke she expected them to say 'let's go to Marinelli Mansion'. In fact her dread was so intense a headache began to thump in her temple until some one did say it.

"Let's roll!" Lita informed as Nathan packed the ginger bread men into the car.

Mina had left with Malachite earlier, conveniently when they had to wash the dishes, while Serena remained, needing to get a ride with Lita.

"Got everything?" Nathan asked Lita.

"Yep," Lita replied, sending Nathan a glittering smile.

Serena turned away at the intimacy of the couple, feeling a jerk of longing, which she tried to pass off as an uncomfortable invasion on the couple. Settling in Nathan's green jeep, Serena held the large tray securely on her lap, while Nathan brought the engine to life. The drive was uneventful for Serena, her headache pulsing at the absolute anxiety. She tried to keep calm, knowing that stress wasn't healthy for a baby; she didn't dare take a pain killer to sooth her head so she'd resorted to a good old fashioned glass of water.

Serena found herself clenching the tray as they drove through the wrought gates, her lips dry and her body cold. She knew Darien would be there and, to add to the pressure, Seiya would be there too.

"Come on Sere," Lita prompted, opening the back seat and taking out the ginger bread.

"Merry Christmas!" Raye shrieked as she came barrelling down the stairs, enveloping them all in hugs and kisses.

Mina came following behind along with Amy, the girls sharing energetic pleasantries. In the midst of activity, Beryl slinked from the mammoth house, dressed in a super hot outfit of a plunging crimson gown that clung to her body like a glove. Her cat-green eyes sought Serena out, pinning her with a hostile glare, then trailing down with a sneer. Serena glared back, not feeling anywhere near shame for her large knitted jersey of Rudolf. All the girls were wearing them, even Mina, the vulgar green, red and gold jerseys going against all fashion codes.

When the girls all lined up, Serena at the start and Lita at the end, the pictures connected like a puzzle to form Father Christmas in his sleigh with the reindeer. Mina's grandmother had made them, a pattern from a magazine (hence the men's sizes), and every Christmas they wore them with pride, one of the _many_ traditions the girls had.

"Come in guys, it's quite nippy out here," Raye instructed, leading the way.

Marinelli Mansion had been decorated in accordance to the occasion. There were wreathes and decorations littered all over, it looked radiant and festive. At the top of the regal stair case she saw Darien and felt her heart twinge, she quickly diverted her gaze, but in her mind she continued to see him. He was dressed rather casually in a grey cashmere jersey, the dark ash colour emphasising those large shoulders and hard chest. His lean legs were encased in a pair of blue jeans that looked outrageously good on him.

"You bought the ginger men!" Raye said happily, "Serena take them to the kitchen will you."

"Sure," Serena said, taking the tray.

The cook in the kitchen gladly received the biscuits, saying he would present them at coffee after dessert, clucking about how great they'd be since Lita made them. Serena pouted, she helped too! On her way back, she was suddenly confronted by Seiya, dressed in a striped blue shirt and black pants.

"Um, hi," Serena stuttered nervously.

"Hello, Serena," He greeted smoothly with a friendly smile, "Let's go somewhere quiet, shall we."

He led them off to the library of the house, seating her on the couch and settling beside her. This room was one of Serena's favourite, stacked with mountains of books, new and old, radiating an atmosphere of peace and tranquillity. Darien was an avid reader, and though Serena didn't really like books, apart from comics, she loved the colourful spines on the shelves and the scent of paper.

"So have you thought about my proposal?" Seiya asked.

"That's all I've been thinking about," Serena confessed, twisting her hands in her lap, "The thing is, Seiya, I don't think I can marry you."

"Why not?" Seiya asked patiently.

"Well, I stand by my opinion that it isn't fair to chain you down for duty," Serena explained.

"Serena," Seiya said, "I'm a thirty year old man, it's about time I settled down. This isn't so much to do with duty; I think you'll make a perfect wife for me."

"I still can't do it, I'm sorry," Serena said, starting to stand up.

"Well, I suppose I can't force you to marry me," he said with a good natured smile, "But how are you anyway? You must be right into your second trimester by now."

Serena settled down, "Yeah, I am, and the second trimester is kinder than the first. I feel much better."

"Can I?" He asked, indicating to her stomach.

Serena nodded, lifting her jersey to reveal her cotton clad stomach. Seiya's hand descended upon the bump, a smile on his face.

"Good thing you're wearing that large top," Seiya said absentmindedly, "Because once Darien finds out, he'll employ the best lawyers of this century to get this child."

"What…" Serena choked.

"You mean, you didn't think about that aspect? Darien will find out about the baby, and if I know him right, he'll do anything to claim what's rightfully his. He might be nice and give you some time to be with the child, but then maybe not."

Serena's head began to short circuit, "I can't hire big lawyers. I don't have that kind of money." Terror reflected in those large eyes of hers, suddenly making hear appear very child like. Her heart was thumping a million miles, she felt sick down to her stomach and her headache pounded.

"Calm down, Serena," Seiya soothed, wrapping her into his embrace, "Your distress isn't healthy for the baby."

Serena looked at him, through blurry tearful eyes, "What can I do? What can I do to protect my baby? I can't lose my child."

"Well, all I had was that idea. If you married me then we could pretend the baby is mine."

"Oh my God," Serena breathed against his shoulder, "Let's do it then."

Seiya held her shoulders, pulling her back to gaze into her eyes, "You want to marry me?"

Serena nodded vigorously, "Yes."

"Good choice," Seiya agreed, giving her a supportive smile and rocking her until her tears had subsided.

"I suppose they'll be waiting for us," Serena said, wiping her face.

Seiya lead them back to the foyer and to the dining room, where everyone was patiently waiting, two seats unoccupied, obviously for them.

"Where on earth have you two been?" Raye scolded, "Pull up a seat, I'm starving!"

Serena settled in her seat, between Malachite and Lita, Seiya across the table next to Raye and Beryl. Darien was in her peripheral vision, sitting at the head of the table like a king. She quickly made a short-term goal not to look at him, she was feeling emotionally battered after Seiya and doubted she could handle anymore. Her appetite had gone completely, and she only managed a couple spoonfuls of the rich soup placed before her. Everyone chatted amicably, telling short-stories, jokes and memories, but Serena felt excluded. She laughed when appropriate, looked at the speakers and even managed a few words, but she felt empty inside. They had three courses, the Italian minestrone soup, English roast then dessert of chocolate bon bons. She pecked at each like a bird, flicking food onto Lita's and Malachite's plates when they weren't looking.

"We're so proud of Serena," Mina said to the table, "Some of her art has been selected for the February Van Gogh gallery show, isn't that right sweetie."

"Yes," Serena answered simply.

"What are we to expect?" Lita added.

"That's a secret," Serena laughed.

"We'd better clear a wall, right Darien?" Raye said.

"I think we can manage that," Darien answered in a low tone.

Serena swallowed hard and chewed her lower lip.

"Anyway, that dessert was great, why don't we move to the drawing room and conclude this night with coffee," Beryl purred.

Serena got the feeling that this 'get together' Christmas party was not what Beryl was used to. She'd been sort of left out as the group of close friends socialized, Serena felt sorry for her. Darien should have given her the opportunity to invite some of her own friends.

Seiya managed to be by her side, sitting close on the couch walling her against the end arm and his body. The butler brought in Italian cappuccinos and the ginger bread men, which Serena took one of, breaking off the biscuits limbs and nibbling them half-heartedly. There was chatter and laughter, but Serena gaze was fixed on the flickering fire, glowing hypnotically in the hearth. That was until Seiya drew attention to himself, standing up and addressing the group.

"Tonight is really special, in more then just because it's Christmas – for me anyway," He started, "Tonight, I'm going to change my life for the better."

"What on earth are you talking about, Seiya," Raye inquired with bafflement.

Seiya got onto his knee in front of Serena's seated form, "Serena, would you do the honour of becoming my wife?" From his pants he pulled out a royal blue velvet box and opened it, revealing a diamond ring on a bed of blue satin.

All the blood drained from Serena's face making her suddenly very faint. Her previous expression was replaced by utter shock, and her thoughts totally dropped from her head. She tried to speak but her tongue and mouth become incoherent as everyone riveted their gaze upon her. She could feel her heart thundering in her chest especially against the sudden silence engulfing her. Seiya was gazing up at her so earnestly, he was ripping her into shreds with sincerity, and the thumping in her head tipped the scale, becoming all consuming.

Serena realized she was hesitating too much, opening her mouth she began to form the single word that would seal her fate.

"Yes."

Seiya gave a hoot of happiness, cupping the back of her neck and pressing his lips against hers in a brief kiss. Serena felt very shaky as Seiya broke off, the engagement ring seeming like a red hot weight burning upon her finger. The girls fawned around her, exclaiming their congratulations and excitement, as they tightly packed in grabbing for her hand all at once.

While the girls inspected the ring, making little comments, her gaze unconsciously rose to Darien – and he was positively livid. His jaw was clenched, his fists balled by his sides and shoulders shaking with tension. When Serena looked into his eyes they blazed with betrayal, the hurt radiating from him. Serena wanted to be angry at the hypocrisy of the situation, but in all honesty she wanted to cry. When did her life take such a horrendous twist? It wounded _her_ to see such agony in Darien.

Darien gave her a final look, this time his pain covered by a dark façade as he glared, then he spun around and left, leaving Serena feeling like a criminal.

_Get over it, Serena_, she snarled at herself, _what are you expecting? **You**__and Darien will never be together, so make a life for yourself. Stop moping around! All the others managed, you will to._

Her inner thoughts were right. Now that her heart was hardening, she had come to the painful conclusion that Darien and her were over, full-stop. However, she just knew, deep in her soul, that _no one_ could replace Darien, he was her one true love for life. Too bad he never saw it.

But here was Seiya, willing to give her a go even though she was pregnant with another man's child. He wasn't letting go for greener pastures and though he didn't make her heart pound, he was solid.

Stability was good, and he meant what he said. Serena was sure she'd come to love him, after all, life doesn't end because of one bad egg. Seiya was sensitive, thoughtful and quiet; he'd make a good father to her child – _their _child.

Some where in her mind she knew she wasn't being fair to Darien. She was depriving him of vital knowledge, but it was all for the better she reasoned. Beryl had remained on the opposite couch, her face holding a mixed expression that Serena couldn't decipher.

"When's the set date!" Mina threw in.

"They only _just_ got engaged, fluff head!" Raye snapped.

"Serena, you're looking a little peaky," Amy noticed, "Are you going to faint? Would you like to go to the bathroom?"

Like lightening Lita's hand shot out to rest on Serena's forehead.

"She does feel a bit warm," Lita added with a note of concern.

"I'd like to talk to my _fiancée _if you don't mind," Seiya interrupted, pushing past the girls and taking Serena's arm. As they left the room they heard Mina release a long whine about how Malachite still hadn't proposed.

Seiya wrapped a supporting hand around her back, leading them out towards the hibernating garden frosted in ice.

"How are you feeling?" Seiya asked softly.

"Like Athena's trying to bust out of my head," Serena answered tonelessly.

"How's the baby?" He asked even softer.

Serena's hands rubbed over her stomach soothingly and she closed her eyes as she savoured the quiet moment. Seiya took both her hands from her belly, and held them securely within his lean fingers. He raised them up to his chest so that the diamond, set in her engagement ring, twinkled under the shimmering moon.

"We're doing the right thing," he said to ease Serena's discomfort.

"I hope you're right," Serena muttered softly, "I still feel so guilty."

"About what?" He inquired.

"About you marrying me," She lied, for the true reason ached within her chest, never to be even whispered from her lips.

A gentle smile broke upon his aristocratic face, "Like I said before, this _is_ what I want. Don't stress yourself out over it, you've already had quite an exciting hour, don't you agree."

_More like heart-breaking in my opinion,_ Serena thought to herself. She couldn't wait to get home because she felt mentally exhausted, needing a few hours alone to make sense of the life-changing events occurring left right and centre. Seiya saw the emotions flitting over her little face and encircled her in a bear hug, rocking her with sweet words of support.

Serena thought back to easy days and laughed at her naïve ideas. All through school and university she used to scoff at the girls that moped around when their boyfriends dumped them. She'd always told herself, 'that won't be me I'd never cry for days getting over a guy', and with the few people she dated, she believed that was the case. She knew better now. She missed Darien's embrace, how he'd tuck her neatly beneath his chin and nuzzle her hair. Serena shook her head to dispel the forbidden thoughts and fell into Seiya's hug, making herself bury her face into his shoulder and return the friendly gesture.

"I think you'll be the perfect bride," Seiya said into her hair.

"I hope you're right," Serena answered, her optimistic light beginning to re-kindle, "I really do."

000

Darien sat at the gaudy bar, his hand around a shot glass of alcohol, which he proceeded to drink in one blow. There was a thrum of blurred music in the background, but he was too tired to be bothered with it, ordering another glass on top of the other few. He wasn't even sure how many he'd consumed anymore.

In his mind he kept seeing the scene, it rolled brutally over and over in his mind like a broken record, driving him insane. No matter what, he saw Seiya go down on his knee, his pathetic washed-out cousin, and propose to _his _woman. The more painful issue was Serena accepting, it was like he was punched in the gut, a vicious rage welling deep from his soul. The hate and anger spread over him like a black poison.

Was she trying to make him jealous and resentful? Because if she was, it was working; he hated his younger cousin more then ever, wanting to sink his fist into Seiya's face, especially when he saw him kiss Serena's rosebud lips.

The mere thought of Seiya's sordid hands on Serena made him seethe. Darien wasn't going to deny he was a possessive man, it came with the territory. In business you fight to keep what's yours and Serena's heart was his.

"Hey there," A woman's voice interrupted.

From his peripheral vision, he saw a brunette woman slide next to him. After that he didn't spare a second glance.

"What's a good-looker like you doing all by yourself, hm?" She purred.

Darien tossed a generous bill to the bartender and stood up, ignoring the woman, and making his way towards the exit. His shoulder knocked another mans, but Darien didn't take notice, coldly continuing until the other guy snarled at him to apologise. Darien didn't feel like apologizing and he swivelled his icy bitter gaze upon the man, his acid look challenging him. With that Darien continued until, out of nowhere, a big beefy fist flew and hit his face. Darien didn't feel the pain, in fact he welcomed the fight, wanting to vent out the violent emotions locked and constrained within his muscles.

Quick as a cheetah, and just as lethal, Darien swung his own punch, landing it neatly across the man's jaw, sending him spinning to the floor. The dirty blond struggled to his elbows, blood seeping from his nose and down his white t-shirt. Darien didn't give him much time to comprehend the situation, before marching purposefully towards him and taking hold of his cotton shirt. Pulling him half from the floor, Darien laid another powerful hit over the bastards face.

The blond struggled to his feet, positioning himself with his fists raised sloppily. The man should have given up, Darien thought, because he wasn't going to back down until the fool did. With a war cry, the blond attacked, ramming into Darien's body causing Darien to grunt at the impact. Recovering quickly, Darien drove his fist repeatedly into his opponent's gut.

"Hey! Cut it out you two," The bar man yelled, trying to part the fighting men.

"Get lost," the blond hissed, wiping the back of his hand across his bloody mouth.

The fight continued until the police rushed in, taking each drunken man and handcuffing them. The bar was a mess, glasses broken, tables over turned and the patrons acting like animals egging the two fighters on. The police shoved them into separate patrol cars, where they were taken to the station and placed into cells. Darien felt better after releasing all the negative energy, having sustained minimum injuries, unlike his adversary he thought with great satisfaction.

He'd been there barely an hour before a cop came and opened his cell, leading him out of the detainment area into the main station.

"You've been bailed out," The man stated "There will be a trial, until then keep out of trouble. It's disappointing to see such a prestigious man like yourself getting into a measly squabble at a bar."

Darien didn't answer, just boring his blue eyes at the cop, who shivered and left quickly. Beryl had been seated in the station lobby, her long legs crossed as she perched at the end of her mangy seat. When she saw him she rose heading towards him and seizing his arm.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Beryl hissed angrily, "Getting arrested for a godforsaken bloody bar brawl. Look at you. I don't think I've ever been more embarrassed." She dug her claws into his arm to reinforce her words, taking them to her fire red Lexus.

Darien looked at her and held his hand out, "Keys."

Beryl laughed hollowly, "No way, you've done enough damage for one night. I don't fancy being wrapped around a pole, thank you."

"That's a bit of a paradox," Darien laughed callously, "That's how you seduced me, remember."

"You're one to talk, in the dictionary the definition of seduction says Darien," She shot back bitterly, steering them back towards Marinelli Mansion. The rest of the ride was in silence.

At Marinelli Mansion, Darien retired to his office, where he roughly cleaned the cut on his cheek and started drinking again. His office was completely dark, apart from the glowing fire in the hearth, Darien's mind becoming fuzzy under the large alcohol consumption. His eyes tiredly strayed down, savouring a dream of Serena, his heart beat increasing as he remembered her explosive reactions when he touched her. Remembered after they made love she'd rest his head against her chest, running her fingers into his hair tenderly. How she pointed out the tiniest little details that he always took for granted. How she did those odd little things, like rearranging objects against common logic and taking insignificant notes about nothing. All of which were endearing and why he'd fallen in love with her.

How could he keep Seiya away from her?

000

'I'm in love with you

And it's crushing my heart

All I want is you

To take me into your arms

When love and death embrace

I love you

And you're crushing my heart

I need you

Please take me into your arms…'

When love and death embrace

--- HIM

000

Thank you

oni


	8. Chapter 8

One mistakes all it takes  
And your life has come undone  
Walk away cause you're breaking up the girl  
Its a drag  
I know its hard  
But you're tearing her apart  
Walk away cause you're breaking up the girl

Breaking up the girl

--- Garbage

000

_**Chapter 8**_

000

It was Boxing Day, eight o'clock, the only sight of Serena being her silvery blonde hair, poking from beneath her patchwork duvet. Luna padded towards her owner on silent paws, her sleek ears perked and brown eyes hooked on her target. With an impressive show of controlled muscles, Luna launched onto Serena's bed, burrowing into her blankets and snuggling into her owner. Serena stirred, lazily beginning to stroke Luna's short fur.

"Morning, Luna," Serena mumbled, sitting up and shoving her locks from her face.

Luna butted her head against Serena's hands, making persistent movements indicating the black cat wanted breakfast, and now.

"Alright, alright girl!" Serena said, slipping from bed in her oversized shirt, heading towards the tiny understated kitchen of her rented country cottage. It was cold, a glance outside confirming that a snow was still present, but on the bright side it looked very picturesque. She heard the soft rumble of the snow truck, which had just cleared her drive, not like she had a car or anywhere to go but it was nice to know the people in the tiny village remembered her.

Serena gave Luna a good look as she put the food under the ravenous cat, "You know what, Luna. You're looking a bit chubby; I think we're going to have to put you on a strict regimen."

Luna looked up, giving Serena a 'shove-it' glare as if she understood English. She probably did, Serena pointed out to herself, considering she spent a huge amount of time talking to her cat. Serena herself drunk some tea and nibbled on a piece of toast with her favourite plum jam. She noted that she needed to go grocery shopping soon and, taking her half finished tea to her room, changed into a loose pair of pants and a painter's shirt. Once upon a time the shirt was pale blue, now it was faded and spider webbed with assorted painting colours, Amy was her main supplier, regularly cleaning out Zack's closet much to his annoyance.

The cottage was a beautiful place that Serena thoroughly enjoyed visiting every year. It had white washed walls, the windows petite consisting of four panels between wooden cross frames. It was decorated very cosily by Serena over the years, with colourful mix matched materials and furniture. Outside, in the weed riddled garden, there was a shed where Serena kept her photographic developing chemicals, but since she was pregnant she'd opted for digital photography this year.

There were only five little rooms in the house. There was the bedroom, lounge, tiny kitchen and even tinier bathroom. The fifth room was reserved for Serena's art; it was the biggest room which was stacked with tubes of paint, easels and brushes.

This was how Serena's started her morning, finishing off her series of five panels. Using one of the new fine brushes, from the brush pack Amy got her for Christmas, she signed her trademark symbol with a flourish. She was going to sell the five pieces of art next month despite her deep reluctance, because she needed the money to reimburse her supplies and fill her bank account. She didn't want to totally depend on Seiya once they were married, it at least give her a sense of independence and stopped her feeling like a gold digger.

It was ironic that once again a Kingsley woman had slipped, despite their best efforts, into the curse. The curse had started with her Great-grandmother, Sylvie Kingsley, who was depicted in the first panel. Her story occurred in World War I, where she fell deeply in love with a young soldier who wooed her with promises that all ended in lies. She had been so enraptured with the man she gave him everything she had, but by the end of the war, he left her to return to his wife and two sons that he'd never mentioned. A child was born from that relationship, Stefan Kingsley, and both mother and son suffered the whiplash of the wedlock, being disinherited with no man willing to take on 'baggage'.

Stefan married a delicate lady, called Celeste, who despite her fragility and childhood illnesses was a vivacious woman. A year later she gave birth to a pair of healthy twins, a boy and a girl. However, Stefan became heavily involved in the black market, gangs and gambling. On their first anniversary a police raid caught him in illegal acts, as a result he was sent to prison where a jail fight claimed his life. Celeste hated the look of disgust people shot at her, so she moved back home – determined to live normally. However, it wasn't meant to be, little Mathieu, the twin boy, sneaking from his mothers eye where he drowned in the pond on their property. Celeste Kingsley was a fiercely protective mother after that, never letting her daughter Selene from her view. Celeste Kingsley wasted away with her weak immune system and stress, dying ten years later and leaving Selene in the care of her grandmother.

Selene Kingsley, Serena's mother, was an accomplished woman who became a great journalist. She married a successful man, Kenneth Parker and had a dream existence – in the public eye, that is. Kenneth Parker was a playboy; he committed himself to Selene, but was easily swayed by beautiful women. Serena's earliest memories were of asking her mother 'where's dad?' to which she'd bitterly reply 'work'. Selene picked up binge drinking, alternating between bars and alcoholics anonymous eventually losing the battle when Sylvie died of old age. Selene changed back to her maiden name after the divorce, father and mother squabbling over parental rights for Serena – it was the worst period of her life.

At seventeen, Selene got drunk, like always, and smashed her car into a bridge, to which she died on impact. The court ruled that Serena was to be handed over to her father, but Serena out rightly refused, broken hearted her mother couldn't keep sober for her and unwilling to see Ken with his new wife. That's when she was sent to her foster mother, Miss. Haruna, a middle aged spinster, who made Serena's life completely stress free, encouraging her to excel in the arts and make something of herself.

On her eighteenth birthday, Serena legally changed her surname back to Kingsley and completed a Bachelor of Fine Arts and computer design at university. She'd been living well, had a home and even dated, but she never fell in love. She didn't understand how the women before her got into difficult positions, finding it easy to dismiss the men who she felt weren't 'right'. However, what she thought to be love was a mere whisper of the feelings that exploded between Darien and herself. One thing about love, it's unpredictable and all consuming.

Now she understood.

Their story had been written as a vow for Serena. She wouldn't let this chain reaction continue, her child wouldn't end up being hurt like the four generations before them. Serena didn't know how to do it, but she would manage to find out someway. Maybe with the guidance of a mother, who each woman had been deprived of, Serena would beat their bad luck. Where there's a will, there is a way.

On the spur of the moment, Serena was inspired to do a final series, with one painting within it. Serena started her base with a dark velvet sky, the inky blue abyss studded with gems. Envisioning the moon in her mind, Serena began to create the silver orb, labouring over the details and rough texture. She was just starting the silhouetted forest, bordering the predominant view, when there was a rap at the door. Serena frowned, wondering who on earth would be visiting her on Boxing Day. Serena moved the lace curtains from her window, not sure how she could have missed a villager truck, their vehicles incredibly noisy especially in the silence of the country.

Serena let out a little squeak, ducking quickly to the floor and letting the curtain to drop back in place. The distinctive black Ferrari explained the lack of noise, its owner at her door, looking very annoyed indeed. Serena settled on the floor, unable to move in case he saw her form through the insubstantial curtains. After a minute of complete silence, his patience wore thin and she was jarred by an impatient knock, which made the panes in the door tremble.

"I know you're in there, Serena! Open up, now," He yelled, giving the door a final bang.

Serena held her breath, hoping he'd get bored and leave soon, but the other side of her hoping he'd stay.

"I'm not leaving until you open this goddamned door. You hear me!" He added.

Serena cursed, inching a pillow from the couch to put behind her sore back, who knew how long she'd be stuck on the floor. When complete silence reigned, Serena knew he'd gone investigating the property, no doubt to look through the windows and find her. She made a quick mental check that the doors were still closed from last night, then grabbed her pillow and hid behind the couch, out of view from the windows. Serena stayed there, holding onto Luna, least any signs of life in the cottage prove she was there. She took a peak from one window, finding Darien leaning against his car, looking slightly dishevelled in his black slacks and white shirt. He looked like a bad-boy, his beautiful inky hair tousled and a dark expression adorning his aristocratic face. In the '_MotherMe'_ book on the couch, it explained due to hormone changes, women would be inclined to sensitive men. Despite being pregnant, Serena felt her body tighten with desire for him, wishing nothing more then to luxuriate in kisses, like in Italy in Darien's grape orchard. However, she resisted the urges to reveal herself, knowing exactly why he was here and it wasn't to congratulate her. After a boring hour, the crunch of gravel could be heard leaving the property. She quickly took the opportunity to stand, making absolutely sure he was gone before stretching her cramped muscles and making herself a cup of tea.

Serena got back into the swing of painting, adding more texture layers to the scarred moon. The moon held a lot of relevance to Serena, and after another hour, the texture came together to show the faintest features of a woman's face. Once this was discovered, the face of a man suddenly appeared within the dark foliage of the earth, the trees sharing similarities with hands, reaching skyward to grab Lady Moon – it could only be seen with an incredibly sharp eye, otherwise the picture was just of the moon and earth. At this point Serena stopped feeling tears stinging in her eyes, for two of her trees had merged together and looked like a silhouetted couple in love embracing. She threw her paint brush in a jar of water feeling frustrated, trying to convince herself it was because she ruined the picture, not because of the resent for the couple's happiness, despite just being blobs of paint.

Two o'clock came and went, Serena preparing herself a nice lunch, determined to eat three square meals a day for the health of her baby. Amidst cleaning her dishes in the kitchen sink, Serena saw the friendly local post man drop the newspaper in her rusted mail box. He waved briefly as he spotted her through the kitchen window, and Serena replied, sending suds flying at the action. Drying her hands, Serena opened the door, stepping down the single step and making a path towards the grey metal box. She found the newspaper and a doctor's letter, no doubt containing the picture from her second ultrasound exam. Turning around, she began to walk back to her cottage and was just about to rip open the envelope when she realized Darien stood in her door way. One would be fooled in thinking he was very pleased, because though is face looked smug, his eyes revealed a dark element that made his blue irises nearly black.

"I knew it would just be a matter of time, Serena. I meant what I said and I'm not leaving until we talk," He said civilly in a soft deadly voice.

With the steely resolve in Darien's collected voice and his determination, Serena knew she couldn't hide any longer. Her little hand closed around the edges of her painter's shirt, making sure it covered her belly, praying with everything she had that she looked normal.

"Alright," She sighed, walking past back into her cottage.

Darien had to bend his head to get through the entrance, looking like a giant in a dwarf's house, his cold eyes raking over the area and calibrating his surroundings.

"Uh…would you like a coffee?" Serena asked.

"That would be nice, thank you," He answered.

Serena had to shuffle through her cupboards, looking for the jar of coffee she knew was still there from the year before – she never was a coffee drinker. She prepared the coffee just as he liked it, black with no sugar. Serena remembered in the past how Darien disliked sugary things, claiming he only needed one sweet thing in his life, which was her. She squashed the memory, trying to control her rolling stomach which detested the bitter scent of the coffee.

Darien was sitting on one of her tired couches, his elbows on his knees as he leaned forwards, looking down onto her wooden floor. He looked so dejected and unhappy Serena had to bite her lip from asking what was wrong.

"Here," She said, handing him the old lady style cup.

"Thank you," He responded, taking the coffee from her hands.

Once she was settled Darien pinned her with a raw look, "I know I've hurt you, Serena. I won't deny I'm a selfish bastard, I won't make excuses as to why I am or, to improve the situation." His voice was low and accent more pronounced, "But I'm begging you, please don't marry Seiya."

"Why are you making this so hard?" Serena cried softly, "Can't you get over this pathetic rivalry you have with Seiya?"

"It's _not _a pathetic rivalry, Serena. Please, understand me, Seiya won't be right for you. He is a-"

"I won't have this, Darien!" Serena interjected forcefully, "Seiya wants to make an honourable woman of me! Not as his mistress, not as his toy or screw buddy – his Wife!"

"_Dio! _Is that all you think we have?" He answered, looking shell-shocked.

"You English needs brushing up in the tenses. We had, Darien. Had," she corrected, her eyes shooting hostility, "Don't imply that you loved me."

His face instantly darkened, his lips pressed with barely contained anger. He snapped from his chair, eyes glittering with fury.

"Serena, for the record, I never viewed you in that respect – ever! No matter what you head is telling you. I. Love. You. _Ti amo_. Those feelings may not be reciprocated but _do not_ assume that our thoughts are the same because nothing will ever change it!"

Serena was speechless, staring at him; what he said was beautiful and it hit deep, her heart yearning for him. Darien had opened up to her and he looked so vulnerable with his heart on his sleeve, Serena's initial reaction was to comfort him, but all she could do was stand there, frozen to the spot.

"I made the biggest mistake of my life, Serena. I goddamned realize that now, but marrying Seiya will be worse!"

"Please, Darien. Just _STOP!" _Serena cried, placing her hands on her ears, "I'm marrying Seiya. Don't say anything to jeopardize that! If you love me as much as you say, you will respect my wishes."

Darien fell silent, his face conveying an inner battle to continue, however he remained quiet. Serena saw that, from his loose shirt, a gold necklace had slipped out, which held a ring, the same ring that he had given and she rejected on the night of his wedding.

"Darien, go home. Go home," she muttered into the silent room, unable to look him in the eye.

"Serena-" He started.

"Please just do as I say. How can we move into the future when we keep dwelling in the past?" Serena interrupted, stepping away from him, "I _won't _listen to you."

Darien released a heavy sigh, "Fine. I'll leave."

Serena followed him out to the door, where he paused on the steps, "Remember Serena, I'll always be there for you. Not as a lover, but as help if you need it."

"Good bye, Darien," Serena responded frostily.

Darien challenged her gaze right back then, started down the path to his car, which he'd obviously parked out of her view.

As she closed the door, Serena leant against it, sliding down its smooth surface to the floor, where she released a heart wrenching sob. She knew she promised not to pine over Darien, but it was easier said then done. She wished to wrench open the doors and into his embrace, to kiss him and confess all the lies. However, it wasn't going to happen, her morals the only thing keeping her sane from her hearts silent whispers, coaxing her to do exactly that. She didn't want to hurt Beryl because, though she didn't like the woman, Serena wouldn't wish bad luck on anyone. But it was _so_ hard! Serena sniffed, wiping her cuffs over her eyes, her hands straying down to her baby bump where she could feel her baby, mere little flutters, conveying a message of reassurance. Wasn't time supposed to heal? It didn't even feel like the wound had stopped bleeding yet.

Sensing her owner's distress, Luna bumped her head into Serena's ankle, looking up with her big brown eyes.

"Oh, Luna," Serena said, burry eyed, "I don't want to feel this! I don't want it to touch me. But I can't stop it – I love him so much…"

Luna gave a soft meow, doing the trademark cat movement of rubbing her body against Serena's legs. Maybe it was meant for Luna's benefit, but it felt as if the cat was comforting her all the same, and it marginally helped in the respect she didn't feel so alone. Serena missed the kinship she used to have with the girls, but her problems were her own and they needed to be solved by on her own.

Seiya had sent her an e-mail of wedding dates, wanting the wedding before Serena gave birth in May. Serena had specifically asked Seiya for a small wedding, wanting only a little gathering of witnesses in the local church. Though he had complied with her first request, he had informed her he wanted the wedding to commence in Italy, his home, where it would be more recognized amongst his friends and family. This was fine, although Serena felt slightly uncomfortable about the arrangement for some reason.

Since Serena didn't want her father to be at the wedding, she had been thinking about who should give her away. She supposed the whole scandal about her family would emerge amongst the girls, there was no way she could cover both her mother and father not attending, and she dreaded that moment.

"I don't think I can handle it all, Luna," Serena said tiredly, "I'm so confused."

Just then, from the lounge, there was the sound of Cavalry and Serena had no idea what it was. A moment later she realized it was her cell phone ringing, and she scuttled off, struggling to find the electronic machine due to its redundancy in her life.

"Hello?" Serena gasped from the frantic search.

"Serena! It took too long for you to answer," Melvyn growled.

Serena gasped, "Oh my gosh, Mr. Clark!"

"Yes, oh my gosh is right. Where is your project?" He snarled.

"I haven't sent it yet. I'm so sorry," She blurted, "I totally forgot."

"This is _not_ good Serena. You are on an extension _already_. How long will it take to complete, hmm?"

"Uh, I…I'll have it sent by…uh…this evening," Serena stuttered.

"Will you really?" Melvyn asked scepticism thick in his voice.

"Yes! I promise," She answered quickly.

"You'd better, Serena." He threatened, "Because if you were any other employee I'd fire you. Lately you've been so slack. The only reason you're still here is your ideas are original – don't force me to cut you."

Serena shivered with emotion, she'd always been at the top of the game and to receive a snarl pierced deep.

"Yes, sir," She choked.

He then hung up, Serena jumping into action and grabbing her laptop. Her final design hadn't been created; in fact the survey envelope from Blue Shipping hadn't even been opened!

She started on developing the final logo according to the stakeholders needs. She received a fright when the Cavalry started again; Serena making the mental note to change it once the call was over. She feared who it might be – perhaps it was Melvyn again, this time deciding to fire her because she wasn't worth the effort any more. Heaven forbid that! She took a deep shuddering breath and answered.

"Hello?"

"Serena, it's me Seiya," Purred across the line.

Serena exhaled all her tension, a genuine smile curling on her lips, "Hello, Seiya."

"How are you feeling? How is the baby?"

"I'm alright. The baby moved today, she's kicking a bit. My book said that her bones are beginning to harden…ossi…ossify, some flash technical word like that – she might even be sucking her thumb! Can you believe that!" Serena gushed, her joy evident and temporarily raising her above the pressure.

"That's great, Serena. I'm happy for you," He replied with a chuckle, "Actually I'm phoning because I've just arrived from Italy and I'd like to take my fiancée to dinner tonight."

"Dinner?" Serena repeated, wincing as she saw the logo on her laptop screen, shining incriminatingly for her to finish.

"Is there something wrong?" Seiya asked, sensing her hesitation.

"There isn't any restaurants out here," Serena answered.

He chuckled at her again, "That's because I'm driving you back to London. And don't worry about it getting too late, I've reserved accommodation."

"Well then, I'd love to. What time will you be here?" She asked.

"I'll be due at your house in about…uh three hours. Give or take, I've got to wrap up here then I'll be down there."

"Oh, right. I suppose that'll give me plenty time to find something to wear,"

"Good. I'll be going now. Pack an overnight bag too."

"Bye," Serena said.

"I'll see you later," Seiya concluded before hanging up.

Serena scuttled to get her logo done before leaving, adapting and sending it within two hours. The next hour was dedicated to cleaning up, specifically her art room, lest her expensive paints dried on the equally expensive brushes. She also didn't want to show Seiya what a slob she could be – the maternal cleaning instincts hadn't kicked in yet, and Serena doubted it would. Who'd clean by choice?

Next she returned to her room, wrenching open her draws and grabbing her pyjamas, some underwear and an extra change of clothes, folding them all neatly in a cute miniature bag. Packing was another piece of art to Serena, her folding impeccable, the colours moving down indicative of the colour wheel, pink pyjama's first, purple lingerie set, blue skirt and green long-sleeved top.

After selecting an outfit, Serena had a quick shower in her tiny bathroom, slipping on the black dress that despite being a maternity outfit was très chic. The hem ended at her knees and she pulled on a pair of nude nylons with a conservative pair of shoes. With a shuffle through her jewellery box, she slipped on Seiya's engagement ring, the large diamond looking too heavy on her finger. It was six o'clock before Seiya pulled into her drive, exiting and looking disgruntled at his car, no doubt feeling the ware of her potholed drive.

"Hey," Serena said, exiting her cottage.

"You've got one nasty drive," Seiya said absently, rubbing his hand on the low bumper of his car.

"Sure do," Serena added lightly, "Come in, Seiya, I'm almost ready."

"Sorry I'm late," Seiya said, "I was going crazy in the office to get down here, but they kept me totally tied up."

"That's fine, you're a busy person. Would you like something to drink?" She asked.

"No, no. Just finish what you're doing and I'll take you down. By the way, you look beautiful tonight," He smiled intimately to her.

"Thank you," Serena replied, heading to her room.

Serena slipped on some pink gloss, added final pieces of clothing to her bag and put her hair into a loose bun.

"Here's my bag," Serena said, handing him her bag while she pulled on a knee length tapered jacket.

Quickly locking up her home, they left, Seiya wincing throughout the whole suspension jarring journey to the highway. Usually men behind a smooth sports car went wild to challenge the limits, but Seiya was a conscious driver, and she never felt uncomfortable during the hour long journey. Serena was just starting to snooze when Seiya announced their arrival, parking in the restaurant.

He had chosen a nice restaurant, though it was jam packed with the rich and famous, which didn't help to ease her insecurity. The maître d' led them to a secluded spot, separated from the rest of the eating people buy a large curtain. It was romantic, though Serena would have preferred to have been in the open atmosphere with the normal people. They chatted lightly, both Serena and Seiya finding it amusing that neither could drink the alcohol that the waiter offered.

It was a nice and quiet event, both choosing the 'Stuffed Capsicum and Chicken Breast' as their main course, then soufflé for dessert. She felt exhausted after the taxing day, and quickly stifled a yawn, but not quickly enough for Seiya to catch it.

"Let's get going Serena," Seiya said, settling the bill and leading her to the car.

Serena snuggled into the chair, doing her best to ignore the cold leather. However, before she could enter the land of sleep, he woke her up, supporting her into the lobby by wrapping his arm around her waist and slotting her beneath his arm. He retrieved the keys to their room, which Serena later discovered was in fact a single key.

"Serena, you're my fiancée. It would look strange if Darien looks into my records – don't you understand? I'm eliminating any weak links that could cause doubt."

His explanation was logical and while he enjoyed a brandy on the balcony of their hotel suit, Serena changed into her drawstring pants and spaghetti top pyjamas. On her exit, ready for bed, she found Seiya sitting there, his shirt gone revealing a strong tanned torso. Serena's hands rose to her hair, where she began to pull out the clips in her hair.

"Let me," Seiya said, replacing her jittery nervous hands in removing the small pins.

"You have wonderful hair," he added, crushing her locks in his fist, "I think it looks best down. This is how you should wear it for our wedding."

Serena's heart panged; Darien loved her hair, he made all the years of dodging Mina's psychotic hairdresser worth it.

She started to thank him for the complement, but lost all thought when he began kissing her nape and shoulder. She didn't know what to do, her mind going into panic overload. Before she knew it, he was in front of her, his lips crushing down on her own invading her mouth. Serena was in a mixed mind; she could continue despite the awkwardness or stop him.

He pressed more into the kiss, his hands running up her arms and snagging the thin straps of her top.

"No…" Serena tried before being ravaged again.

Seiya began to move, pushing her so that she was forced to lie on the bed. He began to peel the material from her chest, but her hand intercepted his, holding the material in a white knuckle grasp.

"I said, no!" Serena said, hitting him in the chest.

"What?" He asked genuinely confused, "Can't I make love to my fiancée?"

"I don't want to yet," Serena confessed full of sincerity, "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant women can still have sex," He supplied logically, then he swore, "Don't tell me you're waiting until you get married. You were willing to open your legs to Darien, why not me?"

Serena's eyes widened at his words, it sounded so cold. "I don't feel sexy," She said defensively, but the true answer was obvious, "I'm sorry Seiya. I'm not ready yet!"

Seiya released a string of curses, "No Serena. I didn't mean that. Damn! I'm the one who is sorry."

He gave her trembling frame a hug, before speaking again, "Go to sleep, Serena. I'll take the couch, alright."

Serena was going to protest, but realized it was for the best because after that, she didn't feel up sharing a bed.

When he turned the light off and exited the room, silent tears slipped down Serena's cheeks. She didn't know if she was strong enough for this at all! She missed Darien so desperately, her soul torn in half. Her hand rested on her stomach, where their child was growing, not Seiya's as much as she tried to think, but hers and Darien's.

"I love you Darien so much…" She whispered in the darkness, "…I just wish you'd chosen me."

000

A longer chapter then usual, almost 5,000 words! Sorry if there are any mistakes. Thnx for all the amazing support.

oni


	9. Chapter 9

'…I could just pretend that you love me  
The night would lose all sense of fear  
But why do I need you to love me  
When you can't Hold what I hold dear…"

Leather

--- Tori Amos

_**000**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**000**_

It was the beginning of February when Serena was woken by a pained yowl. She instantly popped up in bed, darting to her clock to find the time to be three in the morning. She tried to figure out what was making the noise, when she suddenly realized it was Luna.

"Luna! Luna where are you?" Serena cried, struggling out of her bed and running through her flat. Had she been hit by a car? Was there an intruder in the house? How could she protect herself against a burglar!

Slowly Serena inched to the kitchen; grabbing a broom, with the intention of self-defence should she need it. Flicking on the light, Serena quickly looked around the room, finding the doors and windows sound. For a moment she was perplexed until that horrid howl reverberated round the silent kitchen.

"Luna!" Serena said with relief, rushing to her cat, "Why are you maki- Holy cow!"

Blood was seeping from Luna's backside and when Serena looked closer, she realized there was a little head crowning.

"Oh my God, Luna! You're in labour!" Serena exclaimed, getting to her knees and taking a closer look.

It looked like Luna was struggling, the little kitten's head only just emerging. Quickly, Serena acted on impulse, grabbing her freshly cleaned tea towels and settling on the cold tiled floor. The first kitten emerged, a slick little body so tiny Serena's heart melted. Taking a gentle hold of its torso, Serena eased it into the world, placing the kitten instantly next to its mama. Tears glittered in Serena's eyes as she saw Luna look at her kitten, her rough tongue poking out to lick its slimy fur. It was an endearing moment, however it didn't last long before Luna went rigid again.

"Luna? I think you've got another one coming," Serena informed and five minutes later, another head pressed out.

Serena was squealing throughout the whole event, which spanned over the next three hours, the kittens' arrival all staggered. Serena was most concerned about the final kitten, which was smaller than the rest and not breathing. She snatched the baby up and, with a clean towel, began to rub the kitten's back determined not to let the tiny grey one slip away from them. A little squeak indicated that the baby was breathing and Serena sobbed with happiness, for five wriggling babies had been born. Serena moved them carefully, like the treasures they were, to their mother's side where they latched onto a nipple.

Serena decided to name each of the kittens, starting with a little white one who Serena determined as male, "You can be Mercury the messenger!"

The next one was another white one with dark tipped ears. He wrestled his siblings, breaking them off their mother. Serena laughed, "You can be Mars – you're creating enemies amongst your brothers and sisters already."

"I think I'll name you Venus," She said to the first female, "You're definitely the pretty one. And you…" She said, running her finger down the back of the fattest kitten, "…You can be Jupiter."

The final little baby was the grey one, the only kitten that didn't have black and white distinctions in her sticky coat, "You can be…Diana of the Moon."

After starting a heater beside Luna's basket, she grabbed a bowl and poured in the cream she had intended to use on the chocolate cake she baked for the girls. Luna definitely deserved the cream after her performance, Serena in awe and fear of the mammoth achievement. Now she was terrified about her turn for good reason, her hands cupping the sides of her large belly.

"Oh gosh Luna! Thanks for making me nervous!" Serena cursed, Luna looking up at Serena with a drowsy look, cream on the end of her nose.

"Now how on earth did you get pregn – Oh! I know. It must have happened when I went off to Liverpool and left you with Mina!" Serena said, slapping her head lightly, "Shoot! I need to phone Mina and tell her – after all she owns half, maybe she can help support me with food costs."

Grabbing her phone from the wall, Serena rang the memorized number.

"Yes," Came some what of a strained male answer.

"Uh…um," Serena stuttered uncomfortably, "It's uh…Serena."

In the background she heard Mina's irritated voice tell him to put the phone down for them to, Serena coughed, continue.

"Can you please put Mina on, Malachite. I'll be quick," Serena interjected quickly.

"It's for you, Mina. It's Serena," He informed handing the phone over to Mina.

"Be quick, Serena! Vite Vite !" Mina snapped rapidly with pants.

"Mina! Luna just had kittens!" Serena replied joyously.

"So? Why does this concern me?" Mina asked genuinely confused.

"Artemis got Luna pregnant," Serena explained patiently.

"Oh!"

"Well…" Serena prompted.

"What do we have to do?" Mina asked genuinely speechless.

"I don't know. I suppose we'll have to wait until they are old enough, and then find them homes," Serena suggested.

"Ah!"

"Well…" Serena asked again.

"Can we please talk about this in the morning?" Mina asked, "After all, tomorrows your gallery show. We need sleep – Malachite and I especially, if you catch my drift."

"Alright Mina. But promise me we'll talk about it."

"Sure sure. I promise we'll talk about it," Mina assured, "Bye."

"Bye," Serena managed before the phone connection died.

Serena gave a wistful sigh, thinking about holding her baby in her arms like Luna was, the babies curled in her side. She was both scared and excited, yesterday marked six months pregnant with three to go as she moved into her third trimester. Tonight was significant, not just because of her art, but because tonight was the night she was going to tell the girls about her pregnancy. She didn't want to do it yet, finding herself not ready, however she refused to miss her own gallery show – this was the moment every artist dreamed of.

Lifting Luna's basked with extreme care Serena placed it at the foot of her bed, with the heater and bowl of cream, and then climbed back into her own bed. It was now well into six in the morning, Serena cuddling into her bed feeling exhausted from the morning excitement. In three months she was going to be like Luna! Within moments sleep consumed her as she dreamed about her child.

Serena only woke up again midday, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Instantly she remembered what had happened during the night and shuffled to the end of her bed, peering into Luna's basket. Luna was dozing, a contented look on her face as her squirming babies pressed into her side. With a happy gasp Serena stroked the new-mothers head, feeling her heart swell for the sweet, now fluffy babies.

"I bet you're hungry after nursing all of those ravenous kitties," Serena said, getting up and grabbing Luna a well deserved packet of tuna.

After minutes of watching them, Serena stiffly got off the floor, making herself some breakfast. As she washed her dishes she felt her baby kick, to which she instantly stopped what she was doing, placing her hand over her pyjama clad stomach. Serena closed her eyes to savour the delicate moment. From _A to Z Motherhood_ Serena knew this was the time babies became most active, being developed enough with a good area to kick around.

Still in her nightwear and fluffy slippers, Serena grabbed her freshly baked chocolate cake, whipping up her famous butter icing and spreading it thickly on. She was so excited about tonight; her works of art would be held at the National Gallery of London, an event that every artist dreamed of! The occasion started at seven, but Serena wanted to come early in order to make sure her works were all perfect.

Just then the phone rang and Serena picked it up, slotting it between her cheek and shoulder while she added her finishing touches to the cake.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hiya Sere, so I'm phoning about Luna. What can I do?" Mina asked.

"We have five kittens. I know I can't keep all of them, as much as I want to – besides Seiya's allergic to cats – so we've got to find them new _loving_ homes. But we can't wean them from Luna yet – Oh gosh!"

"What Serena?" Mina asked.

"I can't strip Luna of her babies!" Serena replied, her own hands discarding her knife and clamping onto her stomach.

"Serena, Luna's a cat, she'll live," Mina responded patiently.

"Yeah, but, but – it's wrong!" She stumbled out.

"Alright, we don't have to discuss the _loving_ families today. How about we just talk about feeding them," Mina suggested.

"I don't know how much cat food costs, but I'll let you know when I go shopping again," Serena answered.

There was a brief pause before Mina spoke again, "Well, send me my half share when you know what it is. And don't worry about the loving family bits; I'll have that arranged if you don't want to do it, yes?"

Serena took in a shuddering breath, "Yes."

"Alright! So we have that organised – maybe I should bring Artemis around? He'll probably want to see his babies," Mina added logically.

"You can come around anytime you like. Well, maybe not now, I'm getting ready for this evening."

Mina gave a dreamy sigh, "Our little artist is having her moment! We are so proud of you, doll!"

"Thanks," Serena replied sheepishly, I am so happy too."

"I suppose I'll leave you to do whatever you're doing. I'll see you tonight. Don't forget! Wear something really nice – alright," Mina instructed.

"Will do. I'll see you then, bye," Serena finished, waiting for Mina's farewell gesture before replacing the phone.

The rest of the afternoon was a _real_ pampering one for Serena. She had a lovely hot shower and spread Vitamin E cream on her tummy, giving little gasps of amazement when she felt baby kick in response.

Swathed in her dressing gown, Serena seated herself in front of her dressing table and began to do her hair; it was important to her that she made a good impression amongst the distinguished painters, many of which would have work hanging beside hers.

She gathered her gentle curls pinning them to the top of her head, so they cascaded gracefully around her neck and shoulders. Makeup was light, almond eye shadow with a hint of pink that would match with her dress. She took a half an hour break, checking up on the kittens and mum, giving Luna another packet of tuna and boiling herself a cup of tea. Serena excitedly returned to her room, taking her new dress out from her closet and removing the hanger. Unlike her other dress, which was used to conceal her expanding figure, this one did nothing of the sort, being a white in colour that brought out the mother-to-be attributes. It was a strapless dress with an empire waist and faux gauze halter, the skirt ending mid calf and cascaded flatteringly over her stomach.

It was very prim and pretty, Serena slipping into a pair of nude panty hose and grabbing her mother's jewels from its safe space. Once again, she wore the diamond necklace with a pair of long earrings comprising of tiny teardrop crystals. Serena sighed happily, swirling in her nylon clad feet before the cracked mirror attached to the inner closet door. Grabbing the bag she bought with the dress, which too was white, she dropped in it her cell phone, purse and ticket.

Calling a taxi, Serena grabbed a coat and got to the event exactly an hour before it started. There were other artists within the beautiful art chamber, no doubt inspecting their work and critiquing the ones around. Serena felt a jolt of fear as Lonnie Lenai, Serena's ultimate favourite artist, stopped before one of her works, lifting her glasses and leaning in to take a good look at the image. Serena would have killed to know what was going through Lonnie's head, but she had to settle with the neutral expression that conveyed she didn't hate it.

Serena waved her hand in front of her face, feeling slightly faint with nerves – as if in understanding, her baby gave a tremble.

"It's alright, baby," Serena whispered to her stomach.

Today was the first time that she had ever left her flat without disguising her stomach, in a way she felt naked, and wanted to take her baby away from it all. Serena licked her lips, rationing that all would be fine and she couldn't keep her baby hidden forever – the sooner the better, because the girls were going to be furious she'd kept it secret for so long.

Walking into the art gallery, her modest white shoes clicked on the floors as she looked at the other works. Serena was glad that the event wasn't a competition, because she was sure she'd come last with all the fantastic pieces decking the simple walls. It bought out insecurities, but Serena quickly swapped her thoughts to another subject, not sure if she could handle extra pressure she was bringing upon herself. The real pressure would come when people flocked through the doors, all eager to see the Van Gogh exhibition, each making silent opinions on the pictures. Dread made the time go faster until finally, the first people entered.

Like all the artists that were there, Serena hung out in the background, watching the people look at their art. It was fifteen minutes into the exhibition when she saw Amy and Zach enter the gallery.

"Serena!" Amy cried rushing towards her; she was two inches away when Amy's gaze dropped to Serena's stomach, causing an instant reaction. The colour dropped from her face, her mouth opening wordlessly as she lurched forward, resting a hand on her bump.

"Serena…" Amy whispered hoarsely, "Are you…pregnant?" She finished her voice rising almost hysterically at the end.

"Calm down, Amy," Serena responded quickly, feeling herself panic.

"Oh God! You are! How did-When-who?" Amy stuttered.

"You know _how_ I got pregnant. Five months ago and," Serena paused aching to tell the truth, "…Seiya."

The shock was soon replaced by a look of hurt, "Why didn't you tell me-us sooner?"

"I'm sorry, Amy. I was—" Serena started wracking her mind for an answer, "—in shock at the time. I didn't want you girls to think badly of me until I'd sorted it."

"Serena! We'd never think badly of you – we'd make sure you're alright! I can't believe you ever thought that," Amy declared loudly.

Serena looked down at the floor ashamed. Amy rarely got upset, taking a calm logical view of everything, so when she did get distressed or angry it hit really hard.

"Now, now, Amy," Her husband consoled, "Serena will have her reasons, but it's important to dispel them so that you two can move forward."

Amy took a deep breath in, closing her eyes in an attempt to control the emotions, Serena could see, that were battling beneath the surface.

"I'm sorry—" Serena started, being cut off by her throat closing in, "—I was worried."

"Oh Sere," Amy muttered, engulfing Serena in a hug, "I didn't mean to be so…awful. But you _should_ have told us."

"I know, I know," Serena answered.

Amy's hands both descended on her tummy, awe in her eyes as she looked back at Serena, "Wow."

"That's what I thought too," Serena replied emotionally.

"Seiya must be pleased," Zach said.

"Mmm-hmm," Serena answered, not sure if she could trust her voice anymore. The first meeting with Amy had really drained her, which made her fear for the next encounter. All she wanted to do was take her baby and rush home, which was the easy path.

"Where is he?" Zach added.

"He'll be coming later tonight," Serena answered.

Mina and Lita arrived together with their partners, both of them initially exclaiming outrage that tore at Serena's heartstrings like nothing before. In fact, they all got so emotional they headed off to the ladies rest room, where Mina pulled Serena's skirt over her head to look at her baby bump. There were plenty of tears and swearing until all the pent up anger was released from the girls. Serena regretted not telling them – it was painful to see the hurt in their eyes.

"Oh my god, Serena! This is – this is – this is freaking mind-boggling!" Mina stated blankly, dropping down into a chair in the pampering area.

"I'm really angry you didn't tell us earlier," Lita added disapprovingly, her green eyes snapping with fury, "No wonder you've been acting all crazy on us."

"Do you know what gender the baby is? Please say it's a girl, we can teach her so much of our knowledge," Mina said dreamily.

"I don't know, I've decided to leave it till the day," Serena answered.

"If it's a girl, can you call her Mina?" She tried to joke to dispel the serious tension between them.

"No Mina," Lita interjected, "If she's having a girl, we all know Serena will call her Lita."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Aww come on, let's get out of here. This is Serena's night everyone."

"Too right," Mina agreed, weaving an arm around Serena's back and leading her out the door.

No sooner had they stepped out of the room when they saw Raye, who dropped the glass of champagne she was holding with a twinkling crash.

"Bloody hell, Serena," Raye managed, running towards Serena and bending so that her nose was inches from Serena's protruding stomach.

Raye swore like there was no tomorrow, "Damn! Why didn't you tell me!"

"I'm sorry Raye," Serena tried to appease.

"Bloody hell," Was all Raye could finish with.

"I know your angr-"

"Angry doesn't cover it, Serena. Try furious, pissed and bloody excited! This is a new member of our family!"

"Huh?" Serena managed dumbly; this wasn't quite what she'd been expecting.

"You're giving birth to a biological connection to my family, you have combined our families," Raye answered emotionally, tears glittering in her exotic eyes. "Oh! This is so _amazing_," Raye cried, throwing her arms around Serena.

From over Raye's shoulder, Serena saw Darien for the first time, and he had obviously witness the whole affair. His face looked very pale and drawn back, but there was also a burning fire within his blue eyes, his fist trembling at his side. Serena couldn't bear the guilt, burying her head into Raye's neck, seeking refuge from his smouldering gaze. She'd sell her soul to be with him, to tell him that the child was his and they could be together – as a family. She wanted it so bad tears leaked from her eyes, wetting Raye's neck. All the girls heard her tiny sob, wrapping together like a sports team before an important game – but this wasn't a game, this was real life and no one could get a re-match.

"I'm fine now," Serena said, carefully wiping her eyes.

"Well, I suppose we should all go and look at Serena's fabulous art," Amy suggested, knowing Serena needed a few moments of silence to coordinate her thoughts.

Raye was last to leave, giving Serena a kiss on the forehead, her joy almost tangible. Serena curved her arms around her stomach, feeling each girl's love surrounding her, which made her difficulties that much easier.

"Serena,"

Serena spun around, Darien there taking hold of her arm, "We have got to talk."

"I don't want to, Darien," She answered cowardly.

"Goddamn it, don't make me drag you off, Serena," He threatened lowly, his eyes shining with an unnamed emotion, "I will blow everything if you don't give me the opportunity. That's how important this issue is to me – this isn't about us anymore."

Serena swallowed, allowing him to lead her away through to a secluded area that wasn't being used for the art showing.

In the dark room Darien's face was in shadow, his body tense and disposition unidentifiable.

"How many months are you along?" He asked lowly.

"It doesn't conc-"

"Yes it does Serena!" He yelled.

"Si-Five months," She stumbled in fear.

He backed her into a wall, blocking her in with his muscled arms positioned at both sides of her.

"Five months," he repeated.

Serena gulped then nodded, "Is there anything else you'd like to know," Serena bit out.

"You're lying to me," He stated

"N-no, that's the truth," Serena said, hoping she sounded convincing.

Darien's hand ran down her side, gently caressing her stomach, his face conveying a tender look. An amazed expression adorned his features as his palm rested on a spot where baby was kicking; Serena hated to admit it, but as soon as Darien spoke, the baby became far more active. Surly a child, especially at this age, couldn't recognize its own father – could it?

"Serena, the last time we made love was six months ago – and I didn't wear a condom," He stated.

Serena closed her eyes to relieve herself from his stare, her heart thundering a million miles at what she had to do. Taking a deep breath, Serena looked back at him, forced her mouth open and said the hardest two words.

"It's Seiya's."

"Bullshit!" Darien interjected angrily, "That's my child within your womb – do not lie to me!"

"I'm not lying!" Serena yelled back, her heart weeping tears at every wrenching word.

"Just say it Serena, we both know it," He begged, "Please, admit the child's mine. Tell me and I swear to God nothing will stop me from letting you go. Nothing."

"No…" Serena managed in a hoarse whisper, "Just leave me be. I want to marry Seiya, have my baby and live my life."

"You don't want to. He's cornered you with something. What is it? Did he threaten to expose us, did he threaten to bankrupt you?"

Serena's chest felt so heavy with pain, "The only one giving threats is _you!_"

"Serena, I would never harm you. _Tell me_ it's my child and I'll abandon everything for you," He declared.

"Really," Serena added cynically, "Read my lips. The baby. Is. Not. Yours." Every syllable slicing her throat, her child's kicking feeling more like an angry punches of indignation.

"You say that now, Serena," he said in a low tone unfazed, face inches from hers, "But I won't believe a word from your sweet lips – not until I get proper evidence proving else wise. And when I get it, I will take my due – I can promise you that."

"You'd take my baby away from me?" Serena squeaked in terror, her vivid imagination conjuring images of courtrooms and snatching hands.

"Oh no, Serena, I won't just take the baby, I'll take you too and until you find your evidence to prove the baby isn't mine, you won't be married," He stated, his mouth closing firmly solidifying his rock solid intentions.

"And I'm sure this will all go down with your _wife_?" Serena said.

"I don't care about her," He stated noncommittally, "You've given me hope, you are carrying our child," Darien finished, his stiff posture disintegrating so that his face buried in her hair their bodies close.

"How can you be so insensitive about your wife?" Serena questioned outraged.

Darien looked up at her, "You're just too gentle and sweet Serena. Beryl and I entered a mutual agreement that benefited us both. Her opinions are of little consequence to me."

"So that's it, huh?" Serena answered coldly, shoving against his chest, "That means you have the right to play around-"

"I do not play around!" He interjected.

"And this isn't playing around?" Serena shot at him, "She loves you, Darien. I saw it on her face when you got married, she _loves _you."

"That's why she cheats on me, is it?" He answered smoothly.

Serena was flabbergasted; Beryl didn't cheat on Darien, did she?

"But all that is of little relevance, Serena. You look tired and too thin, you shouldn't be expending yourself."

"Thin? I'm pregnant for gods sakes!" Serena interrupted, "I look like a hippo."

"Motherhood has made you blossom, let me assure you a hippo is the last thing that comes to mind. However, you health is top priority when carrying a child, so I'll ask once more. Is the baby mine?"

Serena felt so exhausted at that point, closing her eyes wishing the floor would open up and swallow her. 'Yes' was on the tip of her tongue waiting for its moment to escape as soon as she opened her mouth. Darien placed a hand under her chin, tilting her head up.

"Look at me," he said tenderly, "Why do you deny the answer? I will make you the happiest woman alive. We can elope and be together – don't you want that?" He added genuinely hurting in his eyes.

"Two wrongs won't make a right, Darien," Serena bitterly replied, "Your offer is no consolation for your first rejection and I won't subject that onto another woman. Like you said about me, I won't believe a word from your smooth lips because _I know _for sure that everything you _promise_ are nothing but lies."

"_Dio, cara mia_. You will never understand how much I hate myself. I don't deserve you, but I can't lose you – I won't."

"I'm not a piece of your property, Darien," Serena hissed.

"You're right about that. You're my equal, Serena," He said softly, caressing her face, "_Ti amo_."

Serena was quickly losing her hostile shield, Darien's words and tender touches never ceasing to take her breath. Quickly her hand caught his wrist, pulling his fingers away from her face as she wriggled free of his all consuming embrace.

"This _isn't_ about me, Darien, and you would do so well as to stay away from me."

_You're hurting me so much_, Serena's soul whispered, _hold me, love me, kiss me._

"Tonight's my night. Let me enjoy it with people then stuck here with _you,_" Serena spat.

As she walked away Darien spoke again, "Remember, Serena. Until you prove the paternity of the baby you're not getting married and I'll never let you go."

She looked over her shoulder at him, "Don't fool yourself Darien, because in all likelihoods you'll be disappointed – give up, make everything easier, for all of us."

"Giving up is the worst sort of weakness. And the same notion applies: don't fool yourself_, cara mia, _with false ideas that you'll slip away – I mean what I say."

"As do I, Darien," Serena finished, exiting the room and walking away with a deadened heart.

The night went well. Serena donated her five panel series to the museum, wanting a piece of herself to always reside in the huge famous place. Her image of the moon maiden and her prince, titled _'Lament'_, had been sold to an anonymous buyer for a staggering ten thousand dollars. She had elation coursing through her, but also sadness, which was evoked whenever she sold a picture. It felt like she was losing a bit of her, never to be seen again. She shook her head, determined to have a good evening, feeling shaken by emotions and let down by Seiya, who arrived an hour late.

"Sorry sweetie," He said, laying a kiss on her forehead.

"It's alright, you're here now," Serena replied.

He laid his hand on her belly, extracting wistful sighs from the girls. Seiya strutted around with her, integrating with the high society and constantly asking if she was comfortable. By the end, Serena was sick and tired of people fondling her, asking when it was due, if she would leave work, even if she was having another child after the current one! No one seemed interested in the art, which was a real frustration.

"Come on Serena," Seiya said softly to her, "Our new mommy-to-be needs to get her beauty sleep – isn't that right _cara."_ He teased as an explanation for his friends.

In the car, Serena realized they weren't heading towards her flat.

"Where are we going?" Serena asked puzzled.

"To my centre city apartment," He explained, "You're going to move in with me."

"What?" Serena burst, annoyance rising at his self made decision.

"Hush, Serena, it was meant as a surprise for you. Don't be offended, you're my fiancée, we should be living together at this stage."

"But Luna—"

"Who's Luna?" He interrupted.

"My cat," She patiently explained.

"Oh."

"Well she just had kittens and I need to go back and feed her," Serena explained.

"Don't worry about it. She's an animal she'll sort herself out," He stated.

"But—"

"Serena, just leave it! I'm taking you to my apartment for a romantic evening," he snapped.

After that, Serena sat in silence, allowing him to park and take her up to his upper story property. The first moment Serena entered the room, she was overwhelmed by the scent of roses and a pair of glittering candles in the dim area. She gasped in delight at the two areas, laid out with utensils for a dreamy dinner.

"Voila!" Seiya exclaimed, "What do you think?"

"Wow!" Serena initially managed, "I'm speechless."

"Good," Seiya said proudly.

Seiya pulled out her seat and, from the kitchen, a professional chef brought out their main course.

"I would have cooked for you, but I don't do such things," he explained.

They had a pleasant meal of Italian ravioli with a pungent basil and tomato sauce. Seiya laid into a bottle of red wine, consuming half its contents by the end of the dinner. For dessert, Serena stood in awe of the chef, who brought out a chocolate masterpiece that Serena could only eat titbits of, due to its richness. Some time during that, the chef made a silent exit, leaving both of them alone to the sounds of Tchaikovsky playing in the background.

"Your work was lovely, Serena," he small talked.

Rising from his chair, he made his way towards her, shuffling in his pocket and extracting a long rectangle case.

"For you, Serena," he stated, opening it and revealing a glittering ribbon of diamonds.

Serena's jaw hit the ground, "Seiya, you really didn't need to," Serena stuttered as he secured the sparkling piece around her wrist.

"You deserve the best, _cara,_" he justified simply.

Needless to say, Serena felt incredibly uncomfortable about having a visibly expensive piece encircling her wrist, which hung precariously loose around her thin hand.

"T-thank you, Seiya," She managed breathlessly, "But you didn't need to."

"Odd way of showing thanks, Serena. Normally someone would show their gratitude rather then discourage the gift giver."

"No, no, don't get me wrong," Serena hastily interjected, "It's just I'm shocked. Thank you," She finished, rising and pecking him on the cheek.

"Is that all?" He pouted.

"What would you like me to do?" Serena asked.

A sly smile shaped his lips up, "Let me," he answered, sweeping her against him and clamping his lips upon hers. It was a demanding kiss, Seiya's persistent tongue easing into her mouth, his hands burying in her carefully styled hair.

A particularly hard kick from the baby, behind her ribs, came as a saviour rather then a pregnancy pain. Serena instantly gasped, breaking free as she did her best to reclaim air into her winded lungs.

"Baby kicked me," Serena explained, seating herself on the couch.

"Maybe we can put them on the Italian soccer team," He joked, moving behind her on the couch and gently massaging her sore shoulders.

Serena closed her eyes, rubbing her stomach to settle her active child. The silence of the room was infected by the sound of Serena's zipper being wiped down her back.

"What are you doing!" Serena startled, the faux halter the only thing keeping her dress up.

"Come on, Serena," he coaxed, undoing her single tie, pushing Serena's hand away as she tried to reclaim her zip.

Her back arched away as he laid open mouthed kisses on her back, sucking at her flesh, leaving angry marks of possession. Serena moved in protest, but he encircled her from behind, his hands squeezing her sensitive breasts too hard.

"Seiya!"

"Just feel, Serena, give me a chance," he persuaded.

"You're too rough," she pressed.

He took handfuls of her dress, brusquely pulling up her skirt, his hand gliding along her thigh.

"No!" Serena jerked up, scuttling away and spinning around.

Her hands secured her dress, her eyes shooting sparks, "I told you before I'm not ready."

Seiya let out an impatient sigh, leaning back into the couch, "When will you be ready? I've been doing some reading on pregnancy and the rush of sex is healthy for a baby."

"Yes well, if you've done some reading you'll know that a pregnant woman needs to be treated differently. I think I should go home," She shot back.

"No! Don't go Serena. I didn't meant to make you uncomfortable,"

"I'm really tired, Seiya," Serena added to her cause.

He rose and took her hand, leading her to his bedroom where he took out one of his shirts, "Please, put this on and sleep with me – and I don't mean sex. Just let me have you in my bed as a consolation."

He gave her five minutes to get ready before sliding in with her, drawing her close so her back was pressed against his chest.

She didn't sleep well that night.

000

Thank you, 5,520 words justify my lateness. Sorry about any mistakes. Please, an opinion would be greatly appreciated to dictate my next moves.

Thx

ONi


	10. Chapter 10

You've seen life through distorted eyes  
You know you had to learn  
The execution of your mind  
You really had to turn  
The race is run the book is read  
The end begins to show  
The truth is out, the lies are old  
But you don't want to know

Sabbath Bloody Sabbath  
--- The Cardigans

**o**.0 Lemon Warning **0**.o

000

_**Chapter 10**_

000

_**INTO THE PAST**_

000

Serena was on a high peak on Italian coast, her expensive single lens reflex camera clicking as she took images of the blood red sinking sun. She really did love Italy, having spent the whole day trying out delicious Italian cuisine – eating great food was Serena's kind of life! Strolling down to Darien's orchard, she raised her camera and began to surreptitiously take images of the happy people celebrating. Today was the day they had completed hand harvesting of the ripe fruit, the Italian men and women dressed in the bright peasant style garb, pouring buckets of grapes into a large container. Traditionally they paid a tribute to the past, using the old fashioned method of crushing the grapes by the master of the house.

Darien strutted in, looking so comfortable and liberated amongst his people, it was a huge difference from the usual cold Armani clad business man. He was wearing only a pair of pants, his defined chest naked and tanned from the summer sun. Serena could see, with annoyance, the younger girls winked and smile flirtatiously at him – to which he grinned. He swung himself into the container, Raye insisting on joining him in the treading of the fruit. Serena giggled as she saw Raye slide around, lurching at her brother for support as she slid in the slippery tub. She raised her camera and took shot after shot of the moment, finding the brother sister moment too cute to not record. Amidst this, Darien looked up at her, his beautiful mouth turning up in an intimate grin, his eyes smoky and mysterious – he never failed to make her heart beat wildly!

The girls were with Serena, laughing their lungs out as Raye disappeared, rising again covered in grapes.

"Guess she's been hanging around with Serena too long," Mina joked.

"Hey," Serena snapped, putting her camera equipment away in a corner, "Stop being mean!"

"Alright! Didn't mean to offend you," Mina appeased, hands rising in mock surrender.

"If I recall correctly," Serena drawled, "You had a klutz moment too – except your head landed in a stranger's crotch!"

Mina's ears went bright pink as they all reminisced on Mina and Malachite's meeting, each girl smirking at her.

"Cow! I'm going to get you for that one!" Mina exclaimed, springing into action.

Serena shrieked, spinning around and heading out the door, the roaring laughter of Lita and Amy following them out. Serena ran away from the snarling banshee, her peals of laughter making it even more difficult to breathe and run at the same time. Serena dodged Mina for fifteen minutes, slowing to a jog as she panned around looking for an indication of the violent crazy blonde. Stopping, Serena looked over the countryside as she tried to catch her breath.

"Mmmph!" Serena managed as a calloused hand closed over her mouth, a strong arm drawing her within an overgrown archway she'd failed to notice.

With her back pressed to the worn stone, Darien grinned down at her, placing a finger to his lips indicating silence. Bracing his strong arms on both sides of her, he leant down and whispered a kiss over her mouth, seeming to savour it with a lick of his lips as he drew back.

"I've been dying for that," he huskily stated, his voice low.

Serena's heart pounded in overdrive of love, heat pooling within as she stared into his never-ending eyes – he was far too potent for woman to handle!

"In that case, I give you permission to another one," Serena replied breathlessly.

He didn't need anymore incentive, swooping down and catching her in a drugging kiss that set her knees trembling. She encircled his neck, moulding to his form so tightly not an air molecule could pass through. Her fingers raked through his sinfully gorgeous hair as his hands slipped under her shirt, feathering up the feminine curve of her back then travelling to her bottom. With casual strength he lifted her so that his straining bulge pressed into her core, setting her further ablaze for him.

"Serena!" Came Mina's yell, disconcertingly close, "Where are you? I am so going to kill you!"

Serena staunched a giggle against Darien's chest, her tongue poking out to lick his salty skin, causing his grip to tighten. To further tease him Serena ground into his arousal, biting on his lip and tugging lightly, fingers playing in his locks. Darien growled softly, his chest rumbling and, in retaliation, he hoisted her higher, latching onto her hard nipple through her thin cotton shirt. Serena almost hit the moon, making a startled strangled noise as he began to suck, swirling with his tongue.

"Darien!" She whispered sharply.

"It's your fault for playing with fire, _cara mia, _because you'll get burned – that's one of your English clichés, correct?"

"You cad!"

"You'd best be quiet now, your friends coming," Darien whispered against her neck.

Serena was about to reply when he started on her other nipple, with more vigour and she bit her lip to keep a cry in. Serena could hear Mina scuffling along in her ridiculous high fashion pumps, stopping directly next to the opening so that Serena could see her shadow through the foliage. If Mina took the effort to look harder, she may have seen Serena's baby blue shirt and stormed in for a significant sight, but she didn't instead pausing and venting a long line of curses.

Darien's mouth soon returned to hers, demanding and tender at the same time. Pausing he slotted his hard muscled leg between hers, supporting her form to free his hands and undo the buttons on her shirt. All the while Serena was sure he could see her heart beating through her skin, the feelings he evoked both melting and scaring her, she'd never matched a man on a mental and physical basis before – he was perfect.

"No bra? Scandalous," Darien whispered against the swell of her breast, cupping the full weight in his hand.

"It's too hot," She replied, finding herself blush for no reason.

He pouted at her, "And here I thought it was for me."

"That's it Serena! I give up!" Mina yelled finally, her footfalls fading away.

"Come on, _amore_, I was waiting for her to leave," He stated before giving her a final possessive kiss.

Darien tied the tails of her shirt closed before slipping an arm around her slender waist, leading her through the archway into a beautiful, slightly wild, garden of roses. Serena felt overwhelmed by the wonderful scent, the setting sun and being with Darien – it was so romantic and she sighed hoping it would never end.

There was an elegant garden pavilion, well maintained in its obvious vintage state, made of stone and wood. Darien led her onto it, wrapping his strong arms around her from behind and laying a soft kiss on her neck as they enjoyed the sprawling view of his lands.

"Make love to me here, Darien," Serena said, turning towards him.

"Now?" He replied.

Serena nodded an affirmation, "Now."

Darien pressed her to him, hungrily taking her mouth and sending Serena's head spinning, his hands creating double havoc. Her shirt was gone within seconds, his long fingers splaying her milk white skin, as if to engrain the already permanent knowledge further into his being. Darien broke off, laying a path of fiery kisses down her throat, through the valley of her breasts and along her abdomen until he reached her hips, easing her simple white skirt from her slender pelvis. Clad only in her white bikini briefs Darien scooped her up, laying her, like the treasure she was, onto the wooden floor with careful consideration.

"The floors a bit hard," Darien stated with concern, "I might hurt you."

"Darien I'm not a doll," She answered with a soft giggle.

Serena's fingers slipped to the button of his jeans, almost feeling regretful to remove the item, which contoured his strong thighs and hung low on his hips. Easing him free, she played with the velvet tip of his erection, causing him to stiffen with pleasure, to which she impishly responded with a sultry grin.

He changed the tormenting roles, pinning her to the floor, her wrists stretched above her head, leaving her open to his advances.

"_Mi fai impazzire_," Darien muttered against her breast, sliding her underwear away.

Serena felt herself wind tighter, heat swirling in her abdomen, her body crying for his.

"Darien," She moaned, aching to touch him, his lips on her breasts, stomach, navel – everywhere!

"_Sei tutto per me, _Serena, _ti amerò per sempre._"

A finger slid into her slick entrance, starting a slow rhythm that sped up as he inserted a second one, stretching her. Serena gasped, her hips moving against his hand, her body clenching and spiralling higher and higher to the point where all her thoughts became incoherent. His fingers slipped from her, his hands holding her hips as he initiated a passionate kiss, crushing her lips to his and pouring all his feelings into it.

"This is for you, angel," He whispered against her lips.

With a quick thrust, Darien sheathed himself into her hot core; gritting his teeth at the extreme intensity her channel clenched him. Her body accepted his whole length, Serena's legs wrapping around him, drawing him closer as her head tilted back in the cloud of her silvery hair.

His hands bit into her smooth skin, keeping her still as he surged in to her again and again, their pleasure mounting beyond any counting scale. Serena was sure she'd burn up at any second, Darien's godlike face conveying his satisfaction as he reared into her, beautiful Italian words spilling from his lips. Her body arched as she reached her climax, her scorching sheath contracting tightly around his swelling member, initiating his own peak so that he exploded, spilling deep within her.

Collapsing with exertion, Darien pulled her into his arms raining kisses on her face and neck. That night, instead of returning home, Serena went with Darien to the beautiful property on the vineyard. Once there they went for a shower, initially cleaning the grape juice off Darien then making love in the tiny stall.

The night was warm, the double doors to the bedroom open and the curtains waving softly under the dry winds pulling. Darien gazed out into the pitch black night, the moon hanging eerily in the sky, dressed like a beautiful goddess in stars. But there was only one goddess in his life and she lay in his arms, her head resting on his chest where he securely held her. He looked down at her, tenderly sweeping her extraordinary hair from her features, fingers feathering over her face.

He knew he couldn't lose her. He wouldn't!

He was already engaged to Beryl Ravée, and chained to it, Mr. Ravée threatening more then just his business credentials. Ironically, at the time it didn't really matter, but now, after being with Serena he feared her discovery of the truth – his arms tightened around her petite form, as if someone was about to steal her from him. But that was how he felt, he was terrified of the wrenching claws of truth, for they would rip her away, leaving him empty as it took half his soul.

Reaching to the side cabinet, he grabbed a piece of paper, tearing a strip from it and encircling it around her ring finger. Once with the correct measurements he carefully stowed the tiny shred of paper, knowing that he may physically marry Beryl but he was already committed to Serena beyond any human ceremonies.

Serena sighed against his chest and Darien smiled, continuing to caress her, his head burying into her thick hair and drawing her wonderful feminine scent into his body.

"_Sei mia per l'eternità…"_

000

It was early in the morning, Serena informing Darien she had to leave now or all the girls would lay into her. He looked reluctant, but dressed with her, walking her back despite her insistent comments that she would be fine to do so herself. The sun was just beginning to peak over the landscape, Serena aching for a camera to remind her of her beautiful night. She loved the tightness of the community as the strolled through the eclectic village, Darien's arms around her, stealing kisses as they went.

"You stay here, alright, I haven't got far to go," Serena said, at the mouth of the driveway.

Darien wrapped his arms tightly around her then kissed her, making sure that she would never in a million years forget him and how they always came together in perfection.

"Bye, Darien," Serena said, disengaging before they made love again on the rocky road.

Serena jogged quickly to the house, pulling Darien's warm shirt around her to keep off the slight bite of the early morning. A big smile adorned her face as she slipped into the house, feeling loved and treasured beyond all means. She was convinced that she had managed to successfully creep into the house when the lights flashed on and four pyjama clad women barricaded her bedroom door.

"And where the _hell_ have you been?" Raye demanded.

Serena froze to the spot, her face flushing as she stuttered.

"Serena we have been worried _sick!_ I never thought that I, Mina White, would ever be the worried one waiting for you to come back – but I have been transformed, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry?" She squeaked.

"Serena, you should have called us and told us _exactly _where you were," Amy scolded, "If you were an hour longer we were going to phone the police."

"So who have you been with?" Lita finished, the women looking like the Spanish Inquisition waiting for answers.

"No one," Serena blatantly lied.

"Serena really! How stupid do you think us," Mina responded, "You're still in yesterdays clothes and to boot, you've got a men's shirt on."

Serena winced, her mind panicking with plausible explanations. Lita moved up to her, took her chin and looked into her eyes as if fishing the windows of her soul for an answer.

"She's got a slight stubble burn, her lips are kissed red and I can see some love bites. So what do you have to say in your defence Serena? Because it looks damn well like you've been with a man – so spill the beans," Lita growled.

"Alright so I was with a man!" Serena confessed.

"Who was it?" Raye squealed.

"I'm sorry I kept you girls waiting, I really am, I love you guys so much for looking after me. But I think we all need some sleep," Serena changed subject.

"Who is it!" Mina cried.

"Nightie night girls," Serena said, dashing upstairs, girls hot on her heels determined for an answer.

Serena slammed the door closed and slid in the dead bolt, hearing their angry shouts of retaliation if she didn't open the door.

"Sorry guys, I've got to get some sleep," Serena giggled, stripping to her underwear and sliding into her sheets, pretending Darien was with her, "I love you, Darien." She whispered in her pillow before falling asleep.

The next morning Serena only rose at ten o'clock, taking a warm shower and dressing in a white sundress and a pink blouse over the top. Grabbing the small tin watering can, Serena began to water the wilting plants around the house, doing it with a definite bounce to her step. She was so high on happiness, nothing could bring her down. Slinking towards the kitchen, she saw the girls through the crack of the door, still in their robes with hot coffee discussing who Serena could have been with.

"What about that young guy down the street? He's quite good looking," Mina suggested.

"No," Raye shot down, "He's too small to fit that shirt she was wearing."

"Well, how about the garden boy?" Amy suggested, "What?" She squeaked when all the girls looked incredulously at her.

"The garden boy is not a boy, Amy. He's almost sixty," Raye said.

"Well you never know, she might have tastes for older men," Amy defended.

"He's also married," Lita added.

"Fine! Is there anyone else?" Amy sighed.

"What about Darien?" Mina threw in, Serena's hands tightening on the watering can.

"No, it can't be Darien. He's already engaged to Beryl Ravée," Raye explained taking a slip of her coffee.

Serena's heart stopped beating, she could almost feel it shattering in her chest and she dropped the watering can with a large clunk, her hands pressing on her dying love.

"What the hell," Mina said, darting out the door, "Oh, good morning Serena."

Serena forced a smile, "Morning to you too, I'm just gonna f…finish watering the plants."

"Alright, then come in for a coffee," She said, returning to the girls who had more men to debate about.

Serena stashed the empty can, running upstairs where she locked the door and flung herself on her bed, burying her face in the pillow to muffle her wrenching cries of agony. How could he…_use_ her so horrendously without even giving a inking about a fiancée? But it came together how they never told anyone, which she assumed was because he didn't want Raye and her fat mouth proclaiming it to everyone.

"Oh God!" Serena whispered; tear after tear slipping from her eyes.

She wanted to hate Darien, but all she could hate was herself for falling for his suave charm and promises. Every sob wrenched from her chest, her thoughts and memories becoming a montage of anguish as she remembered his smile, his touch, his kisses…it was the ultimate torment.

And he must be laughing at her, she thought bitterly, thinking about how easy and stupid she was. What was worse is that she loved him, loved him like nothing before that's why it felt like a red hot knife had been stabbed into her breast, into her soft heart over and over again – betrayal. Flash backs of her mother, in a drunken stupor, went though her mind.

"_Ser-wena," She slurred, "Do-n't trust a man. They are creatures ruled by their dick, don't let 'em getcha ya, cuz they'll strip you and leave yo-u empty."_

Serena's face crumbled as more tears welled up. God! She was just like the women before who she had vehemently promised never to become. She was a hollow conquest thrown out, a second-hand object that could never be repaired – it was an injury that would impact on the rest of her life.

"How could you do this to me?" She whimpered, curled up on her bed, "How could you?"

Anger soon consumed her and she jerked up, grabbed her cell phone and changing her flight departure to that afternoon. Retrieving her suit case, she lifted it on her bed, ripping clothes off her hanger and out of her draws, throwing them into the empty cavity. She couldn't stay in Italy another night, not with knowing how she'd been fooled, everything about her beautiful environment now gloating about her shameful downfall. Sobs racked her body as she did so, her chest congested with emotion making it difficult to breathe and function. Once all her personal belongings were packed, Serena went to her en suit bathroom, washing her face of tears – but she couldn't bear to look at herself in the mirror, her disgrace too fresh.

Sitting on her bed, she tried to calm down, as not to rouse the girl's suspicions when she told them she had to leave. However, every time she did so, she evaporated into hot tears; she was convinced that she would never stop crying. She laid back in bed, weeping until exhaustion granted the sanctuary of sleep, her small body shuddering every few minutes, her beautiful face glittering with tears.

Serena left at five o'clock, explaining to the girl's that Melvyn had an emergency and she was needed at the office. As expected, they tried to stop her for it was their holiday together, but she prevailed, her pain feeding her desperation to put miles between herself and Darien.

Instead of returning to her apartment, she headed to her foster mother, Miss. Haruna, who counselled Serena despite not knowing what Serena's issue was. All she knew was that Serena had fallen in love and been hurt, which had brought her into the world of reality. It was disconcerting to see Serena so depressed, as she always had a dreamy disposition and a happy personality; Serena was the child she never managed to conceive and Serena's pain was also her pain.

She only hoped that the man felt regret for what he had done, because if she ever met him, she'd give him a piece of mind and fist.

"Everything will fix itself, Serena, don't you worry love," She comforted.

From her struggled tears Serena managed to look up at Haruna, "I w…wish you wer…were right, but…" She trailed off, her sentence dissolving in tears, "…But things broken are never quite the same again."

"Don't say that honey, have hope,"

"I don't think I can," Serena whispered, protectively shielding her chest, "I don't feel anything anymore…I feel nothing…"

_You've killed me Darien…_

000

Darien miserably smashed things in his office, his servants keeping well away from him as he raged, his body trembling with ill contained rage.

She was gone. She was gone! Out of his life, fading away before he could catch her and he couldn't find her anywhere! It had been three days since her departure, which Raye had patiently explained was because Serena was needed back at work. He knew she'd discovered the truth. For the first time since being a child, Darien wept; he wept for her and wept with the pain he felt, the knowledge that she'd be devastated weighing heavily on his soul. He ached to find her, to cradle her in his arms and confess how much he loved her.

He had ordered his plane to take him to London, where he checked out her work, her home, her friends, but to no avail, returning back to Italy empty and alone. Right now, he felt murderous, his blue eyes burning with self loathing and desperation. His muscles ached to do something, ready to do anything to get her back but his mind was in turmoil, lost in direction like his Serena.

Darien prayed to whatever god was up there that Serena would return to him, "_Dio_ Serena, I'm sorry. This will haunt me for the rest of my life."

He never found her, only seeing her his wedding day. She looked thinner, her eyes glowing with betrayal, yet she always remained beautiful. Darien had to build a shield to continue with the wedding, Mr. Ravée's black eyes glittering with silent retribution should he deny his daughter. Darien said his vows, the words hollow and meaningless as he tied himself to the wrong woman. Satisfaction grew like a tumour in Beryl's cat like eyes and he leaned down, pressing an emotionless kiss to her lips.

He couldn't believe that the hurt reflected in Serena's eyes was caused by him – it was agonizing. In his pocket, his hand fisted on the miniature box that contained the ring he was going to give Serena. Darien refused to lose her; he was like a drug addict that needed her for survival and he knew she loved him too. He made a silent promise to himself, swearing that he would get her back– selfish, yes, but he was beyond caring for he loved her; she was his true bride, the one who was supposed to be beside him and take on his name. _Sei mia per l'eternità._

000

Thank you, this chapter should explain some things. Sorry about mistakes, like usual, I've done the best I can.

**K. Ly**, I took your advice about writing about how Serena found out about the marriage, thank you for the suggestion, it worked perfect!

To **Missy**, who I couldn't reply to, thank you for that piece of information, I did now know that. Don't worry, I am not offended, in fact I welcome comments that improve my work. Thank you very much for it!

Important: The next fortnight probably **won't **have updates as I _need_ to study for my upcoming mock exams. Thank you.

**Definitions – **I hope they're Okay…wince.

o. You are mine for eternity - Sei mia per l'eternità

o. You are everything to me. - Sei tutto per me

o. I love you - ti amo

o. You drive me crazy - mi fai impazzire

o. I will always love you. - Ti amerò per sempre

o. Cara – beloved

o. Cara mia – my beloved

o. Dio - God


	11. Chapter 11

'I wanna know  
The structure of your heart  
Why do you tear  
My broken soul apart?  
Is it a dream?  
Or my reality?  
Love comes without  
"after warranty"'

--- Runaway  
Groove Coverage

000

_**Chapter 11**_

000

Serena's hands ran over her stomach, which now at seven months was very swollen and she was beginning to feel the effects of the third trimester. She got tired quickly and her ankles were sore by the end of the day, but she remained in good spirits, talking to her child. The girls thought it was about time for them to throw a shower party as the wedding was a mere week off. They had decided to hold it at Amy's classic villa out in the country, where they proceeded to decorate the area in baby blue and pink. The girls had even started a wager as to what gender the baby would be, betting fifty dollars that would go towards her baby's trust fund. Mina and Raye were positive it was a girl, while Lita and Amy thought it was a boy, Serena didn't mind which gender though, in her heart, she secretly longed for a baby girl.

Mina had brought her some beautiful maternity wear, Serena donning one of the outfits, a white peasant top and a white flaring skirt. Mina had said that the outfits were enhanced and made pregnancy less obvious, but Serena didn't mind, now that everyone knew, she wanted her baby to show. Lita, the ever practical one, bought Serena baby bottles and formula, drilling Serena on the basic feeding techniques. Amy presented Serena with a portable baby cot and plenty of toys, Serena's heart going out to Amy, who she knew was hoping to get pregnant herself. And Raye absolutely spoiled the baby, bringing out piles of the most gorgeous newborn clothes, little booties, jump suits and dresses, Serena marvelling at the tiny size of them.

"Oh guys!" Serena said, dashing the tears from her eyes and engulfing her best friends within her arms, "You've spoiled us rotten."

"You deserve it, why don't we hold a toast before the rest of the guests arrive," Raye said, popping a bottle of champagne and pouring each girl a flute glass.

"Here you are Serena, I got this when I went shopping," Amy stated, presenting sparkling grape juice in a wine bottle replica.

"To Serena and her baby," Raye started, "May our new little girl-"

"Boy!"

Raye gave Lita a scathing look, "-Girl _or_ boy be healthy and have the best in life. Oh and good luck to the new daddy, I think he'll need it." Raye finished, winking at Seiya in the background.

Serena felt guilty as they tapped glasses, knowing that the true father would be deprived his part in her baby's life. Serena hated the thought of that, it bothered her immensely and she had to force a smile to her lips. Just then, there was knocking on the door and Raye scooted off to answer, all their friends entering the room with presents and congratulations for the mother-to-be.

"Thanks Mol," Serena said gratefully, receiving stunning fruit hair clips for her baby.

"Melvyn also told me to tell you, that you've been granted maternity leave as of now, and you shall be paid for your latest work," Molly finished, putting a hand on Serena's stomach, "Make sure you come and visit me, alright."

"Yes, of course I will. I'm not dying," Serena giggled.

Beryl was nearly the last person to arrive and she'd brought Darien with her, which sent Raye ranting about it being a 'woman's' affair. Darien promised he wouldn't interfere, sitting out of the way, his eye's trained on Serena. Serena felt the weight of his stare and when she looked up at him, he exuded confidence and power, a smug look in his eyes. Her insecurities popped up. Beryl strutted up to Serena, standing out like a sore thumb amongst the casually dressed women of the informal get together. She was wearing a jade green dress, which brought out her emerald eyes flashing with dislike. It was super tight and Serena was positive Beryl had to be poured into it, making Serena self-conscious at what a whale she looked like.

"Congrats," Beryl said with false enthusiasm, "Here, good luck to you and the baby."

Beryl shoved a designer box in her hands, and when Serena opened it she found a bottle of perfume called 'Pink Cheeks' specially formulated for babies.

"Thank you so much, Beryl," Serena said, looking up at the red head and giving her a wide smile.

"Whatever," Beryl answered, turning around and strutting away in her stilettos.

"And here's Serena's latest sonogram pictures," Mina squealed, passing the black and white images around.

They spent the next half hour, giggling and laughing, Serena always conscious of how Darien was watching her.

"I'm done with the food," Lita said, "Come on girls, I'm starving."

Serena inhaled the scent of food, settling down at the table. Instead of tucking into the cakes and flash looking delicacies, Lita give Serena a plate of raw vegetables which she half heartedly munched through. The party may have been low key, but everyone enjoyed it, Serena finally feeling relief when Beryl grabbed Darien and demanded they leave.

"Have you ever seen a dress shorter then that!" Lita yelled when they had left.

"I knew I should have worn that gold dress today. She looked better then me," Mina finished sulkily, looking down at her trendy top and skirt.

"Come on guys, be nice," Serena interjected, "She came and even bought a present. She didn't need to do that."

"Baby perfume?" Mina added scathingly, "How useful."

"Now now, girls. Beryl was civil and nice, I think she deserves some respect," Amy said.

"She wasn't nice to those crocodiles on her feet," Lita retorted, referring to Beryl's expensive shoes.

"They could have been faux crocodile," Serena suggested.

"Beryl never wears faux anything," Raye replied, "You can't even say the words in her presence."

"Funny that, because I definitely know her hair colour isn't real," Lita muttered into her drink.

By nine o'clock Serena was exhausted and the guests began to leave. Serena gave a hearty yawn, which she tried to hide but was spotted by Raye.

"I'm taking you home right now," She said, leading the drowsy blonde to her car and settling her in the front seat of her four-wheel drive.

They departed five minutes later, after all the gifts were stacked in Rayes car. Somewhere along the drive, Serena feel asleep, Raye gently prodding her awake when they arrived. Raye put Serena's arm around her shoulder and supported her into the flat, tucking her straight into bed despite her clothes.

"Goodnight, Serena," Raye muttered, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I'll see you soon."

Serena had a blissful sleep, dreaming of Darien, the only place that she could ever have him and never feel guilt.

000

In the morning, Serena stirred awake, the sun streaming through a gap in her curtain. With her energy returned, Serena had a hot shower then proceeded with a healthy breakfast, mourning the loss of Luna and the kittens, which Mina had taken into her care. Her handbag had been placed on the kitchen table, and removing it, she saw a manila folder within its depths. _Why would that be there? _Serena silently wondered. Finishing with her toast, Serena extracted the folder and put it in front of her, opening the first page and reading the letter that had been placed there. Serena's mouth went dry as dread welled within her.

_Serena,_

_You wanted proof so I got it. The baby is mine._

_D._

Next in the folder was the doctor's report, which proclaimed her pregnancy. Despite Seiya's attempts to destroy the paper trail, Serena presumed Darien had managed to pay the doctor off to tell the truth. There were copies of her sonograms and medical forms, all of which proclaimed her being a month ahead of what she'd been telling people. Darien had even managed to find witnesses on his wedding night, who said that she returned back to the hotel _alone_ and that _no one_ had visited. He had a sheet of her cell phone and home calls, none of which were connected to Seiya until three months later. There was far too much evidence against her to dispute him any longer.

Serena was afraid.

Grabbing her coat, she slipped it on and hailed a taxi, heading straight to Seiya's job, where he'd been transferred so he was close to her. She needed his advice and help in what to do. When she got to the building, she found his secretary had gone, probably off on her morning break, but Serena couldn't wait until she returned. Knocking softly on the door, Serena cracked it open and her eyes widened with shock.

Seiya's back was to her, but she could see that he was thrusting wildly into the woman who was lying on his desk. Serena could hear the woman's breathy moans, see how her tanned legs clamped tightly around him, a small dragon tattoo on the woman's upper thigh 'looking' mockingly at her. Serena felt sick to her stomach and she closed the door silently, _guess that's where the secretary went to._

Serena felt disgusted, not just at him but herself. It was obvious that Seiya wanted sex and was willing to have it with anyone – as much as she hated to admit it, Darien was right, Seiya had been using her. Serena's trust had been violated again and tears prickled in her eyes.

"Strike three, Seiya, you're out," Serena whispered to herself, heading home with a definite stoop to her walk.

Serena understood that she was alone now and she needed to do something, she just wasn't sure what to do yet. She wanted to call the girls, but they would demand to know the truth and then all hell would break out. There was only one option left and, after a ten minute internal battle, Serena grabbed her phone and was just about to make a call when she remembered Darien's phone search.

Checking her purse, Serena found a few coins and went to the phone booth down the street. Lifting the phone, she tentatively pushed the number she'd written on her hand and waited, suppressing all urges to put it down.

"Ken Parker speaking," a familiar voice said on the other end.

Serena's mind went blank, intentions flying out the door as soon as she heard it.

"Hello?" He tried again, "Anyone there?"

"Dad?" Serena squeaked.

"Serena? Oh God is that you?" He asked in a joyous tone.

To Serena's horror, she burst into heaving tears, she had missed her dad, despite everything and the sudden sound of his voice after seven years was just too much.

"Serena, honey, why are you crying? Are you alright? Please answer me, are you in trouble?" He pleaded.

Serena was speechless, unsure of how to word her sentences, "Can I please come over?" She blurted.

"Of course, Serena," He said, sounding incredibly concerned, "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No," She answered, "Do you still live in Oxford?"

"Yes we do," He answered.

_Yes we do,_ Serena closed her eyes 'we' meant his second wife and his teenage son.

"Serena are you still there?"

"Yes, I'll see you soon," She answered, savouring the sound of his voice as he bid his farewell.

Serena then tramped back to her flat, grabbing a small bag and packing into it, her maternity clothing, her mother's jewels, her new baby diary and a photo album. Once that was organised, she paid her landlord the rent for next month, not sure when she'd return and called a taxi. The driver was friendly; packing her bags in the trunk along with a few baby gifts Serena deemed a necessity in case she didn't return home. She went to the bank and took out a generous amount of money, lest any spending with her card give away her location.

With those complete, she was dropped at the bus station, catching the midday bus ride to Oxford. On the journey, she tried to meditate, doing her best to mentally prepare herself for meeting her dad and his new family – which she had vowed never to visit. Unfortunately for her, the journey seemed to go extra fast due to her dread, and Oxford came before she was ready. From the station she caught a second taxi, giving the driver the address in a shaky voice.

"You alright, miss?" The man asked.

"I'm fine thanks, just a little pregnant," She replied with a smile.

By the time she'd arrived at the country residence, the sun was sinking and the moon was beginning to show in the sky. Serena stood outside, taking in the large modern home which she knew was built after her parent's divorce, the memory of her father promising a room for her vivid in her head. Serena looked at herself, straightening her embroidered vee neck shirt and flattening the creases in her jean skirt.

_I can't do this!_ Serena thought desperately, wanting to turn around and leave. She was just about to reach for her cell phone when the door opened, and her dad stood before her. For a moment they just stared at each other. Serena noted her dad had a few more lines and his hair was greying at the temples, but other then that he was the same as she remembered. Same mahogany hair, same hazel eyes and same lopsided smile that formed as he saw her.

"Serena," He said, running from the doorway and enveloping her in a tight embrace.

From over his shoulder, she could see his new wife, Irene Parker, standing on the door mat, a smile on her face.

"What's this?" Her father muttered looking down at Serena's swollen belly.

"I'm pregnant," She confessed softly, afraid to see his reaction.

He seemed shell shocked and Serena hated to note, there was a pained look in his eyes.

"Please come in, you've never met Irene before," He said softly, "I'll get your things."

Self-consciously, Serena made her way up the carefully maintained garden path, afraid of entering the house.

"Please, come in," Irene said with a gentle smile.

Irene was a beautiful woman and very different from her own mother. She was a tall woman, with dark wavy hair and black eyes.

"I'm Irene," She supplied, feeling obviously awkward like Serena.

"I'm Serena," she answered, her eyes widening as Irene wrapped her arms around her in a friendly hug.

Serena's throat closed at the warmth her family still had, despite the years she had neglected them.

"This way," Irene said, leading Serena by the hand to their luxurious lounge.

Serena was astounded to find that amongst the family pictures, there were images of herself as a child, not many, as Serena knew her mom took them 'all', but it was wonderful to know her dad still cared. There even was a rare one of six year old Serena, minus her front teeth, sitting on her dad's knee, which she'd seen her mother throw in the fire in an attempt to 'destroy' his memory.

"Your father has always remembered you," Irene smiled, noticing Serena's gaze, "Would you like a cup of tea? You look dead on your feet."

"Oh, um that would be nice, thank you," Serena answered.

Ken walked into the room, settling opposite Serena on the couch, "The last thing I heard was you'd gotten a job at a designing company."

"I have – well did, I'm now on maternity leave," She supplied, "I was a designer at Melvyn Clark Design."

"I always knew you'd be some sort of artist," Ken smiled.

Irene came into the room with a steaming teapot, placing it on the low coffee table.

"Do you have milk or sugar?" Irene asked.

"Milk no sugar," Serena supplied.

"So how long have you been pregnant?" Her dad enquired tentatively.

"Seven months. Thank you," Serena added as Irene handed her the hot teacup.

Ken nodded in acknowledgement, "Who's the father?"

A pained look crossed Serena's face, but she was saved from answering when a voice rang through the house.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home."

A teenager stepped into the lounge; he was good looking boy, tall with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes, just like his father. He was wearing a muddy soccer tee shirt, with number 6 and 'PARKER' on it, his legs caked with mud as he strolled around in his green and white soccer socks. He froze as soon as his eyes landed on her. Needless to say, he did not look happy to see her, his jaw clamping and eyebrows drawing together in anger.

"Sammy, this is Serena, you know her, she's your sis-" Irene started.

"She's not my sister so don't tell me she is," Sammy interjected, his voice laced with anger.

From there, he spun around and could be seen running upstairs to his room, roaring rock music blasting through the floor. Serena felt incredibly uncomfortable, wrapping her arms around her baby and hoping the couch would swallow her.

"Oh dear, he isn't usually like this. It's just a shock for him, he's not used to having to share his father," Irene tried to explain.

"That's alright, I understand," Serena answered in a deflated voice.

"No it isn't. I'll go and speak to him," With that, Irene rose heading upstairs, the music ceasing a moment later.

"How are those friends of yours?" Ken started, trying to dispel the tight atmosphere suffocating them.

"They are all good! Amy is a great doctor, she got married last year. Lita is the co-owner of a new restaurant, which is starting to make a good name for its self. Mina goes from job to job, at the moment she's a waitress for Lita. And Raye now works for her brother…Darien, as his personal assistant," Serena answered.

"You know, Serena, I never wanted to hurt you and your mother," Ken stated, regret in his eyes.

"I understand now. I spent years despising you, but over the last few months I've grown up. In fact, you don't know how much it touches me that you still want to talk to me," She answered truthfully, her head dipped in shame.

Ken moved so that he sat next to her, "Serena, I could never hate you, you're my daughter and you'll always have somewhere to go."

"Thanks dad," She whispered from within his embrace.

"What are you going to do now?"

Serena bit her lip, "I don't know. I suppose I'll have the baby then review my options."

"Serena, are you running from someone?" He questioned sternly, "The baby's father, perhaps?"

A tear escaped her eye at the thought of Darien, but she quickly dashed it away, "I'm sorry."

"Don't answer if you don't want to, alright, you stay as long as you need."

Irene came down the stairs, "So sorry about that, Serena, he's very spoilt. I'll be in the kitchen finishing dinner."

Sammy came trudging down minutes later, his hair still wet from the shower he must have taken. He looked sulky, dressed casually in a pair of baggy jeans and a green tee shirt with a rock band on the front. He stopped before Serena on the couch, shuffling his bare feet as he averted his gaze from her.

"Sorry…about before," he managed through reluctant lips, "I'm Sammy."

Serena struggled to her feet, "Serena." She said, offering her hand to him.

He took it, but only briefly before releasing and heading off to the dining room.

"Just give him some time," Ken whispered in her ear.

Serena nodded, feeling the familiar lump in her throat, for she had a feeling it would take more then time.

000

"What have you found?" Darien said into his cell phone.

It was after dark and Darien was parked outside Serena's dark flat, leaning against the side of his car.

"Her cell phone records indicate it hasn't been used in three days. Last landline call – yesterday – to a Miss. Mina White, duration forty two minutes. She maxed her bank account at 13:16 today and that was her last recorded action," Jed replied to the impatient man.

Darien released a long string of curses, agitatedly swiping his hand through his hair, adding to his evident stress.

"Look Dare," Jed started, "I don't know why she's so important to _you_, but it looks a lot like she's done a runner."

Darien disregarded his comment, "Keep looking and keep me informed."

Darien tried Serena's cell phone again, knowing he was fighting a lost cause, for she never answered it even under normal circumstances.

"Damn it, Serena!"

Darien had been interrogating the neighbours about her whereabouts, but still was unable to find _anything_ of relevance. When Serena wanted to disappear, she certainly achieved it, the current event the same as when she ran away from him after discovering the truth in Italy.

Darien swore again, he had hoped that Serena would be willing to speak logically to him about _their_ baby. But then, Serena was never logical, she was totally unpredictable – her artist mind working in a complete opposite path to his business one. His intention was for her to have some space to think about his evidence, opposed to cornering her like he usually did, which only led to anger and tears.

_No more Mr. Nice guy,_ Darien thought cynically to himself, this wasn't a game and he wasn't having his child exploited or deprived of its true father. The baby was a _Marinelli_, therefore entitled to his or her birthright. Darien also ached for Serena, he wanted to be with her during the pregnancy, to have his hand on her womb, like he did at the art gallery, and feel the fruit of their love growing within. He was the father god damn it! He wanted to be there, it was his right!

He just _had_ to find her, he didn't care how much money it took or the amount of effort, he just knew he had to get her before she married Seiya. He had a legal reason to object to the wedding and, once the truth was out, the rest of his family would object too – especially his mother, who was desperately seeking grandchildren through Raye.

With nimble fingers, Darien dialled a number, "It's me. Find her and do whatever it takes."

"Gotcha boss."

000

Serena sat in her new bedroom, taking in the area with awe. Her father had kept his promise, the room designed perfectly; it was painted a pale blue, the king size bed covered in a decoratively embroidered white duvet. It had beautiful wooden furniture the only thing missing in the room being a personal touch, which Serena amended, sticking pictures of the girls on the dresser mirror. She wasn't sure how long she'd stay, but the meeting had gone better then she expected, except in Sammy's case.

Serena tucked her flannel clad legs beneath her, fingering the hospital prospectus that Irene had gotten for her. Serena hadn't expected Irene to be so…wonderful, which was the only way to describe her. She was incredibly sweet and offered to take Serena to the doctor for a check up tomorrow. Serena grabbed the white newborn outfit, rubbing its soft fabric against her cheek, just imagining her baby wearing it in a mere two months.

Serena also retrieved Darien's letter proclaiming paternity, savouring the sight of his neat handwriting with its distinct slant, envisioning his strong hand writing it. She felt an inexplicable happiness that he knew the baby was his, but also a terrible fear, perhaps an omen of something to come? She was relieved the wedding was over too, having sent the engagement ring back to Seiya. She may have slept with an engaged man, but she wasn't making any more mistakes with a baby on the way. She was playing it safe from now on, not that she ever stuck her neck out before, but she just seemed to have rotten luck no matter what she did. Seiya had already proved that he only wanted to have sex with her, and the escapade with the secretary reinforced this idea.

It did hurt though; she'd been fooled again by a man. Italian men were just lethal! Stick with the boy next door, she ruled, leaning against the headboard and unconsciously starting to caress her stomach. Just then the cavalry resounded through the room, giving Serena fright as it usually did. Taking the cell phone from the side cabinet, she found the identification to be "D" – Darien. It took all her will power not to answer, positive he would somehow track her down like in the crime movies. Nothing good would come if he found her.

Serena slipped it into a draw, sliding the cavity closed and muffling the noise. Curling around her stomach in bed, she waited for him to give up, tension gripping her chest like a vice. In order to harden herself against the impulse to talk to him, Serena brought up the memory of how used her.

"He'll take the baby," She whispered, "He'll take the baby, he'll take the baby, he'll take the baby…" The sentence becoming a chant until the phone ceased along with it her hope.

They said love hurt, but from how Serena felt, that was a total understatement. Love was soul shattering.

000

'Together we faced the cold outside  
No one can say we didn't try  
And I will never give you up or let you go  
Together we faced our final fears  
Remember the moments that we shared  
That's why I'll never give you up or let you go'

--- Blue

Curtain Falls

000

Mock exams went brill! Thnx so much for your patience.

ONi


	12. Chapter 12

'Broken hearts, broken dreams  
They're just some things that love brings  
When you learn that its all been a lie  
You cry  
You find that

Nothing  
Nothing  
Nothing hurts like love  
Nothing brings your heart so much pain  
And you'll never learn till you get burned  
Till you're burned by the flame'

Nothing Hurts Like Love

--- Daniel Bedingfield

000

_**Chapter 12**_

000

Seiya stepped out of the shower, grabbing one of the plush white towels and wrapping it around his narrow hips. Not bothering to dry the beads of water that remained, he broodingly stormed through his dim bedroom, which was a mess of twisted sheets and clothes, through to his office. He went to his bureau and brusquely jerked open a draw, removing a small package that had bothered him for the past month. Cupping his hand he allowed a small ring, endowed with a huge diamond, to slip into his palm, which he picked up between his forefinger and thumb. Rotating it in a sliver of light, his sculpted lips jerked down with derision, its physical return hardly significant to its symbolic meaning.

He, _Seiya Malone_, had been rejected, by a poor, knocked up nobody. What's worse, he felt more bitterness and anger then he should – he wasn't supposed to be fazed, but he was. With the package, he returned to his room, settling on his bed as he reread the quickly scrawled note.

_I'm sorry Seiya, but we can't get married. You deserve someone else who is more suited to you and isn't pregnant – it was silly of me to think we could work, however I shall never forget your generous offer and consider you my friend. If you have interests in your secretary I think you should try and start a proper relationship with her. _

_I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you._

_From Serena._

She considered him her friend, well he certainly didn't. He was furious that she blew him off with a note! His 'generous offer' obviously didn't mean much to her, for he got nothing in return, nothing! That woman was a blow to a man's ego, Seiya was smouldering with humiliation; he was always the one who broke things off---always.

Standing in front of the huge mirror, he dropped his towel to the floor, looking critically at his body as to why Serena had never desired him. He had wonderful hair he knew that from plenty of women, thick and wavy. His face was handsome with defined features, his neck leading into a pair of wide shoulders with strong arms. His chest and torso was muscled, he was proud of his ripping abdominals and ran his hand over the surface going lower until his fingers closed around his penis. He had the full package, a good size which had _never_ stirred a problem in any woman.

Seiya's eyes narrowed. Was it because Darien was better? Did she think he couldn't compare? Seiya already knew Darien was stronger built then himself, therefore seeming more masculine, but surely he wasn't any better in bed. Seiya was almost a hundred percent sure about it in that department, but the keyword was _almost_, Seiya felt insecurity and he faltered.

He _hated_ Darien Marinelli! He was always stronger and more intelligent then Seiya, which wasn't the worst of it. Darien received the most and the significant inheritance's from deceased relatives, because he was a Marinelli through his father, where as Seiya's mother became a Malone – he resented his mother for that. He wished that he was born the legitimate heir of Marinelli, but even his own father had laughed saying Seiya didn't have a business brain or the intelligence that Darien possessed. Even that little bitch of a sister, Raye, got more benefits then he.

Seiya thought he was past that! He proved that he had potential! He had shares tied up in multi-million businesses and was receiving large amounts of money back in return – he was successful! But it wasn't anywhere as good or prestigious like Darien's ownership of _Marinelli Incorporated_ which dealt in exporting and importing. That by itself was a remarkable achievement for one so young, however to boot; he had recently acquired a huge crude oil company (through his marriage) and _Blue Shipping_.

Seiya had spent his whole life stuck in the shadows of Darien Marinelli. That changed on the night of Darien's wedding, when he was planning his moves to seduce Beryl and shatter their marriage. It would have been an excellent idea, however it was obvious Darien wasn't concerned with his new bride. In fact, most of the night, Darien's arctic eyes were focused on a petite blonde and Seiya could tell that she meant more to him then his stoic face showed. There was a definite tension between them.

When he had danced with her, Seiya had found her to be really quite stunning. She had an angelic beauty around her and a stunning body, with full round breasts – which he could tell, pushed up against his chest were natural. Seiya loved women with natural and substantial breasts; it made his mouth water for a taste.

When he had looked over at Darien, Seiya could see Darien was seething, not only that, there was a deep ugly jealousy in his glare that told him 'get off my woman'. Seiya had never held anything that Darien wanted and at that moment, Seiya realised that he had the one thing in his arms which gave him the edge. Just the thought of having such an advantage over Darien turned him on, and he wanted to take Serena home where he would fuck her all night – dirty that innocence she radiated.

It never happened and she disappeared. At the ball though, he managed to remedy the situation and planted a perfect scenario in her head that ensured a bond of trust. Seiya laughed at Serena's naïveté, it made him want her even more. She proved though, harder to get, becoming frigid when ever he made a move on her and it drove him mad.

Seiya raked a hand through his hair, sighing loudly, now the little minx had dropped off the planet again. A spy had confirmed that Darien was in a right mess, searching for the illusive blonde, and Seiya also had someone looking because he was obsessed with her. He couldn't get her out of his mind; it wasn't love that drove him, but lust. He had to have a piece of her to see why Darien was so desperate, he craved to shatter Darien's lovesick view of her, make her scream his name and not Darien's. That would be the ultimate goal, just the thought made the blood pool to his cock, making it pulse with desire. Groaning with frustration, Seiya headed back to the shower, spinning the cold tap on full blast to cool off before he blew up again.

000

Serena muttered as she struggled off the couch, feeling remarkably like a breeched whale. Serena desperately couldn't wait to give birth and hold her child in her arms, yet she feared it like nothing before. She'd given up on her maternity books and magazines, the gory stories about the pain, tissue ripping and still births making her more worried then ever. Just then, there was a huge slam of the door and Sammy, dressed in his school uniform, stormed past. Through the anger, Serena thought she saw tears in his eyes and after giving him ten minutes to cool down, she followed him up the stairs.

At the landing, she gave her sore back a rub, making a mental note to stop slouching as it seemed to make it worse. She gave a tentative knock on the door, pushing the crack wider to slip her generous form through.

"Sammy?" She called into the dark, messy area.

"Go away," Came his muffled reply, his body sprawled over his bed and face buried in a pillow.

Serena paused, thinking about how to address the teen, "Ah, well, I just wanted to…make sure you're alright. Are you alright? I mean if you aren't, I could always…you know…discuss it with you."

"Oh so we're all happy families now," He snapped, jerking from his bed to glare at her.

Serena gave a defeated sigh, looking down at the floor, "I know you don't like me…and, if you're upset because I'm here I'll go. I can pack up right now and leave before your parents come home. I can go back to London," She suggested with a heavy heart.

She loved being here with her dad. Serena had also come to really enjoy Irene's company, both having a lot in common especially in the arts. She was happy and she thought she was making progress with Sammy. Obviously not. Dejectedly, Serena turned around and began to move to her room to start packing.

"Hey wait!" He called from his room, "Do you know anything about girls?"

Serena had to crack a smile there, "Well I am female, you know."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," He dismissed.

"What do you want to know?" Serena asked.

Sammy sat at the end of his bed and rubbed the back of his neck, "It's my girlfriend, Meeka. I don't know what's wrong with her; she blew me off again when I suggested we could go watch the game at Vinnie's house. She said she had homework, but when I came home, I saw her with that dork Conner."

Serena skirted around the strewn clothes on the floor, "You mind if I sit? My backs killing me."

"Sure," He answered noncommittally.

Serena dropped onto the bed beside him, "So you went to Vinnie's house to watch the soccer – right?" Sammy nodded in response. "Does Meeka like soccer?"

"Well…no. She comes to all my games, but she didn't need to watch the TV. She could have talked with the other guy's girlfriends," He shrugged.

"There's your problem. Meeka watches _your _games because she's proud of what you do and it shows her commitment. She supports you. The reason she blew you off was because she wants to spend time with _you_ not your friend's girlfriends. She went off with the other guy because she probably met him on the way home or something and wanted some conversation."

"Conner is a dick. He's after Meeka. So that's why she's been angry? I haven't been spending enough time with her?" He said, a big smile forming on his face.

"Sure is," Serena confirmed, absentmindedly rubbing her large stomach, "I once had a boyfriend who was too into everything else."

"Is that your baby's father?" Sammy questioned.

Serena gave a soft laugh, a note of sadness in its depth, "No. That boyfriend was when I was in high school. The baby's father is…well…I don't know." She finished off with a sigh.

"Well who is he? And why aren't you with him?" Sammy inquired, getting right to the point.

"He's married. I didn't have…you know…" Serena blushed at the awkwardness, "…a relationship with him when he was married. I found out he was engaged later and I left. As you can see, it was a bit late by then."

"Does he know it's his?"

"He found out. That's why I am here because I'm afraid – I'm not ready to face him," Serena said truthfully, leaving out Seiya's escapade in his office.

"Do you love him?" Sammy questioned.

"Who?"

"The baby's father," He said with irritation.

Serena looked squarely into Sammy's brown eyes, tears forming in her own, "I love him so much. There are no words that can describe how much I love him or how much he hurt me."

"What's the father's name, I want to know, Serena," Sammy demanded, a fierce protectiveness stirring. His sister looked so small an alone perched next to him, he felt guilty about his previous hostility.

Serena licked her chapped lips, "Darien Marinelli."

"Whoa! Are you telling me my niece or nephew's father is that huge billionaire? He's like the biggest business tycoon after his father – perhaps even bigger then his father. He's married to that model, right? How on earth did you meet him?"

Serena nodded in affirmation, "Darien has a little sister called Raye. Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina and I all went to catholic school together. I met Darien when Raye took us to Italy to help in her family wine harvest."

"He's only been married like…I donno…six or seven month. How long have you been pregnant?" He asked.

"Eight months. He offered to…look after me," She choked, "But I didn't want anything to do with him. I don't like his wife very much, but I don't want to ruin their marriage with an illegitimate child or scandal."

"You mean you didn't want history repeating itself, right?" Sammy said coldly, "But why would you do that to yourself? You're in the same position as my mom. She was pregnant with me even when dad was married to your mother. Why not get him to divorce her and marry you?"

"Because, it doesn't make anything right, Darien chose Beryl over me. I shouldn't have to be second in love. I know Irene and dad are happy, I can see that and I remember how dad and my mom used to have the most hideous fights. I know that dad and your mom are meant to be, but I can't help remembering my own mother. She was ruined and I just can't put Beryl through that for my own happiness."

"Meh! You're too soft, Serena," Sammy muttered, "There's a picture of Beryl Marinelli in our changing room at the soccer club. If it's any consolation, I think you're prettier."

"Aww, thanks Sammy," Serena chuckled.

"You want something to eat, Sammy?" Serena asked, "I can't make much but I could whip you up an omelette or something. I'm the queen of omelettes."

"No, thanks though. I'm gonna call Meeka and take her somewhere. Where do you suggest?" Sammy asked.

Serena thought of Darien and how he took her to dinner in Italy, the entire time filled with debates and intimate conversation. Then he took her to his villa where…Serena shook her head of the mental tangent, reprimanding herself for reliving dead memories.

"How about taking a walk with her to that cute café in town, what's it called? The red one," Serena supplied.

"I know that place, it's called 'Hot Spot'," Sammy answered.

Serena nodded, "So take her to Hot Spot, give her some treats then do something she wants to do. What does she like to do?"

Sammy frowned for a moment, "She loves those chick flicks."

"Well then, there you are. Take her to the movies tonight and watch something with her. After all, it is still a school night, can't do anything too rowdy," Serena smiled.

"Thanks, I'll call her now," Sammy said with a definite mood change.

"Oh, before you go," Serena added quickly to his retreating figure, "Could you help me get up, please?"

"You must be bored stiff at home," Sammy observed, taking her extended hands and pulling her off his bed, "If you want, you can come see my soccer practice after school tomorrow."

"Thanks, Sammy. I think I might just do that."

For the first time, Sammy gave her a big smile before running off. Serena felt a warmth sensation in her heart and gently she cupped her stomach as the baby kicked.

"Yes, baby, I think he's beginning to like us."

000

Darien marched through Blue Shipping, his eye focused straight ahead. To his employee's he looked like Ares the god of war, dressed in a severe grey Armani suit, his navy tie matching the twin storms in his eyes. Merlyn Avery, the head of accounting, couldn't help but shiver as those vivid arctic eyes, framed by long black lashes, swivelled over the room, his sensual mouth pressed in a harsh line. He did not look happy.

Next to him, Andrew Reed paced, also dressed in a grey suit, though unlike Darien, the cut was meant to conceal his expanding waist line.

"We chose Serena's design," Andrew said, not noticing Darien's scowl at the first name reference, taking the sheet offered to him.

Darien looked over it, seeing the old 'Blue Shipping' logo combined with Poseidon's trident – a world recognised symbol which was appropriate.

"We thought it was contemporary and fit the purpose better then Mr. Mathieu's," Andrew stated.

"Good choice," Darien commended then got into the next issue, "I want full records of everything occurring round Blue Shipping – big and small – Drew. Avery, create a full data model of our finances and profits starting from the accounting year."

With minimal fuss, his team went to work while Darien retired to his private office, sinking into his leather seat. From his wallet, Darien slid a picture from a compartment, looking over Serena's beautiful face as she smiled at him. She was eight months along, carrying their child and he could do nothing about it. It frustrated him to no end that he couldn't be with her; in all her pregnancy duration he had seen her twice for no longer then half an hour and touched his baby once. She'd kept the knowledge secret from him for so long!

Darien threw his paperweight against the wall with anger, leaving a huge hole in the plaster, his muscles trembling. The best professionals and other shadier characters were searching for her, investigating the United Kingdom with a fine tooth comb – but to no avail! He was becoming desperate and could only find solace in pouring his soul into work, alternating between his three businesses and supervising their progress.

Just then his cell phone rang and he it up, checking the identification with hope, but that shard soon faded as he discovered it to be Raye.

"What," He snapped rudely in greeting.

"Sheesh! Bite my head off why don't you," Raye snarled back with equal vigour.

"What do you want," He stated, shuffling through his folders absentmindedly.

"I want to know why Jed was searching through my things – again! I know you've been searching for Serena though, I can't for the love of god, figure out why. So I'm saying it now: Why are _you _looking for Serena? And if you don't give me a straight frickin' answer, I'll belt my way up to Liverpool and kick your scrawny-"

"--- You know I don't listen to threats," Darien interrupted, "And who said it was me searching. It's Seiya who's on the hunt," Darien said, a bitter feeling rising at the thought of that bastard.

"How stupid do you think I am, Darien? Why on _earth_ would Jed want to help Seiya. They don't exactly like each other. Jed makes the rudest jokes about him when he thinks I can't hear – you should know, you're the one he tells them to," she bellowed at a hundred miles an hour.

"Look, Raye, it's no business of yours," He replied, his stern voice showing no hint of an answer.

"Bull Shit! I _know _you're up to something and I'm gonna find out," She yelled.

With that the line went dead and Darien replaced his phone in his suit pocket, feeling like a little more of his soul had been sucked out. Raye's wrath had been detonated due to a note which Jed had discovered from Serena, but it had been worth it. The note said Serena had decided to go on a small vacation to prepare herself for the baby's birth, which was a normal thing for Serena to do, as she often went on arty expeditions whenever she had the opportunity.

His lip twitched in a sardonic grimace meant to be a smile. So much for best friends forever, Serena had many secrets that she had kept from the girls, her way of handling such things were to lie and runaway. He understood why she did it, she was almost completely alone, which made him more determined to find her so that he could take the heavy burden from her fragile shoulders. He had listed every person who Serena could have run to, checking the locations himself, remaining vigilant until he was a hundred percent sure she wasn't there.

Just then it hit him, his eyes widening with realisation. He was complete fool for not checking the most obvious place, Oxford where her father lived! Darien felt like smashing his desk with rage at his incompetence, it was so damn obvious now. Serena was unpredictable and he had no doubt now that she'd gone there, he knew for a fact that in desperate time's people put aside their pride to survive. It was the perfect idea and despite hating himself for his stupidity, he commended Serena on her choice.

But now the game was up. There would be no more running.

Instead of arranging the flight and accommodation through his personal assistant, Raye, he gave the orders to his secretary, taking no chance in case Raye was in on the plan and warned Serena. Like a madman, he left, not bothering to acknowledge Andrew as he stormed through the premises, giving the explanation he had personal business to resolve.

His private jet was already at the Liverpool airstrip, so he merely had to wait for it to be refuelled before taking off. There was adrenaline rushing through his veins and he sat stoically, planning his next move to trap Serena.

There would be no mistakes this time. He had to catch the rabbit and secure any holes in the net. She would not escape him.

000

"Daddy!" Beryl sobbed over the phone, "He's filed for a divorce. He's gonna leave me!"

"Quiet! I'm trying to think. There must be a reason. Tell me why," He instructed.

"He's in love with another woman, the little blonde slut isn't anything compared to me," She howled, her pride bruised when she thought about the small mouse she was losing to.

"Beryl, as much as I don't trust Marinelli, my spies have confirmed that he has remained faithful in your marriage every time you've brought his fidelity up. But same cannot be said about you, that's why he's getting a divorce. You dirty whore! You bring shame onto your family! You've ruined us," he seethed with anger.

"Daaadeeee," Beryl cried with horror, "It wasn't my fault! Darien doesn't have sex with me any more!"

"Of course he wouldn't, you're a tramp. I cannot believe you are my daughter! You've bought me nothing but trouble! Don't you realise what you've done! I've signed my business off to Marinelli because _you _didn't possess the intelligence or dedication, neither did your brother. You two are shameful. Now I will lose it!"

Beryl wailed in response, her carefully made makeup streaking down and settling on her cheek bones unattractively. "Wha—what do-do-do I do daddy?"

"I should kill you," He hissed, "I spent my life establishing that business. Damn you! If Marinelli divorces you, then I will kill you myself. Make sure it doesn't happen, you started this mess, now fix it."

With that the line went dead, leaving Beryl all alone, racks of heaving cries ripping from her chest. Before her, on the low mahogany coffee table, rested the documents that she had received after her photo shoot.

The papers lay on the table, just plain A4 sheets, but the black words printed on it would determine her fate.

Whether she was to live or die.

000

'_The strong live, the weak die' _--- Shishio (Rurouni Kenshin)


	13. Chapter 13

'...I never thought this is where I'd be  
Never thought this could happen to me."

Chains

--- Tina Arina

**WARNING**: Chapter contains drug usage.

000

_**Chapter 13**_

000

Taking a shot of hard vodka, Beryl raked her claws through her snarled hair, looking the worst she'd been in years. She'd discovered that Darien was off to Oxford where his little consort resided, as tipped off by the secretary under the persuasion of two thousand pounds. Beryl screamed like a wounded animal, flinging her arms out and catching the bottle of vodka so that it tipped and cracked on the table, causing the clear fluid to pool and pour over the edge.

She felt insane with desperation.

Grabbing her expensive Christian Dior jacket, hanging on the back of her boudoir couch, she uncaringly used it to dry a spot on the table. Her hands shook as she seized her handbag, another designer brand which she abused, her chewed nails scoring the snake skin surface. Ripping at the black lining within, Beryl tore a hole and removed a tiny packet of pearly white powder.

Pouring some on to the table, she used her credit card to arrange it in a straight line, stooping down and pressing a finger on one nostril. With a sudden sniff, she drew the cocaine into her system, giving her nose a tweak to avoid sneezing the drug out. She waited a few minutes for the effects to come, lying on the couch a sickly layer of perspiration forming on her forehead and upper lip. When she opened her eyes, they were shiny and vacant, the blood vessels prominent as she deliriously contemplated her options.

Clumsily, her hand blindly searched for her bag, grabbing it off the table and causing all its contents to spill on the floor. Beryl opened an eye, looking for her cell phone amongst the makeup and money strewn on the vodka saturated carpet. Snatching her phone up, she flipped it open, searching a specific number in her directory.

"Rubeus," A man greeted.

"Hey there," Beryl greeted in a hoarse voice, "I need your help, you up to it?"

"Depends," He answered tentatively, weighing her words.

"Come on, you're my brother. You should help me no matter what!" Beryl snarled suddenly.

"Listen here, if you want something you'd better stop bitching," Rubeus retaliated with a dangerous sneer in his voice.

"Sorry, I lost control. I'm desperate here, Rubeus," Beryl whined.

There came a snort from the other end of the line, "Oh so you just 'lost control'. You don't fool me, Crackhead."

"Shut up and listen," Beryl yelled, her anger evolving into pathetic self pity, "Darien is gonna divorce me and daddy said he'd kill me if that happened. I can't lose my husband."

"So what do you want me to do?" Rubeus questioned his tone more cooperative.

"Get rid of his mistress. I don't care what you do, get rid of her!"

"What do I get in return?" Rubeus asked, his acceptance teetering on a fine line.

"Whatever you want! Money, jewellery, property, drugs…anything! Just stop that bitch from getting my husband," Beryl babbled.

"Your wish is my command," Rubeus purred.

"He's headed off to Oxford, where I've been told Serena Kingsley, his _lover_," she spat, "is living."

"Send me the details and I'll get to work."

"Thank you," Beryl managed before the call was terminated.

Throwing her phone carelessly over her shoulder, Beryl rearranged the scattered drugs, snorting it and living the short ecstasy it provided.

_I won't lose._

000

Serena wrapped herself tighter in her coat, trying to stop the biting chill of the early morning as she watched Sammy play his soccer game. Serena found that he was the captain of his team and an excellent player, who had scored three goals against the opposition, bringing the scores five to three. He had a fluid grace as he moved on the field, doing some very professional moves which emphasized his dedication to the game.

"Gooo Sammy!" Meeka screamed, watching as her boyfriend intercepted the ball and tore down the pitch.

"He's really good," Serena said with awe, "I was terrible at sport – I envy him."

"I'm so proud," Meeka said with a wistful sigh, "I'm so lucky. He took me out the other day, when I felt down, and he was totally sweet."

A ghost of a smile whispered over Serena's lips, her eyes portraying an inner longing at the relationship the love-sick teen possessed. She wished her life was that simple.

Just then the referee blew his whistle, declaring end of game. In response, Sammy's team roared with victory, thumping shoulders in a guy's show of appreciation. From midfield, Sammy jogged towards them, his cheeks still flushed at the exertion of the game.

"Great job, Sammy," Alan, the coach, praised, intercepting his path.

"Thanks, Alan. Oof!" Sammy grunted as Meeka collided with him, laying a noisy kiss on his cheek.

Meeka looked up at Sammy with bright eyes, "You won! I'm so happy for you and Serena wants you to know she's really proud!"

Sammy felt his chest swell and he gave Meeka an energetic bear hug, making her squeak at how sweaty he was. Looking up, he caught Serena's eye and sent her a big smile accompanied with a wave. Serena shot a brilliant smile back, waving her hands from where they rested upon her stomach. He had given her one of his jackets so she could come, and it swamped her diminutive form, emphasizing how tiny she was.

"_Who_ is she?" Alan asked with obvious interest in his eyes.

"She, is pregnant," Sammy responded frostily.

Grabbing his own coat from the benches, Sammy strolled with Meeka slotted under his shoulder, heading towards Serena. His body was jerked as man, with a cigarette dangling from his mouth, rammed his shoulder voicing a rough 'watch it kid' as he went.

"Oh Sammy, you were awesome on the field," Serena smiled, throwing her arms around his shoulders and giving him an awkward, tummy poking hug.

"Thanks Sere. Hey there's dad, you want a ride Meeka?" Sammy asked as Ken strolled up to them.

"No, I'm alright, but thanks anyway," Meeka said, "I'll see you later today, kay?"

"Sure thing," Sammy said, pecking her cheek. With that Meeka went off through the crowds, joining a group of her friends to go shopping, as Meeka had mentioned earlier.

"How'd the game go?" Ken asked his son with an affectionate ruffle of the hair.

"We kicked arse!" Sammy whooped, "Five, three."

Throughout the short drive home, Sammy gave his father a blow by blow summary from where he sat in the front seat. Serena smiled tenderly at the 'family' moment, caressing her full belly as she envisioned the future. Ken pulled into the drive way and Sammy helped her out of the backseat, leading her in through the house, treating her like a porcelain doll; Serena found it endearing but unnecessary.

"We rocked mom!" Sammy yelled as he entered the house, Serena in tow.

Just as they turned into the living room Serena came to an abrupt stop, her lips parting in shock. Opposite her settled on the floral couch, sat Darien, a cup of coffee resting on the side table. His startling eyes riveted on her and Serena gasped, her hand protectively rising to her chest as she backed away from him.

"What's he doing here!" Sammy demanded to his mother, who sat adjacent to Darien in an arm chair.

"Sammy," Irene said with a reprimanding note in her voice, "This is Mr. Marinelli."

"I know _who _he is, but _why _is he here!" Sammy yelled, putting his body between Serena and Darien.

"Because," Darien replied in an icy voice that commanded obedience, "I am here to see Serena about _our_ baby."

"Serena?" Ken enquired looking over at his trembling daughter.

"If you don't mind, Mr. Parker, I would like to take Serena to discuss the baby," He stated, rising from his seat and heading towards Serena.

Sammy had no choice but to allow him access but he sent a dark look telling Darien, he would strike if he did anything to his sister. Serena lifted her head and met Darien's dark gaze, her eyes shooting sparks at the indignation.

"I'm not going with you," She whispered rapidly, but everyone in the room heard it.

"Would you excuse us?" Darien asked, to which Irene rose, dragging both her wary husband and son from the room.

Once the door closed, Serena felt very alone and prepared herself for what he had to say.

"Serena, I thought we could act maturely," He said softly—intimately—"But that didn't happen. I gave you a chance to accept the baby was mine, but you ran away. I'm sorry if I have intruded, but you left me with no choice. I'm not giving up, so let's get this over with, shall we?"

Serena bit her lip, stepping away to increase the gap between them. "Fine," She managed, his rationality and patience giving her no excuse to dispute him.

"Alright then" he replied with a ghost smile that softened his steel eyes. Taking her arm he began to lead her to the exit.

"Wait!" Serena cried, "Where are we going?"

"I don't think we should discuss this here," Darien explained, "I think we should do it somewhere more private, don't you?"

Serena ran over her options; leaving was a good idea, as it meant the conversation wouldn't be heard by her family, but it also meant she was alone with him.

Darien gave a heavy sigh, "Please, Sere."

"Alright," She agreed grudgingly, "But I've got to tell my family."

"Of course, _cara_,"

"Don't call me that," Serena snapped, heading off to the kitchen where the family had retreated to.

On entrance, both Sammy and her father rushed to her, scanning her body for any abuse.

"Well?" Sammy prompted, ready to call battle against the handsome Italian.

Serena was about to speak when Darien responded, "She is coming with me to discuss the baby."

"Like hell she is," Sammy interjected, reaching for Serena's wrist.

"Sammy," Serena tried to placate, "I'll be fine."

"Aww come on!" He said in an exasperated tone, looking at his parents for support, "Mom, dad?"

"Sammy. Serena's an adult, she has to discuss this – let Mr. Marinelli have the chance," Ken said in a somewhat strained voice, his eyes portraying his hostility, "Though I trust you'll give me some means of contact and a location so that I can reach my daughter if there is an emergency."

"Of course," Darien responded suavely, reaching into his expensive suit and removing a business card. Serena hadn't realised how close they were, but as he extended the card to Ken, she could feel his chest touch her back. It heightened her sexual awareness of him and made butterflies in her belly.

"That has my contact details. As to where I'm taking your daughter, I will take her to my hotel."

Sammy bristled at the word 'hotel' but was quietened by a glare from his mother. Ken nodded with grudging acceptance, taking the business card and giving a quick scan of the details.

"If that is all sorted, we'll be leaving now. Thank you for your hospitality and patience," Darien said charitably, putting an impersonal arm around Serena's waist and resuming their path to the door.

Serena's heart swelled at the contact, a cloudy haze of happiness taking temporary control of her senses. Her soul seemed to scream elation, yet her mind kept reminding her to remain vigilant against her feelings. Darien had parked his sports car just out of her vision, no doubt to stop any recognition as the tiger waited for its prey. Darien tried to help her into the seat but Serena glared at him, her crystal orbs telling him to 'back off'.

As he drove, Serena bundled herself protectively, her eyes peering from the high collar of Sammy's warm jacket. She did notice that Darien kept an eye on her, but made no comments, steering through the streets with the agile confidence he always possessed. When there was battle, Serena preferred to wait out the storm by creating a fort, waiting until the right opportunity arose to fight back—though, like most people, she didn't really like war. Darien was different; his ideals were to face the opposition head on with a strong strategy and even stronger evidence. He fought when necessary and business had taught him: never take shortcuts.

As expected, he was staying in a very expensive hotel; they even had valet drivers who took the car off to the private parking area. Serena ached to sit down again, her ankles still feeling the pressure of the soccer game, in which they had to stand.

Darien refused to give her a wide leeway, retaining possession of her with a casual wrap of his arm. She did notice, with a traitorous excitement, that his fingers purposely splayed over the side of her extended belly, a fierce pride glowing in his face when he gazed upon her.

They made a beautiful couple and Darien savoured the moment, loving how people saw them as an item, their strong bond evident in the growing life within Serena's womb. No one could be more beautiful then Serena, even dressed in a huge navy jacket and maternity pants. His en suite was up on one of the higher floors, which he had requested specially for Serena knowing her love of landscape views.

Serena gratefully sat on one of the overstuffed couches, allowing herself to relax before taking in her surroundings. The room was luxurious, draped in rich fabrics, gold finishes and huge contemporary artworks. Serena's eyes were drawn to the mammoth windows, giving a large view of the slightly dreary Oxford city; usually Serena found watching the hustle and bustle of people below fascinating. But she couldn't appreciate the beauty; her defences centred on the man before her as he took off his razor sharp jacket, removed his tie and loosened his buttons.

"Are you thirsty? Hungry?" Darien asked with a wealth of concern.

Serena shook her head, the silence in the room overwhelming. After a moment Darien spoke again.

"Tell me about the baby's progress," He instructed.

Serena licked her lips, "Well, Irene took me to the doctors the other day…he said the baby was developing normally and I've started to attend prenatal classes."

Darien looked tired, lines of strain etched on his handsome features; Serena was a terrible liar in the respect that she felt immense guilt. She felt guilty for making him run around on a wild goose chase and it made her feel so selfish. As if sensing the moment, the baby kicked and Serena grimaced, opening her coat to trying to soothe the restless child with rhythmic rubs.

"Is the baby kicking?" Darien asked quizzically, unsure what was happening.

"Mmm," Serena responded, adjusting her position on the couch.

For the first time since their meeting, Serena saw the tender, gentle Darien emerge, his face reflecting wonderment but uncertainty. She had never seen Darien uncertain before, it made him appear more boyish, especially with his jet black hair tumbling attractively round his face.

"Can I feel the baby kick?" He asked with eyes focused longingly on her belly.

Serena looked at him through guarded eyes, but eventually she hesitantly nodded giving her permission. Her heart thumped wildly as he settled beside her, his masculine scent invading her senses and sending her on a high. Taking his hand, she placed it on the spot where the baby had last kicked.

At once, Darien felt the quivers beneath his palm and, taking a risk, he slipped his hand beneath her blue cotton top so that his hand rested on her belly—skin to skin. His fingers widened over her abdomen and Serena thought she'd melt her breathing increasing as butterflies rippled in her chest. A moment later, Darien's gaze switched to her and she nervously licked her lips, watching as his eyes darkened with desire, following the glistening trail.

Darien's hand moved from her stomach, his fingers tentatively cupping her cheek, as if afraid to scare her off. His thumb stroked her soft skin, running over the full curve of her lower lip.

"_Dio,_ do you know how much I want to kiss you?" He said in a low tone. Serena numbly shook her head, her body reacting and softening under his caresses.

The perfect moment descended and Darien's head dipped to hers, his lips feathering over the corner of her mouth.

"I ache for you every single day," He whispered huskily, sucking softly on her lower lip.

_You aren't alone_, Serena's thought, her hand rising of its own violation, settling at the nape of his neck.

With infinite gentleness, Darien claimed her lips, his tongue tracing the seam of her lips. Serena trembled, her mind going through a huge battle; her head was screaming to stop, to preserve herself. However her heart beat with euphoria, her heating blood rising from her chest and slowly poisoning the rationality. Serena granted him access in exchange for probing his mouth, he tasted so good, Serena felt like a drug addict getting her fix, and it was addictive!

Darien gave a feral growl, the sweet and tender kiss turning into something beyond passionate, his hot lips branding her, setting her ablaze. She barely noticed as his strong arm wrapped around her back, the other sliding beneath her knees and placing her across his lap.

Now, much closer without pushing the baby, he pressed the side of her body against the hard length of his, burying his hands into her hair and feeding off her lips. They broke off, their pants being the only sound in the room. Darien continued to hold her close, burying into her hair, drawing in her soft womanly scent. She looked up at him after a moment, her endless blue eyes so captivating, her full lips thoroughly kissed.

Serena felt so warm, desired—loved. But it suddenly occurred to her _oh my gosh! _ She panicked and tried to get off Darien's lap where she had been cuddled against his shoulder.

"Hang on, Sere. I'll put you down," Darien sighed, replacing her back on the couch. He even moved off the seat, pacing across the cream marble floor.

"I thought we were going to talk!" Serena squeaked, chastening herself for sliding so easily into desire.

"I know b_ellissimo angioletto,_ I forgot myself. Forgive me," he replied soulfully, even though Serena was fully aware it had been a mutual development.

"Alright," Serena muttered into the silence, "What do we talk about?"

"What I want to know, Serena, is why you failed to inform me about the baby. Instead you got into a mess with Seiya," He said, his eyes flickering with hurt then it was gone.

"Because Darien," Serena responded softly, her head dipped with an instant shame, "You were married. _Married_. What was I supposed to do?"

"I had a right to know," His jaw ticking in that absolutely masculine way of his.

Serena's cheeks burned, feeling like a criminal, "Like I had a right to know you had a fiancée? Isn't that the same?"

"I admit I should have told you, but I didn't want to lose you. I would have provided for you, I told you that. My marriage to Beryl is purely a business venture and now that I have the company I'm divorcing Beryl," He stated stoically.

Serena felt appalled, "You're divorcing her because you got her business? That's so cruel Darien!"

"That's business, Serena. Don't look so disgusted, Beryl will be given generous compensation and _Ravée Refinery_ won't go bankrupt like it almost did with Rubeus Ravée running it. That business was a risk on my behalf. The woman also has problems which, if discovered, will cause scandal and shame."

"Oh right, so a love child won't!" She snapped, "What will divorcing Beryl achieve, Darien? Tell me."

"I want to have you in my arms every night. I _cannot_ live without you! I want you to be my wife – that's why I need to divorce Beryl," He explained with passion.

_!!!SLAP!!!_

"Oh right! Is that what you think?" Serena hissed angrily, unconsciously grabbing her burning hand, "You think that just because you cleared your wife off that it fixes things!" Her voice rose hysterically at the end; she felt such rage.

For the first time, Darien's eyes were wide, not because of the red mark blooming on his cheek, but with rejection.

"Do you think that I'll just willingly fall into your arms? Do you know how much I've cried because you chose her! Now you find your wife isn't what you want so you go for second choice?"

"Serena!" Darien interjected angrily, "Do not ever think like that. _Dio!_"

"How am I supposed to think about it!" Serena cried, a tear streaking down her cheek, "If you _really _loved me you would have left Beryl before you got married, but _apparently _business is _more_ important!"

"And I will spend the rest of my life hating myself for it! I made a mistake, I won't let it happen again," He replied, trying to keep calm but emotions coming through.

"Darien," she stated calmly, wiping the heel of her hand across her eyes, "I might not resist you so well—" wincing as she thought of their kiss "—and I might appear weak but I'll tell you this. You might divorce Beryl but I _won't_ marry you."

Darien slumped into a chair, despair etched in his stooped body. His pain was her pain.

"Please, Darien, don't be like this," Serena managed, sitting next to him, "I wo-won't deprive you the right to see our child…I just can't marry you."

"I know what you want. But putting it into practice is a different matter. I can't accept you being with another man – I won't! What can I do to prove that you are my life?" He said desperately, catching her hand and pressing a kiss on the palm she'd used to slap him.

"Oh God Darien! I haven't got anything planned beyond giving birth – just give me time t-t-to think," She babbled, snatching her hand away.

"So you'll still give me the chance to be with our child?"

Serena nodded mutedly, "I _do_ want the baby to have a father…" She trailed off.

"Thank you, Serena," He sighed with relief.

Darien looked at her profile, noting how she bit her lip as she stared into space thinking. She was too adorable. Darien would work with what she wanted—for now—and as time progressed, he would make her need him just as much as he needed her.

They would raise their child as a _family._

"Darien, can I please go home now?" Serena asked.

His heart sank as she said it, her blue eyes riveting to him and imploring him to let her go. He wanted to keep her, persuade her to stay a little longer; however, he was already dancing on a fine line and, after a moment, he nodded his head and rose. Again, the drive to the family household was in silence and no one spoke as Darien led her to the front door.

"Leave me to arrange the hospitals and baby equipment, Sere," Darien said softly, "It's the least I can do, so don't stress yourself and stay in touch with me."

"Alright, Darien," She agreed, rising on her tip toes and pressing a chaste kiss on his cheek – like she would any other friend.

A moment later, Irene opened the door, smiling tentatively at the couple standing there. Serena didn't notice how Irene scanned them vigilantly, but Darien did, Irene came off as a gentle spirit but she was a bull terrier beneath.

"Thank you for bringing her back, Mr. Marinelli," She smiled, taking Serena's arm and pulling her in through the door, behind her taller frame.

"Please just call me Darien," He replied charmingly, "I'll see you soon, Serena." He promised.

With that he spun and left, leaving Serena to relax and finally put her guard down – not that it stopped her from kissing him.

"Are you alright, Serena?" Sammy demanded, skidding to halt in the room.

"I'm fine, Sammy. Darien didn't do anything – all we did was talk," _and kiss_.

Ken walked in, his hair looking dishevelled, "Serena, I think we need to talk."

Serena took a deep calming breath then nodded her head, for her family needed answers.

000

Thank you for reading!

Oni


	14. Chapter 14

'Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
so please stop explaining  
don't tell me cause it hurts…'

Don't Speak

---No Doubt

000

_**Chapter 14**_

000

Serena sat in the lounge, trying to read a book on newborns, but her mind kept straying to Darien, who had stuck close ever since the encounter. She sighed and raked a hand through her hair; in fact, he had created an office in Oxford and was renting an apartment nearby! Darien visited often however Serena had done her best, for the past two weeks, to make sure Sammy was present all the time. Sammy had picked up on the 'weird' mood between them and stuck to Serena like glue, she appreciated this, unsure whether she could handle Darien by herself. No doubt trouble would ensue.

She had only about two weeks left until the birth; she was incredibly excited but incredibly afraid at the same time. She knew Darien was anticipating it as well, her eyes softened as she thought about the ultra scan Darien had ordered with a specialist. She had spent the time watching him, seeing the awe and happiness flicker upon his face; it was a special moment that she would never forget for it melted her heart completely. This was the problem; how could she ever be with him without being in his arms. She had set herself up for an impossible goal, not to mention a torturous one. But there seemed little she could do now.

Serena's anticipation was giving birth to her baby. The kicking had reduced, obviously due to the child's lack of space, but she was still uncomfortable. Sammy had commented that she looked like she was about to explode, Serena didn't dispute him; her stomach was round and swollen, she couldn't wait for the birth. She felt like a little girl waiting for Christmas, except she was a grown woman waiting to see her child for the first time.

Serena had spent countless hours debating over what their baby would look like, would she or he take from their father, or from her? She hoped her baby inherited after Darien; if it were a boy he could be just as handsome as his daddy or if it were a girl, she could be as beautiful as all the exotic Marinelli women.

"Would you like some tea, Serena?" Irene asked.

"No, thank you," Serena declined graciously.

Serena was very grateful towards Irene, who had taken the last two weeks off work to watch over her, in case she went into premature labour.

"I think I'll go for a nap now, I'm so tired," Serena finished, struggling from the couch and heading off to her room.

Irene smiled knowingly at her, "Exhaustion hits fast even when you don't to anything, correct?"

Serena nodded in response. Once in her room, Serena took off her jacket and slid beneath her cool sheets, drawing the duvet to her chin. She found sleep easily but woke suddenly by the, now despised, cavalry indicating a phone call. Struggling onto her elbows, Serena fumbled on her sideboard, finding her phone and answering.

"Hello?" She said in a husky voice.

"_Ciao,_ Serena," Darien's honeyed voice replied, "How are you feeling?"

"I was sleeping until you called," She responded, a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"_Mi dispiace,_ I'm sorry."

"Bit late now, but I'm alright, you know the usual," She answered noncommittally.

"I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go to dinner with me,"

Serena thought for a moment, "Well I suppose…"

"Without your escort," Darien added.

Serena took a sharp intake, unsure whether to accept his offer. She wanted to, like mad, but she would be taking a risk, so the answer was…

"I'm sorry, Darien, but no."

"_Piccola,_ please. We need to discuss issues surrounding the baby. Just you and I."

Serena felt a ping of disappointment, _he wants to discuss the baby…_somewhere in her heart, much to her dislike, she ached for him wanting to be with _her._

"Why would discussing it here be a problem?" She questioned flatly.

"Because," he started, "I feel that discussing the birthing arrangements, the child's name and our future is a private matter for _us_. I also thought you'd appreciate a change in scenery."

He had a point, Serena ruled, she didn't want Sammy pitching in names such as '_Phil McKracin' _or _'Ben Dova' , _like he had joked with his friends. She also craved the chance to go somewhere _anywhere!_ Stuck at home was incredibly boring and grating on her nerves.

"Alright," She agreed, "But no funny stuff," She finished, thinking about their steamy kiss two weeks ago.

"Thank you, Serena, I'll come at seven," He said genuinely.

"Alright,"

"Take care, _cara_," He added finally.

With her farewell, Serena cancelled the call, a sense of uneasiness rolling through her body. Had she done the right thing? She was in a total mixed mind. Shaking her head, she slipped from bed unable to sleep any longer. Instead, she had a quick shower and dressed in the appropriate attire, which was a pretty blue wrap-around dress Mina had given her. Despite her reservations to see Darien, she felt an inexplicable need to look good, so she did her hair nicely and added a little makeup.

"You look nice," Sammy's voice broke the silence.

"Thank you," She responded with a weak smile.

Sammy stood in the doorway, his eyes roaming over her attire, a puzzled look crossing his face.

"Damn! Please don't tell me you're going out with _him!"_ He added, putting the clues together.

"I have to, Sammy. He wants to discuss our future, the baby's name…you know."

"You don't have to," He argued.

"I know, but…" She trailed off.

Sammy gave a large sigh, for he knew that Serena _wanted_ to spend time with him. Hell! He knew Marinelli wanted to, he'd spent the week lurking in the shadows, sending glares at him because he refused to leave Serena's side.

"Alright, I won't argue it—I doubt I could change your mind anyway—" he muttered to himself, "You need to discuss _things_, obviously _things_ I can't hear. But keep in mind I'm her and I'll come for whatever you need," He finished.

"Thanks, Sammy. You do know that you've been so wonderful these past few weeks. I don't know what I would have done without you," Serena finished with a teary smile.

"Yeah, yeah," He said, giving a modest shrug, but she could see pride flaring in his eyes. With that, he left off the living room, probably informing Ken and Irene about her outing.

Serena's eyes returned to the mirror, making sure everything was perfect, her hands lovingly running over her swollen belly. Serena finally plaited her hair, swinging it over her shoulder and heading towards the living room where her family would be waiting _her _to tell them where she was going off to. Serena loved them in that respect, they were the most amazing parents for Sammy and not a day had gone by, where she didn't regret her rash decision to chop them from her life.

After Darien had come and declared himself father of her child, Serena had spent the best part of an hour explaining her situation, from beginning to end. She had started with how they had met in Italy, through Raye, and how their dislike had evolved into love like nothing Serena had _ever_ felt before. Light had shone in her eyes at the remembrance of the happy time, but it soon developed into anguished tears when she described her discovery and Darien's wedding of the century. She went on talking about her pregnancy and Seiya's introduction in her life, his proposal and deceit, which evoked her family's rage. Eventually the story had ended at her arrival in Oxford and her acceptance into a family who she had rejected. It had certainly been the most exciting, terrifying and heartbreaking eight and a half months of her life, but her family remained supportive of her despite the circumstances. She would remain eternally in debt of them.

"Dad," Serena called, tucking a strand of pale hair behind her ear.

"Mmm," He answered, looking expectantly up at her from the dining table.

"Uh…" Serena started, trying to formulate a good explanation, "I'm going to meet with Darien tonight. Is that alright? I know I'm contradicting what I said before…" referring to their conversation two weeks ago, "But he wants to discuss the baby's future with me."

Ken bit his lip in a thoughtful action before nodding, "We understand," He answered finally, wrapping an arm round his wife's slender waist.

Serena released an internal sigh, "Thank you."

"But remember," Irene added, "If you need us, you know where to find us."

"I will do."

Sammy skidded to a halt in the dining room, "He's here," He informed, a guarded look on his face.

No sooner were the words from his mouth, when a knock resounded through to where they stood.

"I'll get that," Ken said in a no nonsense tone, cutting off his son.

Ken opened the door with a suave 'good evening' facing the tall Italian like a practised warrior. From where she stood, out of Darien's view, Serena's breath hitched at how devastating he looked. He had dressed in another razor sharp suit, an Armani in coal black that contrasted with his pristine white shirt. He wasn't wearing a tie and the top buttons were undone giving him a rogue look in his professionalism.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore," Serena whispered to Irene, he was _too _much man for her to handle.

"Nonsense," She chided softly, "You've just got to remember, everything you do is for your child – you've got to do what you've got to do."

"Thanks, Irene," Serena said, pecking her cheek as she made her way towards her father.

"Serena," Darien acknowledged softly, his dark eyes glittering with a smouldering heat.

Serena gulped, gripping her bag harder to control her jittery hands. His heat seemed to ignite her own passions, but also increased her nervousness tenfold.

"Remember what we discussed earlier," Ken reminded with a watchful demeanour.

"I will, thanks," Serena replied in a hushed tone.

Serena stepped into the top step, wrapping her jacket tighter around her form to stop the cold wind from touching her belly.

"Thank you, Mr. Parker," Darien concluded formally, treating Serena like glass and guiding her to his side.

Ken nodded stiffly, sending a supportive smile to Serena, the slight note in his eyes telling her to be extra vigilant. Serena herself felt like she was going on her first date, her dad suspicious as a hawk, and Sammy's mistrusting face peeking from the lounge curtains. Her cheeks took on a pretty pink hue and she resisted looking at Darien's face. She felt excited, however she knew she shouldn't feel like that – he was married for god sake! The thought was a sobering one, because she knew that there was no simple solution to the problem. Her hands covered her stomach and her shoulders hunched protectively, a misty haze of sadness clouding her eyes. Why did this happen with the one man she loved! It just seemed so unfair.

"Careful," Darien said in a low tone, his warm, strong arm encircling her around the waist, slotting her under his arm.

It felt _so _right, when she knew it should be _so_ wrong. He led her to the car, helping her into the front seat and taking his own position in the driver's side.

"Are you cold?" He asked, checking her for any signs of a chill.

Serena shook her head, her loosely plaited hair curling around her beautiful face. The sight of her, the thought of her with him made his heart clench with anticipation, with happiness. God! He loved her so damned much.

"Where are we going?" She asked him in a guarded tone.

He glanced at her, the street lights flashing for a moment and showing his handsome face, adorned with a secretive smile.

"'_Amore Infinito',_ it's an Italian restaurant," He answered in his deep timbre voice.

Serena licked her lips, "What does the name mean?"

"It means…nothing," He answered vaguely.

He pulled up by a building. At first glance, it was easily missed, but once Serena focused on it, she found a beautiful and quaint little shop front. Serena brusquely swiped her hand through her hair, her skin pricking where Darien's hand touched the small of her back. Like a gentleman, Darien opened the door and pushed her through, the wonderful scent of Italian food washing over her and making her mouth water.

"_Benvenuto Signore Marinelli, Signorina. _Welcome to _'Amore Infinito'_" A friendly Italian woman said, looking over the couple.

"_Grazi_," Darien said to his fellow country woman.

Serena glanced around the interior; its walls were a deep warm red which contrasted with the dark heavy beams supporting the building. The rest of the restaurant was adorned with olive green and bronze materials, creating an overall earthy but sumptuous theme – a slice of Italy in England!

"Please follow me," She instructed, weaving them through the tables to a secluded booth at the back. Serena noted that all the couples looked cosy and very in love, which made her pulse increase with anxiety. Why had he taken them here? It was too…intimate.

"There you are, please have a seat. Here are the menus, I'll leave you to it," She said with a warm smile.

Darien returned it with another thank you, turning his full attention onto Serena.

"How do you feel? You've only got about two weeks until the baby's born," He said, pinning her with his striking eyes.

"I feel alright, I get the pregnancy woes, like sore ankles and tiredness. But that's how it goes," She finished lightly.

"Have you thought of names?"

"No, I have no idea. Just, you know, waiting for the perfect name to come up I suppose…" She trailed off.

He started to speak but before he could utter a word, the waitress returned, asking for their order. Darien ordered some exotic sounding dishes, assuring Serena she would enjoy it, and adding two non-alcoholic drinks to the list.

"_Grazi, Signore,_" The waitress finished, snapping her notebook closed and slipping it into her Italian flag apron.

Once the waitress had left, a long silence settled upon the couple, which was uncomfortable to Serena. She squirmed in her chair and fiddled with her chain; Darien only sat a few inches from her and it would be so easy to slide along the booth and nestle against to him like the other couples.

"Serena…" He started thinking about how to phrase what he wanted, "It would mean a lot to me if our child is born in Italy."

"Italy?" Serena repeated, "Is that really necessary? What's wrong with the baby being born in England?"

"I want my son or daughter to be apart of my _famiglia_ from the beginning, Serena," Darien explained.

"But…I—"

"I will pay for your family to come to Italy to be with you," He interjected, "I'll have the best medical aid ready for you and you can relax. It can be a vacation for you and your family."

Serena _wanted_ the Parkers have a holiday—god knew they deserved it—but she hesitated, "I don't know, Darien. Can I think about it? I would like to ask first."

"Of course, _cara_, I am grateful that you are giving the idea a chance. That is all I ask for," He said, some of the tension leaving his face.

The first course came and Serena's mouth watered as the waitress placed a chicken salad before her. It was a wonderful herby dish, with colourful rocket and tossed baby vegetables. To finish off the salad was laced with golden toasted croutons and then drizzled with a rich dressing. The main course was one of their national dishes, handmade ravioli in a rich tomato sauce with spicy grilled peppers. Serena thoroughly thanked the waitress as she took their plates, it was a delicious meal that wasn't over prepared, like at gourmet restaurant – it had 'soul' in it. She felt guilty though, for she had only managed a few bites of the first and main course, her pregnancy appetite demanding little amounts often.

"May I feel the baby, _cara?_" He asked tentatively, the question lingering on his tongue throughout the whole evening.

Serena liked her lips, taking a calming breath to control the butterflies floating in her belly. She slipped her coat off revealing her stomach and he laid his hand upon her, his palm warm and secure. His body unconsciously slid closer to hers, his broad shoulders blocking them from other people, making Serena feel as if they were in their own private world.

Darien was still in awe at the fact it was _his_ baby.

"_Dio,_ Serena. You're such a gift," He muttered, Serena wasn't even sure if she heard it correctly.

His head was still dipped with his hand on her stomach when the waitress returned, "_Gelato _ice cream, S_ignore, Signorina._"

"_Sí, grazi,_" Darien dismissed, his attention focused on Serena. They now sat side by side, his body angled so that he 'shielded' her, but the atmosphere was much more comfortable without the previous formality, so Serena barely noticed the change.

She picked up the single ice cream glass, dipping her long spoon into the soft dessert. An instant flash back came to mind of a similar event, where Darien had finished her large ice cream because she couldn't manage; of course it had been punctuated with kisses and touching.

"Didn't you want ice cream?" Serena said, trying to push the tender memory back.

"No, _cara_, I like to watch you eat it," Darien murmured, his eyes glued to how the spoonful of bright ice cream disappeared into her mouth, her lips pursing as she savoured its sweetness. He liked to taste it from that beautiful pout.

Taking a few bites, Serena leaned back into the seat, surveying the glass which showed she hadn't even consumed a quarter yet. But she was so tired, all she wanted to do was close her eyes for a moment and it was extra difficult with Darien's warmth beside her. In fact, like a delayed reaction, Serena realised that she _had_ _already_ slipped against his body, using his support and moulding to his contours. Tipping her head up, her misty eyes connected with his sharp navy orbs, his fierce beauty stealing Serena's breath.

In slow motion his lips descended to her forehead, whispering a kiss along her temple. Unconsciously, her fist closed on his pristine shirt, her breath hitching as his mouth feathered along the side of her face, making good time towards her parted lips. From there he caught his dessert, taking her lower lip within his own and gently suckling it, flirting with her mouth.

His arms curled around her in a gentle but firm embrace and Serena lifted her head at a better angle, responding to his kiss. It was heart meltingly tender, her fingers caressing the soft hair at the nape of his neck. It was a wonderful moment and Serena sighed dreamily as they parted, her head resting on his chest where she could finally let her tired eyes rest.

Darien smiled to himself, holding more securely onto her, gazing down at her angelic face. Her sooty eyelashes created half-moons on her pale cheeks and her lips, pink and lush, made him ache for another kiss.

"Sere?" He called, "Serena."

"Mmm," She mumbled, rubbing her cheek against his chest.

"I'll take you home now,"

"I want to stay with you," She answered dreamily, her eyes opening like an innocent kitten.

"As do I, little love, but you don't know what you're saying,"

Her eyes closed and her face tilted down, "I suppose you're right…forget it."

A hot coat of embarrassment engulfed her cheeks, _I'm so stupid!_ Whenever she was in Darien's proximity she lost control of her emotions and her body.

Darien badly wanted to tell Serena that his lawyer was drawing up the divorce forms. He wanted to take her back to his apartment, to scoop her up and hold her as they slept with their unborn child, but he wasn't going to risk the fragile relationship between them. Even if he did take the opportunity, no doubt Serena's teenage brother would storm in and _try_ to give Darien the beating he threatened when they were alone.

Looking down, he could tell she was upset with herself for asking, but it made his heart soar. She still loved him!

"_Ti amo moltissimo, per me sei tutto,"_ He whispered in her hair, knowing she would ever understand.

Of course she didn't and she raised her eyes, portraying her uneasiness, "What does that mean?"

He gave another ambiguous answer of 'nothing' before paying the bill and driving her home again.

He led her all the way to the door and stopped. His hand rose to her stomach, a sad farewell to his baby; the action caused Serena's heart to thud, not with happiness but a foreboding. She didn't want him to go! Her throat tightened and she desperately tried to think of something to make him stay longer.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself as much as I did," Darien said plainly, his hand slipping from her stomach and rising to the door—it left Serena feeling desolate.

Breathing was suddenly difficult, her desperation rising to an essential need. She acted on pure impulse to keep him, rising on her tip toes and kissing him, her fingers clinging to his shoulders and drawing him closer. Silent tears unknowingly skidded from Serena's closed eyes, her kiss haunting and bittersweet conveying a wordless message of love from her suppressed and vulnerable emotions. Darien felt like a monster for what he had done, and he held her tightly, protectively, returning her deep kiss with all his soul.

Serena had to mournfully part for air, burying her face in his shoulder so that he couldn't see her anguished tears.

"Darien…I'm so afraid…I don't want to feel like this…" She admitted, "I don't want you to hurt me again."

In retaliation to her words, his arms tightened around her, his face burying in her hair, "I would rather kill myself then cause you anymore harm, Serena. You may never accept me again, but I will never leave you. I hate this! But my punishment is a two-edged sword and it is touching you. I do not know what to do."

Serena wanted to console him, but the door few open and Sammy stood there.

"You made her cry, you bastard!"

"Sammy—" Serena started, disentangling from Darien and grabbing the irate teenagers arm, "He didn't make me cry."

"Bull Shit!"

"Samuel Kenneth Parker! That is vilest language that I have ever heard from your mouth," Irene said, appearing at the door.

"Mom! He made Serena cry, _cry!_"

"Is that so?" Irene questioned, taking in Serena's tear streaked cheeks.

"I'm not crying, honestly," Serena tried to amend, "It's the pregnancy hormones."

"Even so, I think that it is time if Mr. Marinelli left," Irene answered with a sudden hostility foreign to her personality.

Amidst the rising tension, Kenneth Parker entered, Irene and Sammy parting like the red sea, "Irene, take Serena, I think she should rest."

Irene inserted herself between Serena and Darien, taking her arm with a hushed encouragement. Serena cast a final pained look to Darien, before being led off to her bedroom.

"Go with them, Sammy,"

Sammy's mouth opened in indignation, "But—"

"Just do as I say," Ken cut off patiently.

Sammy sent a final angry glare at Darien, then stormed off, his fists balled at his sides.

Once they were alone Ken spoke again in his impersonal tone, "I think, Mr. Marinelli, that we have a couple issues to talk about."

000

Phewf! Another chapter done. Thnx V much. BTW MOC was updated last week.

Glossary

o. _Amore Infinito_ - Infinite Love or Eternal Love

o. _Benvenuto_ - Welcome

o. _Signore _– Mr.

o. _Signorina_ – Miss

o. _Sí_ - Yes

o. _Grazi_ – Thank you

o. _Ti amo moltissimo, per me sei tutto_ – I love you so much, you mean the world to me


	15. Chapter 15

**Important: **Please re-read previous chapter, some minor changes have been made.

'Breathe life into this feeble heart  
Lift this mortal veil of fear  
Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears  
We'll rise above these earthly cares…'

Dante's Prayer

--- Loreena McKennitt

000

_**Chapter 15**_

000

Serena reminisced about last night, of their date, her delicate brows drawn together in thought.

She never knew what Darien and her father talked about; when she asked Ken later that night, he just smiled and reassured her everything would be alright. It drove her crazy that they were keeping her in the dark like a child! Mostly Serena was scared for Darien, was he going to leave now? She didn't want him to leave her, especially since she needed the moral support and his presence with the birth looming closer.

And Dear God she was afraid! Her heart thudded dully in her chest, laboured and heavy with fear, logically she knew she was imagining it, however the feeling was immobilizing. She was so afraid of everything involving her baby. She didn't want him or her to be born yet, wanting to keep the baby safe in the warmth and safety of her womb. On the other hand, her body ached for the due date, wanting to relieve itself of its heavy burden. The baby had reduced its kicking probably because it had run out of space, which showed in her hugely protruding belly—Serena hadn't seen her own toes for weeks! The nights were hard; it was impossible to lie on her back as the baby uncomfortably sunk into her, and it was _impossible_ to sleep on her stomach for obvious reasons. Also it seemed difficult to _actually _get some sleep as she was constantly forced to go bathroom.

She wanted Darien. But how could Darien really find her attractive? He always said she was beautiful, but when she looked in the mirror the adjectives that came to mind were: whale, hippo and elephant. Serena quickly cut those thoughts off with a pair of mental scissors. _He doesn't have to find you attractive…remember? You aren't married to him and you won't be expanding on the present rela…_she couldn't finish the word – it hurt too much.

Hypnotically rubbing her tummy through her cotton shirt, she resumed reading her magazine, cramming as she did in high school on every baby problem. Serena cast her thoughts upstairs, her soul lifting as she saw the visual picture of the beautiful, brown mahogany cradle Darien had imported from Italy. According to Darien the cradle was constructed by an old, retired carpenter in his village who had privately completed the task for him. There was also an array of beautiful toys, nappies, clothing, toiletries…everything her baby would need.

All the girls had phoned everyday, starting conversation with a "has it come yet?" Amy had offered multiple times if she wanted her to come down early so she could inspect the hospital.

That also brought up another issue which was taking up a good section of Serena's mind. When would she tell the girls that the father was Darien? More importantly, how would she tell the girls—especially Raye—that Darien was the father? The girls were resolute to be present when Serena went into labour, having their work excuses all sorted for baby's arrival. They would find it very odd that Darien would be present, after all that wasn't something the hardened business man was expected to do.

All these problems had Serena chewing her nails. As she sat on the couch, legs drawn up, she was knocked from her reverie of thought by a clamouring in the hall. Focusing, Serena listened carefully.

"Hey! I don't want you to see her. Get lost! You upset her yesterday!"

A soft smile curved her lips as she heard Sammy's youthful voice, finding his protectiveness endearing. _Now to get off the couch_, Serena thought, swinging her swollen feet to the ground and attempting to stand, her fingers digging into the armrest. With a growl of determination, she righted herself slipping into her slippers and ambling to the hall, her hands resting on her belly supporting the weight. She couldn't suppress a grin as she saw Sammy using his mass to block Darien, his arms and legs spread wide in the doorway. Darien had a look of pure frustration on his face, his hair ruffled messily contrasting with his incredibly tidy suit.

Darien caught sight of her over Sammy's shoulder, his annoyed expression evaporating into one of tenderness. Sammy looked backwards to see why his opponent had lost his fight, then glared at Darien as if he'd caught a peeping tom, angling his body to block the view.

"Sammy…" Serena breathed, "…let him through. Please."

"Why?"

"Please, Sammy, he won't do anything."

Sammy scoffed, "Yeah, like yesterday?"

"That was me getting sentimental, you know, pregnancy hormones. Please let him through."

"Okay – but only if I can stay with you," Sammy negotiated. Serena nodded and Sammy moved to the side to let Darien through.

Darien stopped before her, wanting to give her a kiss but thinking better of it with the teenage terror glaring angrily at his back.

"Hello, Sere," He said softly, touching her cheek gently, "Let's sit down, you look tired."

Darien took her elbow, leading her back to the couch she had been stuck on. _After the baby, I don't think I'll want to sit down anymore._

"How are you?" He enquired, his eyes roaming her whole body to make sure all was fine.

"I'm fine."

Sammy noisily dropped into an arm chair, watching them intrusively. Darien's lips tightened with irritation, but Sammy blatantly glowered back his expression one of pure hostility. Serena released a sigh of annoyance.

"Can I touch the baby?"

Serena always found it amusing how Darien would ask; Darien _never_ asked for anything. His hard mask would slide away as he revealed his love for their baby, and _only_ Serena saw it. Even if their love had been fickle, he had something special reserved for the baby. Serena nodded in confirmation, letting his large hand span her womb to pick up the slight motions of the baby. She actually loved it when he did it for it created a wonderful intimacy and the world took on a harmonious ambience – if only for a moment.

_How will I ever get over him? _She thought with hopelessness.

"So, uh, can we get to the point of this visit, _Marinelli,_" Sammy interrupted, causing Serena to regret her choice in letting him stay.

Darien let his hand fall, not liking how the _boy_ saw their love. This was supposed to be private.

"Serena, I want to tell you that I won't be a dead beat father – ever. No matter what other people might presume."

An amused look flickered in Serena's eyes, "Well I know from your determination that you refuse to be."

Darien's hand disappeared into his black suit jacket, removing an envelope which he passed to her.

"What is it?" Her eyes rising to meet his stormy blue ones.

"Take it."

Serena took it feeling a tingle of happiness when their fingers touched, though she was confused by Darien's extreme seriousness. Why would she assume he'd be a bad father? Granted she had run off, but that was to protect both of them.

Opening the envelope, Serena removed a piece of paper instantly feeling its quality beneath her finger tips. Her eyes widened as she read the sheet of paper from Darien's lawyers. She looked up at Darien, her eyes probing, expecting an answer.

"I only want the best. I have started an account for our baby, which is enabled when they are eighteen and I've changed my will so that our child receives my money and property."

Serena felt like her mind had frozen, "I don't know what to say…" The amount of money and assets was too much for Serena, a simple day-to-day person, to handle especially at that moment. She'd never seen so much!

Darien chuckled at her expressive face, "You don't have to say anything. That is the baby's legacy—his or hers right."

Sammy looked awestruck from where he sat in his chair, his usual sneering expression holding a grudging respect.

"I actually feel a bit faint," Serena murmured, "I think I'll go upstairs and rest."

Serena made the moves to rise but Darien took control, easily standing her up and steadying her as she wobbled.

"Where's your room?" He murmured in her hair, his arm securely around her waist.

Serena blinked up at him, still in shock from the letter still in her hand. Pointing she answered, "Through that door and up the stairs."

As Darien led her Sammy didn't follow, leaving them with the privacy they had both desired. Once they ascended the stairs and were in her room, Darien pried the letter from her hand placing it on a chestnut set of draws. Serena moved from the strength of his arms, sitting on her bed to rest her aching limbs. The room reminded Darien distinctly of those blue plates depicting English scenes with its lace and blue touches.

"I'm sorry. I must come off badly…it's just…well…you know…I wasn't expecting that. It's quite intimidating actually." She spoke softly and Darien absorbed it, wanting nothing but to hear more.

Darien kneeled before her, "The baby is a treasure. But you're tired Serena, I must insist you take this opportunity to rest."

Serena looked right into his eyes, their sparkle still shining bright despite the weariness. She smiled softly.

"The baby will be arriving soon. I'm afraid."

The confession was blank, genuine and so vulnerable it pulled at Darien's heart like nothing else.

"I know, _cara_. I will be with you. Every step of the way," He engulfed her within his arms, wanting to be the one to face the difficulties to come. He was afraid for _her. _He couldn't stand if there were complications…if he lost her.

Darien gently pushed her onto the bed, taking the opportunity to lie with her, spooning her fragile body from behind. His hand lay on her belly, touching and rubbing through the cotton of her tightly stretched shirt.

_His_ son or daughter. _His._ The thought gave Darien extreme gratification, especially when he felt the faint quivering of _his_ child in response to the motions. What was best was the fact Serena would be the mother. He had gone through the scenario in his head many times of how he would woo her back and make her his wife so that they could be a family.

Against his chest he could feel Serena's breathing even into a slow rhythm, indicating sleep. He held her tighter, reaching into his shirt and fisting his hand around her ring she rejected. He wore it always, near his heart and would continue to do so until she married him. He just had to remain patient and make everything right for her.

But for the moment he let go of all the complications, pulling her body towards him so that he could look into her unguarded face. Propping his elbow to raise his body, Darien memorised her features, dipping his head and laying the softest butterfly kisses onto her smooth skin. As he did so, he heard the faint sound of a car, indicating Ken and his wife had arrived back. Darien released a mournful sigh, thinking back to the previous night…

"_Irene, take Serena, I think she should rest."_

_Serena was pulled away from him by the hostile woman, leaving Darien feeling empty to face Kenneth Parker and his hot-headed son._

"_Go with them, Sammy,"_

_The teenager tried to dispute him but Kenneth quickly disposed of the issue with a curt command. Sammy sent a final angry glare at Darien, then stormed off, his fists balled at his sides._

_For a few moments they stood in absolute silence, "I think, Mr. Marinelli, that we have a couple issues to talk about."_

_Darien regarded him under hooded eyes, seizing up the middle aged man like he would an enemy. "I agree."_

_Kenneth closed the door to ensure the snooping teen didn't hear, "I'm no role model when it comes to marriage and family. I've made plenty mistakes and there's no doubt that my first marriage has influenced Serena's life. I regret leaving her with her mother. I hurt her badly therefore I don't want Serena to be hurt any further by a man like _you_. You're dancing on a fine line that could destroy her."_

"_I would rather die then put her through any more pain." Darien growled._

_Kenneth shrugged, "Maybe so. But you've got a few complications. For instance, you're still married; I've also heard that you've got a huge contract around that marriage. Perhaps you should just stay out of Serena's life—"_

"Never_," Darien snarled, his fists clenched, "I _won't_ leave her. _Never_."_

"_So what are you going to do?"_

_Darien took a couple breaths to control his angry pounding heart, "A solicitor has been informed about my separation from Beryl. After I divorce Beryl I _will_ marry Serena."_

"_That's awfully presumptuous of you," Kenneth remarked with an ambiguous expression, "Obviously you don't' know my daughter as I doubt it will be that easy…"_

"_What would you know about Serena? _You_ abandoned her. I won't."_

_Kenneth's mouth turned down, his jaw clamping, "Point taken. Like I said, I'm no role model but I'm trying to redeem myself."_

"_As am I." Darien bit out._

_Silence descended upon the men, eventually Kenneth nodded. "You've proved your argument. I can see your dedication to this cause. I will give my permission for this _relationship._ But if you so much as hurt my daughter like this again, I will revoke that right and make sure you _never_ get within a mile of her."_

_Darien forced himself to agree to the conditions then spun around returning to his car…_

He gave a Serena a farewell kiss, lingering on her lips to savour the taste. Rising, he moved from the room where he found Sammy waiting outside the door, no doubt to see he left. Darien smirked at the boy, knowing Sammy could do nothing about his presence. Silently re-closing the door, Darien marched down the stairs to see Kenneth Parker, the man's brown eyes glittering and shooting a silent reminder about their conversation. He regarded him and Irene with an indifferent nod, then exited the house having achieved what he had wanted.

With that all done, it was time to get back to business as he'd spent too much time ignoring it. Grimacing, Darien flicked open his cellular phone, wanting a full report from each of his businesses to review.

000

Serena was disappointed when she awoke alone. Sighing, she struggled to raise her heavy body from the bed but managed, making her way down stairs to the Parker family eating dinner with amicable chatter.

"Good evening, Serena," Irene supplied, "Have a seat, what would you like?"

Sammy chewed like mad for a moment, swallowing his vegetables laboriously, "Are you alright?"

Serena took a moment to settle in the chair before answering that she was tired but, other then that, in good condition.

"Irene, if it's alright, I don't think I'll manage to eat anything. I sort of feel…uncomfortable with eating at the moment."

Irene smiled warmly, "That's alright, dear."

Serena gently rubbed her aching stomach, trying to contribute to the family conversation.

"Does it hurt?" Sammy interjected.

"Hmm, what hurt?"

"You know, your stomach?"

Serena paused a moment to analyse her body, "Yeah, its indigestion, I think. The baby is squashing all my insides."

Sammy winced, drawing back, "I am _so_ glad men don't have babies."

"Don't you mean that you are _so_ glad _boys_ don't have babies?"

The teenagers back straightened as he thrust his chest out, "I am a _man. _I'm seventeen, thank you very much."

Serena snorted, "If you say so."

"I am!" He indignantly squeaked.

"Alright, I believe you," Serena appeased, lifting her hands in mock surrender.

"Serena," Ken called, "Uh, Sammy was just telling us about Darien's visit."

"He did come round…you'd never believe it but he's created a trust fund and changed his will all for the baby," She explained tentatively, "The letter's in my room if you want to read it."

"No that's alright, Sere," Ken smiled warmly, "I'm glad he did that. It puts my mind at some ease."

"Don't worry, dad, everything will be fine," She said, but the words were hollow even in her own ears.

It was an undeniable truth that beneath the bright atmosphere, there was an underlying nervousness about the birth, Darien and the future. The whole family skirted round the issue most of the time, _no doubt to protect me_ Serena thought appreciatively. Still, their avoidance of the subject didn't help the fear that had buried itself permanently in her mind.

There was complete silence at the table, which Serena desperately wanted to break, "I think I'll go for a bath now."

"You do that, dear. I put some new aromatherapy soaps in your room if you want to use them."

"Thanks, Irene."

True to her word, Serena found a new bottle of vanilla and chamomile soap, which she sniffed deeply while she ran the hot water. It always felt so good to relax in the bath after a hard day of…_being pregnant?_ Serena giggled at that. The only difficult bit was getting out of the bath. Tonight in particular, she didn't feel comfortable and she did her best to massage the kinks from her back, and ease her stretched belly with vitamin E cream. Since she had gotten so huge, Serena was forced to buy an extra large nightie and pants, as she was paranoid about giving the baby a cold. Looking in the mirror, she once again wished she'd gone shopping _with _Sammy, as he returned with men's pyjamas of the Real Madrid soccer team. _Real sexy_, she thought dryly, snapping off her lamp and doing her best to get comfortable in bed.

She managed to doze and succumb to a fitful sleep, but some time early in the morning, Serena gasped awake as she felt a stabbing pain in her womb. It didn't last long, but it was powerful.

_Contractions_ she thought dumbly. _That must mean I'm going into…_labour.

"_Sammy!"_

Moments later she heard a shuffling and Sammy appeared in his vest and pyjama pants, his hair defying gravity. He regarded her panicked face then he too took on a startled expression.

"It's coming?"

Serena jerked her head in a nod, causing Sammy to scuffle towards his parent's room. Soft foot falls came from the corridor and soon Irene was in the door way, looking beautiful despite waking up moments earlier.

"Keep calm, Serena, Ken is just getting changed, alright. Then we'll take you to hospital. Earlier then expected, huh," Irene offered comfortingly, "I'll pack you a bag while you get changed, alright."

Sammy returned back, having replaced his pyjamas with baggy jeans and still struggling into a tee-shirt.

"Calm down, Sammy. I've _only _had _one_ contraction. We don't need to rush," Serena informed, trying to relieve the situation because, inside, she was panicking. "Please phone Darien."

"Will do, honey, you just get changed."

Irene helped her from the bed, aiding her in removing her pyjamas as she multitasked at packing Serena's bag. Serena tried to control her breathing so she didn't hyperventilate, but it certainly was difficult when her body was screaming _baby's coming. Oh God, help me!_ It didn't help that her jittery fingers seemed unable to do her buttons, in the end she gave up with a sob of frustration.

"Keep calm, Serena. I know you're afraid, you've never done this and it's understandable this is a little overwhelming. Just let me do everything." Irene reassured, repeating similar sentences to calm Serena as she dressed.

Once Irene finished doing Serena's shoes she handed the bag to Sammy, who was standing outside with Ken.

"Wait! Has anyone phoned Darien?"

"Don't worry, Serena. I'll do it now. You go to hospital and I'll follow later when I've changed, alright."

Serena numbly regarded Irene, allowing Ken and Sammy on each side as they escorted her to their car. Ken drove to the hospital quickly, though Serena barely noticed, her mind too occupied with the baby and Darien. _Darien…please be with me…I can't do this alone._ At those thoughts, a second contraction rippled through and Sammy began to panic, assuming the baby was being born.

"Calm down, Sammy, it's only a second contraction," she reassured, though the hand clenched around his showed Serena's fear.

At the hospital, Serena got as far as the door before an attendant wheeled a chair for her, commanding her to have a seat so she could quickly get her to the Maternity Ward.

"I'm Nurse Grey. If you'll excuse us gentlemen, I will help change her," the nurse instructed, rolling Serena into a plain hospital room.

Just being there caused Serena to realise how _close _she was to having this baby. Nurse Grey showed experience with undressing, removing Serena's clothes and efficiently replacing them with a gown. There was a commotion outside but Nurse Grey refused to be distracted, making sure Serena was securely in the bed before investigating. No sooner had she opened the door when Darien pushed through, dressed in black slacks and a white shirt. He focused on her in the bed, his expression so intent and worried Serena had an urge to laugh. If she hadn't been so afraid she would have.

"Is he alright to be here?" The nurse questioned. Serena nodded in response and she left leaving instructions to call her when another contraction came.

"Serena are you alright? Tell me," Darien instructed, taking her hand.

"I'm fine, Dare. I've just gone into labour."

"Have you seen a doctor yet?"

Serena shook her head, "But he'll be coming through."

Then Serena felt it, a third trembling in her abdomen, like a nasty cramp vibrating from her lower back to her stomach. She gasped at the power of it, her hand fisting as the cramp trailed on for about a minute (however it felt much longer to Serena). She was aware of Darien's alarm but gave him a reassuring smile, informing it was a third contraction. Darien waited no longer, swinging out the door in search of a doctor.

Serena was resting when they returned, "Good Morning, Miss. Kingsley. So you've gone into labour."

She nodded numbly, "Where are Sammy and my dad?"

"We're here," Sammy said, returning to the room and dumping a load of food on her side table, "Doc said you've gotta keep your energy levels up."

The doctor smiled at the exuberant teen then returned to her, "So when did your first contraction start? And how many have you had?"

"Uh…I suppose about half an hour ago. I just had my third one."

"See, don't worry Mr. Marinelli, it's only the start of labour, she's got quite a few hours until the child is born. We'll just check her blood pressure, the baby's heart rate and the nurse will check her dilation."

Once the tests were performed, she was securely placed in bed, "You're not _quite _at active labour yet, but you're steadily getting there."

"What! This isn't the labour?" Serena stared blankly.

The nurse smiled at her, "You are in labour, but your body is preparing to give birth." The nurse turned to Darien, who was leaning against a wall, "We'll keep an eye on her but call me if her contractions are about five minutes apart."

"These aren't the big labour cramps," Serena looked worriedly at him, "I'm a wimp for pain and this is like a ten on my pain gauge."

"Don't worry, I'll be with you every minute. Do you want to phone the girls and inform them about the impending birth of our child?"

Serena nodded eagerly, taking Darien's cell phone and dialling Mina's number from memory.

"-ello?" Came Mina's muffled voice, "Whossee it?"

"Mina! It's me. I've gone into labour."

"Sere?"

"Yes, who else do you know who's pregnant?"

There was a pause, "Are you in labour?" Came Mina's eventual, awestruck response.

"I did say that, maybe you need more sleep?"

"Hell no!" Mina bellowed, "I'm coming to Oxford, right now! Do you want me to phone the others?"

"No, I'll do it. I've got time to burn until the active labour."

"Oh, alright. Just remember, breathe in and exhale. Keep doing that and keep that baby in until I arrive."

Serena had just managed to phone Amy when the fourth contraction hit, rendering her silent. Darien explained her sudden silence to the bewildered woman, holding Serena's hand the whole time. Lita was ecstatic when Serena got round to phoning her having heard, from Mina, that she was in labour, _Mina never could keep quiet _Serena mused. With a deep breath, Serena made her final call the baby's _Aunty_.

"Hideho, Raye," Serena responded to her friend's violent 'What!'

"Oh, Serena it's you. Why are you calling me at…" there was a shuffling across the line, "…five in the morning!"

"I've gone into labour."

"Ah! Well…uh…that explains it. How are you feeling?" Raye inquired with a concerned tone.

"Relax. The nurse told me everything's going as par normal. Please come and see me. Please."

"Serena, I know I can be bitchy at times, but I _wouldn't_ miss this for the world. I'm getting changed right now! Actually that's the door, just hang on…" In the distance she heard a female voice informing Raye that Serena was in labour. "Yes! I know Mina. Help me get ready. Then we'll pick Lita and Amy up in the Red Whale…Are you still there, Serena?"

"I am and I know you're coming to see me. I heard the conversation."

"Oh good. I'll get going now. Good luck. We all love you."

"Thanks."

Serena sighed, giving Darien back his phone, "Was that my sister?"

She nodded then silently chewed her lip, "What will we tell the girls when they see you here? _Especially _Raye. She's the most perceptive too."

Darien's hand rose to cup her cheek, "We'll tell the truth that I am the father."

"What do you think they'll think? Will they see me as some kind of—"

"Don't! They will never see you like that. If anyone's to blame, it's me, for lying to you when we first met. Let's not worry about it; you've got to concentrate on having our baby."

Serena nodded, a ghost of a smile curving her lips.

_Our baby…_

000

Good luck to Serena and thnx for all the great support despite my absence. **BTW** MOC has been updated.

_Note! _I know that women are usually only admitted at active labour, but remember, this is a private room that Darien has organised.


	16. Chapter 16

'…You've given me the world  
You know I can't resist  
Something more than this…'

More Than This

--- The Cure

000

_**Chapter 16**_

000

In Serena's whole life, there seemed nothing near the pain of labour. Time slowed to a grind as the serious contractions set in, rendering Serena breathless with the force of it. Hours of agonising waiting and now the baby was ready to emerge into the world, it would have been a poetry moment if it didn't hurt so bad!

"Work with the contractions, Serena, breathe deeply and push with them," Amy repeated yet again, reverting to doctor mode to control her personal anxiety.

"I'm pushing, I'm pushing!" Serena snapped back, growling in between her words.

A particularly vicious contraction followed, rippling through her abdomen causing her to cry out and cease all movement in a bid to recover.

"Keep going, _cara_," Darien whispered, his deep voice breaking through the turbulence. He brought her knuckles, with his hand in her death grip, to his mouth and kissed her fingers.

Their eyes connected, holding for a few moments before Amy broke the reverie. What Serena saw was love; it was unsettling and made her want to hide, to avoid the looming hole she knew she'd fall into. She felt strings being irrevocably joined to him, making it very hard for Serena to find the power to sever them once and for all. _Deeper and deeper into my own mess…_ God, she was lost.

"…Serena, we've got to keep going, I know this hurts, but we're getting there."

Serena watched Amy analyse everything the nurse and midwife did from the sidelines. If Serena had the energy she would have grinned; it was unusual for the timid Doctor to encroach on others—she _was_ very grateful Amy had stayed. God, she loved all her friends like sisters, _and I continually lied to them…what type of friend am I?_ It was a difficult to admit, but Serena promised that when the birth was over she'd tell them the truth – all of it. As if reading her mind, Darien squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Breathing deeply, Serena braced herself, pushing as she felt the next contraction tremble and increase to expel her child. _Their_ child. Moaning, she screwed her eyes closed, blocking everything out to focus on the task ahead. _I want this baby!_ Clamping her jaw, she let her body rest a moment before willing her muscles to push again. All she heard in her mind was a constant mantra of _push!_

"Yes! That's it, the baby's head is through," the midwife commented. "Now I need you to pause. Remember we discussed this before we came in. We've got to ease the baby's shoulders through."

Serena groaned, unable to speak as she gritted her teeth. Breathing deeply, she waited, feeling the midwife reach in to reposition the baby. Resisting the temptation to push was very difficult and her hand clamped Darien's harder. From that point everything the midwife said was _'blah blah blah'._ Soon after, Serena felt a little body slip out along with warm liquid. It proceeded too quickly for Serena, in her exhausted state, to analyse properly. All she knew was that one second her whole body was taunt as a bow then it changed to a wonderful sensation of relief. She'd been stretched for so long and then, suddenly the pressure was all gone. She felt light as a feather.

Glancing at the midwife, she saw the woman busy with the baby. Serena knew, from the pre-birth speech, that they were going to cut the cord connecting them. There was happiness but also a touch of sadness—they'd been so close for nine months. As soon as they were separated there came a high pitched wail; never had such a noise sounded so sweet in Serena's ears. She'd never forget it.

Serena barely caught a glance of the pink baby before it was whisked away to get cleaned up. At the same time, the midwife got back to business, coaxing Serena to gently push when she instructed to remove the placenta.

"Can I see the baby?" Serena croaked eagerly.

The midwife smiled kindly, "Yes, the nurse is just finishing."

A second later the nurse brought the baby to Serena's bedside. Once the infant was safely in Serena's arms she was assaulted by many riotous emotions. Awe. Happiness. Relief. But mostly incredible love. It was a little girl, a beautiful baby girl. She stirred in Serena's arms, her tiny face screwed up into an adorable expression that seemed to say _'who turned on the lights?'_ Serena grinned, defiantly her child. She had big, beautiful eyes in a rich, smoky blue. Serena hoped the gorgeous colour never changed.

"_Ti amo. __Ti amerò per sempre. _I love you, Serena, I will always love you." Darien whispered hoarsely in her ear.

Serena turned to look at him, her lips upturning with a gentle smile just for him. He looked equally awed by the events, his eyes conveying the true emotions he kept strictly guarded.

Darien took her lips in a kiss so tender Serena could just about hear the click of the padlock within, making her his. Beautiful as it was, there lurked a dark shadow near by that insidiously whispered he could damage her beyond fixing. The knowledge made her scared; made her feel like a prisoner—albeit a willing prisoner. But what would happen when he got sick of her? Or he returned back to his wife. Would she have the strength to continue? For her baby she could, but it would be a half-life.

His lips were so warm and gentle on her chafed lips, as if trying to heal the dull throbs within her body. When he pulled back, his stormy eyes held hers for a moment, then dropped back to their baby. Tentatively, he touched the baby's hand which instinctively curled around his large finger. Her fragile, tiny fist barely spanned half his index finger. The baby's big blue eyes regarded him for the first time, it brought tears to Serena. They were almost a family. _Almost…_

"Sorry to break this up, but we're just going to finish up with the baby. Mrs. Marinelli, please rest. You're exhausted."

Only after the midwife mentioned the exhaustion did it come crashing down around her. She was overcome with tiredness that she didn't even protest the name error. Numbly she allowed the midwife to take her, resistance building up, urging her to protect.

Sensing her distress, Darien kissed he forehead, "I'll watch over her, Serena. You just relax."

She didn't want Darien to leave her, but nodded, watching his back longingly as he followed the midwife to the other end of the room.

Sighing deeply, Serena's eyes became heavy and she let her head drop back to the mattress. _Just a short nap…_Sleep stuck swiftly and she drifted away into complete blackness.

000

"Would you like visitors now?" A nurse inquired, "You don't have to, but your friends are quite insistent."

"Alright," Serena said, waves of nervousness fluttering within her.

Darien kissed her forehead, "I'll be here so we can tackle this together."

"You do know that Raye is going to be right on this," Serena pointed out, biting her lip.

Darien grinned, "I do know. But I can combat fire with fire."

It had been five hours since the birth and Serena was in a lavish post-birth hospital room. Beside her, in a clear plastic cot was her baby girl. Since she woke up, Serena could not stop looking at her. She wanted to get out of bed to be closer, but stern looks from Darien had her pulling the sheets up to her chin. The baby was snoozing, swathed in pink blankets with a woollen pink hat on her little head. She was adorable.

Darien certainly outdid himself. He had gotten a suite that had a large window, which displayed the hospital gardens for her. In the morning sun it was quite pretty but it was the thought that added to the appeal. He knew how much she loved the view from buildings. The walls were sedate but merry, painted pale, eggshell blue with warm cream curtains and furniture. Her bed was huge and there were quite a few arm chairs dotted around the place. On the opposite wall, on a sideboard, were vases of flowers, balloons, sweets and soft toys. Darien had bought the most spectacular bunch. It looked to be about four dozen pale yellow and pink roses, woven with baby's breath, carnations and many more assorted flowers.

Serena heard the increasing sound of multiple, fast moving footsteps coming towards the room. Glancing at Darien, his eyes reflected calmness and power—his mask had slipped back on. Within seconds the girls crowded in, surrounding the cot and giving hushed coos of adoration. Then, one by one, each marched to her bed, a stern expression coating their faces. Raye was in the lead, her arms crossed and lips pressed into a no nonsense line.

"Right. We want some answers, Serena and from you Darien," she snapped. "Serena, lets start with you. What is your relationship with Darien, start from the beginning and leave _nothing_ out."

Serena licked her lips and drew in a deep breath. "Remember in Italy, guys, when I met that stranger—"

"Oh yeah, how could we forget the guy you kept under top secret," Lita interjected.

Serena nodded, "That was…Darien."

Serena braced herself for something, but when she opened her eyes she found the girls positively stunned. Mina was trying to say something, her mouth opening like a fish. "But…but I thought it was Seiya? So Darien the father?" She eventually managed.

"I am. I'll reiterate it for all of you. This. Is. My. Daughter."

"But, Darien," Raye added sternly, "You were _engaged_ to Beryl. You didn't even _like_ Serena."

Darien's muscles rippled from where he leaned against a wall, by the baby's cot.

"I _know_ I was engaged to Beryl, but I couldn't help myself. An error on my behalf. But, I don't regret it."

Mina gasped, looking mightily offended, "_Error on my behalf. _That sounds so blasé and…and…I don't know. It just sounds wrong! You _used_ our best friend, you scumbag!"

"Mina!" Amy reprimanded.

"No, I agree with Mina," Raye continued, her hands planting on her hips, "Serena _didn't_ know you were engaged to Beryl, Darien. You left it out—how absolutely _typical_ of you! She deserved to know. And what's worse, I _told_ you to leave my friend's alone."

The expressions on the girls, even Amy's, were darkening by the second. Unconsciously, the girls circled Serena's bed, blocking his view of her.

"I didn't use her," Darien answered, his voice deep and quivering with suppressed anger.

"Bull! When have you _ever_ not used a woman, Darien." Raye snapped back.

Darien's eyes darkened, shooting sparks at his sibling—his usually supportive sibling—for her mutiny.

Serena knew calling everyone in had been a mistake.

"Please, guys! Enough!" Serena said furiously, her fingers at her temples. "You're going to wake the baby. Please, just go—all of you—I need to be alone and, when I'm thinking straight, I'll call you back. But only if you're calm and receptive."

It hurt. It hurt for everyone to revive the insecurities. She was doing that well enough by herself. _Error on my behalf_ sounded as if he burnt out the clutch on his Ferrari or something. Sometimes, she just didn't know Darien, he was two people and she just couldn't wholly trust him.

"You too, Darien. I just want my family." She said, not even looking at him.

When the door closed, she looked up to confirm he was gone. A sob escaped her throat but she quickly suppressed it. It hurt to love someone so much and know you couldn't have him. Slipping from the bed, Serena swept her loose hair over her shoulder and leaned over the cot.

She was such a beautiful baby. At least she had a part of Darien forever. Her skin had gone to a healthy, soft pink, her face calm and serene as she slept on her back. Serene. Beautiful word.

There came a soft knock and her family entered the room. Sammy strode in first followed by Kenneth and Irene.

"Cool," Sammy said, peering at the baby. "It's cute."

"_It's_ a _she_, Sammy."

"Meh! Whatever, still cute."

"Yes, she is," Irene added, pecking Serena's cheek, "You must be so happy."

"I am." It was a short answer. She definitely _was_ happy, but she was sad too.

"We couldn't wait to see her," Kenneth said, "You slept for a long time."

Irene tsked. "Child birth really takes it out of you."

"I know," He responded defensively.

"Hey!" Sammy interrupted, spying the treats on the sideboard, "You didn't eat any of the stuff we got you!"

Serena grinned, "Yeah. Doctor confiscated it. I wasn't allowed to eat anything except ice chips."

"Oh delicious. Ice chips." Sammy grimaced. "So what are you calling it. I mean, _she."_

"I honestly don't know."

"Your good ol' Italian's probably filled with deep and meaningful names. Don't use them. Stick to the English Mildred, Agatha or Bunty. It's patriotic. I am _not_ calling my niece Aphrodite, Hera or Athena. Got that?"

Irene coughed, "No honey, those are the Greek Gods, not the Romans."

"Whatever. You get the idea though."

"Alright, Sammy. Don't worry." Serena tried not to laugh, deciding to leave the fact that her name was inspired by a Greek goddess out of the conversation. _I'm not naming her Bunty._

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Kenneth interjected.

"Urg. Don't send me back there when I just—finally—got out!"

000

Serena cradled her baby in her arms, having just been taught by the nurse how to bathe her with a cloth until the umbilicus fell off. She was dressed in a brand new little outfit Darien had got. It was a soft jumpsuit in buttercup yellow, a tiny giraffe embroidered on the left side. Nice and snug the baby was snoozing again after being breast fed. Not the easiest thing to do, but Serena was getting the hang of it.

There came a tentative knock on the door before it was opened. Serena's heart rose when she saw Darien, then it promptly sunk as she remembered the earlier events. It didn't help that Serena didn't feel beautiful. How could she? She was dressed in a dull gown, her hair was tangled and her skin was pale, unusually so.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Darien eventually said, "It wasn't…" He seemed genuinely lost for words.

"It's okay, Darien. It's what we expected. But now we've got to get on with things, such as giving her a name."

Darien frowned and Serena mentally cursed. Damn him for being so observant, she hated that he could see through her shields while his were impenetrable. She returned her gaze back to the baby, cuddling her more protectively mostly to appease the soreness within her.

"I want to name her after you, _piccola_," Darien answered, closing the distance so that his chest was inches from her back. Awareness prickled down Serena's spine and butterflies rippled through her belly.

"Sammy doesn't want anything to flowery," Serena tried to joke, but it came out weakly. She was still tired—mentally and physically.

Darien's warm hands gently clutched her hips, pressing closer to her so he could look over her shoulder at the baby. Serena's breath caught, he was so warm and strong.

"She looks so serene," Darien commented, his breath whispering past her cheek.

"That's what I thought too."

Serena gave a long sigh, melting against Darien who carefully encircled her waist, laying a chaste kiss on her hair.

"How are you holding up, Serena? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine. Sore but that's to be expected. The girls came and visited earlier. I hurt them, Darien, by keeping this secret."

"Don't feel guilty. You did what you thought was best. You did things that hurt you to spare others around you. I'll never forgive myself for all the pain—it's all my fault."

Serena turned to face him, "I don't blame you Darien. It happened and now we have Her. But now we need to…uh…get on with our lives." Serena bit her lip, feeling awkward about addressing the next issue. "Um…concerning custody, I have no problem sharing Her with you. I have a temporary arrangement with my dad, staying with him until I can get back on my feet." As she said this, she took a tiny step from his embrace.

She could see his jaw set with anger, but he didn't protest. "I want to spend as much time as possible with our daughter but _custody_ wasn't what I envisaged. It's only half of the whole package—I want more."

The connotation was not lost to Serena. Sighing, she bit her lip, "Look Darien, we can only work with what's possible. Let's just be happy that we created something beautiful together."

She didn't wait for his reaction, turning and heading towards the baby's cot. Placing the baby on her back, Serena turned and walked right into Darien, who had silently followed her. She fumbled to escape his grasp but he wrapped his strong arms back around her. Unlike before this embrace was possessive and demanded submission.

"I won't just let go,_ cara_. I want to marry you."

Serena sighed, looking up at him. How she loved those words. "Darien you might divorce Beryl but that doesn't absolve you. There's more to it then that. You can be so wonderful but you can also be so cold. Some times I barely recognise you. I don't know if I could trust you again."

She searched deep in his eyes, imploring him to understand. "Can we resume this conversation later, I'm going to nap while the baby sleeps."

Darien nodded, his actions stiff. Unwrapping himself from her, he headed to the door but just before he left he turned around, determination etched on every feature.

"I don't deny what you've said. But remember I will do anything for you. That much I can promise and it'll never change. If you think I'll let your plans pass without a fight, you're wrong Serena."

000

Darien left the room feeling frustrated, angry and unsettled. When he entered the room his heart swelled at the image of Serena back dropped by the warm sun. She looked like an angel. The image was even more beautiful with their baby in her arms. The baby had inherited his inky black hair which, now dry, had formed into perfect little curls reminiscent of Serena's.

Of course, in contrast, her words left him cold. To hell with _custody_. His daughter with have a father _and_ a mother. Storming off, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket, calling his lawyer.

"Has she signed the separation papers?"

There was a pause over the line, "No, she hasn't. I went to her personally but she refused to sign."

A cold, cynical smile curved over Darien's face, "Figures. Up the divorce settlement."

"It's going to take a lot to knock that gold digger off, you know."

"Give her whatever it takes." Snapping the phone down, he sat down in a hospital arm chair feeling dejected.

He had a lot of work to do but he was determined to achieve his goal. _I can't lose you._ He knew he wouldn't tolerate her being with another man, he couldn't even handle the idea without scowling darkly and clenching his fists. No one would usurp his position as a father and lover. No one.

000

Salute to the Queen. **Happy Birthday**. Thanks for the day off!

I hate giving excuses. So I won't. I just beg you to be merciful in your punishments and spare my phalanges. If that's not good enough, just spare my right index finger so I can type out a script due this Friday. Otherwise I won't survive for anymore updates. My performing arts teacher is scarier then all of you combined.

Thank you so much **Mg** for the information. I refurred to it like a bible.You are a lifesaver!!! Hope you liked the attachment and I'll be sure to clearly mark e-mails in the future XD.

On a finishing note, I've had lots of people ask for Darien and Serena to get together and lots of people who don't want them to get together. **I'll leave it to you…**Go to my Live Journal and participate in the poll, the URL is on my profile or you could use this. Remove the spaces and substitute (s) for a slash and (u) for underscore.

w w w . livejournal . com (s) users (s) io (u) isis


End file.
